Jagger and Jumanji
by LovelyCards
Summary: It's the 81st annual Hungers Games. The Capitol change since the 74th game. Only now, the stakes are higher and as usual; one girl and one boy are chosen to play the Hunger Games. Only this time there's a catch, if the kids from the same District are still alive; they will be force to play the games again. Only six tributes can do this. Stay tune, the games can easily change.
1. Reaping

_Prologue_

_Welcome to __District 14__, it was built right after the rebellion started, only it never happened. District 13 was completely destroyed this time; no one was left to live there. Either they were sent to District 12 or 14 or killed if they refuse to leave. Katniss is married to Peeta; the only way District 12 still stands. Anyone who chooses to start rebellion is killed on the spot. The Capitol changed since the 74__th__ game; no one was allowed to have the freedom they once had. Those of the Districts, which wanted a rebellion, were punished. _

It's been 16 years since all the rebellion was lead to a rest. District 14 is like no other District that still struggles. District 14 works on experimentation; taking small things in to matters and changing it. Fences wires don't stop until there's no forest, which ends on a hill; letting anyone live within that area. Children are learned to create, make or understand bombs, guns, cars, etc. There are at last five or ten jobs within that District, which children from ten-years-old or older are sent to after learning about the item from school. Ava Eberlee, a girl who only turned thirteen years old, lives in District 14. She, like everyone else is just waiting for things to get better. But soon the reality of life weighs in for Ava; when the reaping starts.

* * *

Chapter 1: Reaping

It was only the night before that everything started to settle in my head. Two days ago was my birthday; making me thirteen-years-old and tomorrow the Reaping, but already has my heart started to pound like I was dying. There has only been a few people from District 14 who ever lived from Hunger Games. Amélie, Eli, and Parnell were District 14 Victor's.

Amélie's a girl who lost her right arm in the 77th Hunger Games. I feel bad for her; she was only 17 years old when the reaping took her. Only now, she's at last in her 20's, maybe older. Her life surely has turned up-side down; no one ever talks to her or about her ever since she lost everyone important to her. I heard from the people in the area, she had only her father and when she picked for the reaping; the father gave up on his life and starved to death thinking she was going to die in the arena. Since then, no one tries to notice her; they just leave her in her own world.

I tossed and turned in my bed, the night sounded too quiet but it always sounds like that.

"Can't sleep, Ava?" My brother voice came from the door. I turned myself over to take a good look at him, but was left with only the shadows to tell me he was there. I shake my head no. He walked over to my bed; sitting on it then laying himself carefully on to the bed then pulled me into his arms. "Everything's going to be okay." He smoothed my hair out and gently played with my hair. I try to believe him, but the idea of seeing another Hunger Games coming forward scares me out of my sleep. "Try to sleep, okay?" My brother lays there with me, allowing me to have some comfort into the night. "I'll always be here." I smiled at the words, but as the night started to darker at the hours, my eyes came to an agreement and I fall asleep in his arms. When morning came to; my brother was helping my mom out with everything.

I get out of my bed and walked out of the room; seeing my mother dressed in a white clean shirt and drown light blue for a skirt. "Ava," My brother head turned towards me; grabbing something out of a box. "Go take a shower, and I'll have your cloths laid out on your bed."

My mom stopped caring for me when I was only nine-years-old, leaving my brother to take care of me when I need help; he even helps clean the house and helps feed all of us. Since the rule say you have to be at least sixteen-years-old to be paid, I can't help my mom or myself.

Just when he walks past my mom; she turns around and stops him in his track. She fixes up his shirt then gently pulled back the remaining strands of hair sticking out back in to place. "You'll make a lovely husband." She smiles at him then kisses his forehead.

"Mom," I walked out and stood in the living room; watching her love her son more than the third daughter she has. When she didn't answer me; I looked down then back to her, knowing asking her wasn't going to get me anywhere. But I still talk to her, because I believe maybe, just maybe she'll wake up and realize that my brother and I are the only ones left that she has. I remember the reason why she ignores me; why she never doses anything for me anymore. Memories of When I was seven-years-old started to came back, I had a sister. She was just ten-years-old, just like me, she take after father. Only she died when she was barely turning twelve-years-old. She was helping my father out with a bomb; learning all about what needed to be done and just like before, the bombs went off inside the room. Killing them both; since then my mother stopped doing everything for me because I reminded her so much of my sister and father. "Can you do my hair when I get out of the shower?" She turns to me; only staring at me like I was stranger who walked in to her house and did something that shocked her.

She walked away and went to her room; closing the door.

I turned around and left for the bathroom; getting in the water and slowly washing my body off from the dirt over the night. When I finished; I was in my room, drying myself up and getting the clothes my brother left out for me. There on my bed was the dress he laid out; a pink that showed years of being washed out, light paints of flowers were all over the skirt and a beautiful flower stands alone on the shirt.

The same dress my sister use to wear.

I pulled the dress through my head and fixed up the buttes in front to fit me. I brushed my hair back then started to braid the hair in the back; leaving me with nothing but my face showing in the small mirror. I get up and left my room; seeing everyone through the window starting to head to the squad where the Reaping begins. My brother grabbed my hand then opened the door allowing my mother to walk out then us. We made it to the squad; my brother hand kept holding on to mine until we get in line. A few people in front were getting their figures picked by one of the devices the Peacekeeper's used. We walked forward and gave we're hands out; they picked out it the begin of my finger skin, making blood squeeze through the small cut then making me place it on the paper in front of us.

I turn looking for my brother, but he was already walking towards his group; where most boys who are eight-teen are kept. I try to walk but my feet stand in place, a few people bumped in to me than someone hand pulled onto my arm and put me into the group of young girls who looked the same age has me. When everyone was in place; a woman walked up to the microphone then lightly taping it, making sure that it was working. Before she begin; she clean her voice then smiled to everyone that was here.

Just when they showed the video of District 13, doing the same routine about how we overcame the hardship that districts created again. Pictures of a better tomorrow were showing, and what happened to the District after being destroyed by the Capitol again. Then the woman started; telling us how the Hunger games begin and how it was very important to have one girl and one boy to play in the games. This was part of their plans; they wanted all of us to know going against the Capitol meant losing everything you ever loved. And Distract 13 was the perfect example for everyone to know that. Then the screen went black, and started up with the woman who gave out the speech about how it's important to be in the Hunger Games.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, I'm Xuan," Xuan smiled; showing her white teeth. "It's the 81st annual Hunger Games. It's a pleasure to see all your faces again. Now shall we begin?" She laughed lightly at the question then put her hands out towards us all. "One girl and one boy will be picked to show District 14 specialties, May the odds be ever in your favor. Now, we'll do the ladies first." She walked over to where the bowels of girl's names were kept. She turned to us; giving that decent smile to the crowd then lowed her hand down to the bowel. She pushed back a few papers and reached her hand further in to the pile. She grabbed a small paper, finally, then walked back to the microphone; opening up the little paper with two fingers.

"Ava Eberlee."

My body froze; my heart quietly pounding away in its place. I looked down to my feet and stand there for a minute. But at the corner of my eyes; every girl standing next to me moved and turned their heads. I looked up around me; their eyes showing pit upon me. They wished me luck without saying a word; knowing I looked weak enough to be killed on the spot.

"Come on, sweetie. Its okay, come on."

I opened my mouth, but there was no point in saying anything. I put my feet in front of the other; only to have my feet shake as I keep trying to walk. My hands held tight to my dress and quickly shake as I looked away from the people to the center.

"Ava!" My brother voice called me; he pushed a few guys to the side and walked up to me, but the Peacekeeper put their arms in the way and kept him at a distance with their weapons. I stopped dead in my trucks and turned my head to look at him. "Ava, you don't need to do this. I can volunteer for you!" I turned around and looked him dead in the eyes; his eyes filled with shock, his hand to his side were turned in to fist. He may seem calm but inside him; he was crying out for me. My big brother, the one I will have to leave in this District, would take my place if I let him. I lift my hand up towards him and turned it in to a fist then kissed the back of my hand; in District 14 closing your hand in to a fist and kissing the back of it means a farewell. His eyes closed for a moment then tears fall down his cheeks. He opened them and shakes his head as if he wasn't agreeing to it. I knew my brother very well; he would have taken my place without any thought about it, and then Xuan would have to pick another girl for the games. But in the end, we both would lose to this game. So it's better if I go instead.

"Hurry Ava," Xuan voice called out to me; waving her hand out for me to hurry up. I moved my body to front of the center but my eyes were still watching my brother. Then finally I turned around and keep towards the front. I made it to the stairs and looked up to the screen; seeing my face look, pale and dry. My hair was tied back to the middle and braided to the ends.

My heart was lost; I don't know if I should be scared about being picked or shocked that when I finally let my guard down, I was picked to be in the game. I made to the front; watching everyone seeing at me; my brother was with my mother, who seemed to be lost in her over thoughts. Xuan smiled to me then turned back to the people.

"Alrightly! Let's chose a young gentleman!" She turned to her right and walked over; then as before she placed her hand inside the bowel, reaching the top of the pile and grabbing the first paper that touched her finger tip. She slowly took her time walking back to the microphone; opening the latter with her hands then reading the name. She lifted up her head and opened her mouth.

"Nathan Gilbert."

A scream was made, in the crowed. Someone was rushing through the people but just like my brother. The woman was kept at distance; fighting against the Peacekeepers. Her arms were stretched out; wanting to save the man who name was called out. A young man walked up to the front and came to us; not turning back to the woman who called out his name and asked for him to stay. Crying of children of the young mother was crying too; those children must be his family. Two brothers who looked ten-years old and a little girl who looked to be four-years-old was crying pretty hard. The young mother yelled out for Nathan to stay but she knew asking that would only mean going against the Capitol, and that can end deadly. But Nathan kept walking; his eyes looking straight towards us. He looked to be fifteen-years-old; his hair was short and stand up. His shirt was white and had a few buttons close to his chest. His pants were plain; covered up by his shoes which looked like boots.

Xuan looked at the both of us; our eyes were staring past each other.

Nathan.

I've seen him before; it was when my sister was going to school. She was two grades ahead of me. When I would get free time, which was every day to me. I would sneak in to her classroom and stayed there with her. Sometimes, I would stare at him; his face always seemed to be serious or in heavy thought. I wonder if lost his father in the bombs explosives or did he die in the rebellion?

His eyes stared deep into mine, trying to see if I was still in shock or maybe, if I was sad that I'll never see my brother once we leave our home.

"Go head and shake hands." Xuan voice slightly hissed at us; sounding so happy to find two kids who were more than willingly to be sent in to their deaths by their own Capitol. Nathan hand moved up and stood there in front of me; I watched his hand stay there for a second. I moved my hand up but then stopped halfway. I thought about what it was mean if I shake his hand. It would mean I was more than happy to be thrown in to the arena. Instead I put my hand down and turn my around; giving him my back. So I can only see the victors standing on the other side of the center.

People in the squad gasped, even Xuan eyes on the screen was opened wide. But I kept my head down from seeing anyone watching me. Soon after we were taking to the Justice Building; inside I was left in a room that was closed off to anyone beside the visitors I'm going to get. I waited there for an hour; hoping someone would came and tell me; that I was going to do my best getting out a live, or maybe die trying. But the reality is, I don't think they want me to live; it would mean another game if the both of us were to come out alive. It was a rule the Capitol made ever since the star-cross lovers get out with their lives.

District 12, which caused too much mess. If two people from the same districts get out a live; they'll have to go in to the arena two different times. One the Hunger Games, second the Reformation Game. Due to the rebellion, I think people are more a feared now than ever; it's not 24 tributes who are being sent to their deaths bed, but 26. Once during the 76th game, they had chosen four people to play in the Hunger games; showing anyone children twelve - eighteen, which left families who had three children; one of those two might have been picked to go. Since then on one dare to stand up to them, in fear they will change the rules and take out on their children.

A knock came through the door and opened lightly; my brother head popped in and saw me sating in a chair. He walked inside and the door started to close. His eyes were badly red and swollen. I rushed to my feet and run to him but he moved his hand to say stay where I was at. He's mad at me; he would never stop me from hugging him unless I did something wrong. Truth is, I think what I did was right. I couldn't do much like he did. He knows how guns should work, what should be inside the Peacekeeper suit if they were to get in to a fight against whomever. He knew nine out of ten jobs that in District 14. He was the top student in this school. I only know about the housing in Capitol; the way jewels are made into the skin. He would help mom more than I could.

"Brother," I opened my mouthed and wondering if he'll ever be okay. His head dropped and I saw tears falling to the ground. "Don't cry." it sounded more like a whisper then a voice. He walked over to me and hugged me; the hug was tighter than ever. My body was hurting because of his hug, but if I was ever to pull away, then I'll never remember how it feels to be hugged by him again. When he sopped, he pulled back and touched my head; where my bangs were at. He gentle smoothed my hair.

"Mother was wrong to have left you," He whispered to me; his mouth at the end lightly moved up as if to show a smile but, it stopped halfway and went back down. His hands cupped my face and looked into my eyes. "Promise me; please just promise me that you'll make out alive. I don't want this to be the last goodbye. I don't want to see you die on TV for everyone delight. If you have to, make some kind of allies with the Careers; that'll help you out for a while. Use your brain and try to make stuff in there, remember what the school taught you. "

"Brother-" my voice sounded like I was shaking out of my skin; which I started to notice that I was actually shaking in his arms. My hands touched his arms; hoping if I held on to him, that fear of everything I had in my stomach would go away.

"No Ava, you have to."

"You know I can't make that kind of promise!" Tears finally fall down my face.

"Then do it now! It's the only time that I ask of you! Ava, you know how hard it is to lose someone so close, remember Eartha, Dad?" when he mention our sister and father name; all I could feel was the pain in my knees. I couldn't tell if I fall to the ground or anything, tears were coming out of my eyes so fast I don't have time to see what I did. Only thing I was doing was gasping for air, that's how badly it got between my brother and I.

The memory of losing Eartha and father was too painful to bear, too hard to swallow back down.

My brother got down to his knees and buried my face in to his shoulder. I cried so hard; my throat was starting to make a weird sounded and at some point I was hiccuping.

When I stopped crying, the Peacekeeper's opened the door; telling my brother that it's time to go. He kissed my forehead. "You'll win right?" I shake my head at his answer; drying my face with my arm skin and waving goodbye to him. He hugged me one last time then as he slowly walked away; still holding on to my hand as far as it can. He let go and walked out of the room. The door was closed again; I pulled my legs up to my chest, feeling the air had slipped out of my lungs again.

We were taking into a car when we were done saying goodbye to everyone and drive to the train; inside the car no one said a word about me turning my back against everyone. My eyes still hurt from crying and since I didn't want anyone asking me why they were so swollen. I keep my eyes looking at the window. I felt like my world started to fall part has we leave District 14 and into where the train station stands on the Platte forum.

The car came to a stop; we get of car and walked up the stairs to the train. Once we were close to the train; the door moved out, pushing Nathan into me then up; slowly allow us to feel the cold air inside the train. Miss Xuan walked inside; her high heels making nose as she walked to the middle of the train.

Nathan looked down at me; telling me to go in. I put my lips in to a thin lie and walked inside the train. The train itself was the most beautiful thing in the world; besides me learning how house are being made in the Capitol. The walls inside the train were made out of cherry stone. The floor felt to smooth and easy to walk in to; its marbles, limestone to be exact. The doors moved to the side but mostly the doors went up; going inside the train top as we walked through.

When we get to the main part; tables and chairs were laid out in a perfect place. A TV stands in the middle of the living room of the train; three couches were around the TV; allowing a small drop where it had pillows lying down. Back to the tables and chairs; there was a door way that opened up to the living room. A window that was at least 8 inches wide and 9 inches in length; it showed that we're still in District 14. Then to the right side; there way a hallway that lead to doors that were closed.

I'm guessing, it was the rooms were I'll be staying until we get to the Capitol.

Miss Xuan walked behind us; placing her hand on the small of my back. I turned to look up to her, watching her eyes looking where in the train. "Isn't this a great? Oh! I can't wait!" She smiled at me then walked ahead of us. I moved my legs to the dining room; where that big window was at. I sat in one of the chairs; allowing myself to stay as clam as possible.

The train started moving slowly but after 10 miles per hour it started to get faster, rounding up to 150 per hour.

* * *

_{ Hi, _

_I hoped you like the story so far. My friend told me to write something different, so I made District 14 with her help. I'll write the reason why District 14 was even built. Also, I couldn't put much in the short belief summery, so its here on the first page before you start to read. _

_I hope you like the character, she'll be a little bit different from this point on :). _

_Everything that I have written from here, is from my head and doesn't belong to Suzanne Collins besides __Katniss and Peeta. she only inspired me to write one of my own :)!_  


_ if you have any questions/want to tell me something go head! I like it when someone has something to say, it help me a lot :)! Unless its negative, please don't, I did this pure out of fun and wanted to see where it would go._

_Thank you for read! _

_Stay tune, if you want to know what happens next.}_


	2. Mentor lessons

Chapter 2 Mentors lessens

A woman came out; taking a sit in front of the TV. She moved her short black hair away from her shoulders then looked at the TV.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and watched her sit so calmly on the couch. Nathan's head turned to look at the woman, puzzled at first but then something clicks in his head and he pushed himself away from her, towards where I was sitting.

The woman head turns to us, her mouth at the corner moved up to show us a smile. "So how old are you two?" Her voice sounded kind and comforting but deep down; I knew she was only being nice to us because it's our last days before the arena.

"Your Amélie," Nathan stands up and looks at her in disbelief; his brown eyes looked beyond sad, but in shocked. "Why are you here? We have two other mentors that can help us. You don't need to go through this." His voice sounded worried about Amélie, worried if we're in the wrong hands. But who wouldn't be when you have her as mentor? We both know what type of person Amélie is. Kind, sweet, and caring but after coming back from the Hungers Games; she lost sight of who she was and stop doing every day work, staying in her house. Years after her games, the two men from our District were the mentors for the girls and boys. But this is the first that I've seen her mentor for anyone, let alone see her set foot in the train. I'm not sure if I should be honored or worried I'm in the hands of a woman who could easily spill out of reality and back into her own world.

Amélie looked away; seeing the small window that stood across from us, giving us what little light was left from outside. "Yes, I know. We do have Eli and Parnell. But I've volunteered my time for the two of you." She turned back and stood up on her high heels then walked around the couch; placing her left hand on to the couch then looked into both our eyes. "But I have a better plan then just telling you two, to fight hard and brutal." Amélie was right, Eli and Parnell only told the preview fighters to go in hard and kill who ever stood in their way. But from what I've seen, it doesn't always work out that way. The only time our District came out a live, was an eighteen year old girl and a boy the same age; these two did the same thing but different come backs in order to get out alive. They helped each other kill off the weakest then the strongest. But like I said before, only six tributes from the same Districts could come out alive. After that, a year will be given before they are sent back in the arena again. The Reformation game.

I remember watching that year; it was the 78th game, after the Capitol deiced to put the hunger games back from resting for 11 or 15 years. Those two teenagers were called back, no one was chosen to fight; only the remaining tributes from the game before. I wonder if these two adults thought they had win when the Capitol stopped everything, it was after the 79th. When everything stopped; all the games, jobs, even everyone in the Capitol didn't have has much as they did before. But what were their reasons to stop the games? The Capitol powerful, yes; they had shown that when they destroyed District 13 again. But this time, they made sure no one got out alive and if they did; they made sure they were sent to the worst places. Were they trying to make everyone think that they finally have the freedom they wanted? Whatever the reason is, I bet it went down hill when the Capitol and Gamemakers decided to call back one girl and one boy again for their delight. I guess after so many years, you began to think that you actually win. That year was the saddest; these two adults were killed three days later when they crossed District 2. I think District 2 came out alive; making them the Victor that year.

Xuan smiled then clapped her hands causing all of us to turn to her. Making the tensed feeling a little more comfortable than what Amélie did when she walked into the room. "Oh goody! This year will be the greatest." Miss Xuan could be right; though I'm not sure if Amélie could pull off making us the greatest District that could fight. "Now, now. We need to get to know each other. So, I prepare a dinner."

I was in my room for the next hour; sitting on the soft, elegant covers that lay so gently on the bed. The colors of the sheets were made out of a flower; its roots started out green but blossomed in to a beautiful purple that no one has seen beside our District. I pulled at the covers; putting the clothing under my nose, feeling how gentle it feels against my skin. It's too soft for me, but at the dark hours of the night that grows, I hope they do trick and make me sleep like nothings were too happened. I pushed myself off the bed and walked to one of the closets that stood beside the door; its doors were crated out with a light knife, making big and small circles, butterflies flying over them like their flowers. I pulled my hair down; undoing the braid and feeling the hairs lying against my shoulder skin. I take the clothing that's on me off; letting it slip to the ground then taking my feet out of them. I grabbed the clothing off the floor then gently folded it and putting it inside one of the drawers that was in the closet. I walked over to where a door stayed closed and opened the door; a white but light turned on when I opened the door. A shower stood on the right side and a stink beside it.

The floor was made out of a smooth stone that kept the water from getting in to its roots. I walked inside the bathroom; letting my fingers run against the wall then stopped when I was close to the shower. I turned one of the knobs on the shower; water started to come out when I turned it all the way and couldn't go any further. The steam of the water, told me I turned to the hot side then fixed back in to the middle where it was hot and cold. I stood in the water; feeling the water hit against my skin, dripping down with all the dirt I have from today. Something asked me what kind of shampoo I wanted to use, and since the only shampoo I ever used was a plain. I asked for anything that was flower sighted. I get out of the shower; feeling too clean for once. I grabbed a towel from a closet that secretly blended with the walls. I pulled it over my head and dryed my hair then the rest of my body. When I was done, I left the towel over my head; letting the water wet the towel then letting it hit the floor. I looked through a drawer in the closet and pulled out a purple shirt that was plain then pulled it over my head. Then pulled out a black pair of pants over my legs and zipped it up.

Everyone's room were knocked more than once. I heard Miss Xuan knock; her light hand barely making any sounded on the door but somehow it worked out for a young woman as she went to each of our rooms. "Dinner time! Come on out you two silly little kids!" Miss Xuan voice echo through the hallway: causing it to sound more annoying than actually was face to face. Her high heels started to walk away, making a loud click each step she took. Miss Xuan seems like a nice young woman, but I wonder what's wrong with her if she chose to be in this job. Would I be in the wrong if I asked her myself?

When everyone was at the table, Miss Xuan finally sat down in one the chairs next to Nathan and Amélie. The food on the table smell delicious; its stench coming up from the bowel, which to me seemed like the food came fresh out of the oven or stove. There were at least ten, maybe fifteen bowels sitting on the table waiting for anyone of us to grab one and start digging into it. Nathan was the first one to grab some bowel that looked like soup. He grabbed the spoon next to him and put it in the bowel; then he took it up to his mouth. Putting whatever flavor was in the food and slowly eating into the pieces.

Even though it's rude to stare while someone's eating, I couldn't help myself but to stare; his face relaxed at the warmth of food in his mouth then he continue to eat again. Miss Xuan grabbed a bowel of her own choice and started to eat. I sat there, watching everyone take the Capitol food in to their mouths then stomachs. I wasn't sure if I should be happy to see all kinds of different food or be disturbed that they would feed us when our going to be died soon.

"Ava," I turned away from the food and looked at the mentor; her face worried about my very being and how I haven't even touched anything in front of me. "Please eat. The only way to stay alive in the arena is to eat as much as possible now. Look at it this way," both Miss Xuan and Nathan look my way when Amélie explained to me how food can be the only source that I have right now for the arena. I sit there listening to each word that came out of her mouth then finally she stopped and I started to eat whatever was in front of me. The food was hot and hard to swallow without it burning my tongue or throat. Instead I spent the three hours of the first day trying to finish the food on the table.

Usually our District gets enough food to feed everyone but not as good as the food on the train. I thought about how my brother would work, the harder the job, the more sources you can take home to your family. Even feeding them with different kinds of food; richer and healthier for any family with a member who knows, understands the system of working. It was a deal the Capitol gave to us, only us. Since most experiments were moved to District 14 far from the Capitol, so no one from there could hurt. We were given a choice to chosen any type of work in our District from houses to guns. Anyway, I'm not sure how or why they moved the experimentation to our home.I remember my father telling me, the only reason why they let such a thing in to our District was because so many bombs under work were going off.

My father was sitting at the table; rubbing at his forehead like he had a headache coming on. I was only 5 when I ran to him and told him about school and what we were learning about. At the moment the words spilled out of my mouth and I asked him why the Capitol made us the experiment District, there are at least twelve other Districts that could have taken the job with no question. My father laughed, he grabbed me off the floor and on to the table; lightly taking my small hand in to his big palms. "The only reason why they gave us such a job is because were the only District that hasn't betrayed them. I heard from everyone else over the years," His voice lowed in to a whisper and smiled at me, showing me that the words he was going to say could only be kept between him and I. "the bombs went off randomly when the scientist would see if they would work. Everyone living inside the Capitol would worry when a bomb, gun, anything that could easy go off was inside their home and also after a while the Capitol decided it would be best if one of the District's would hold such an important matter. I guess that's the only reason why District 14 was made. Since the Capitol couldn't trust the other Districts due to the rebellion."I was worried for my father, he didn't mind the Capitol but sometimes I wonder which side he was on most of the time.

I sat there; playing with the spoon in my hand, moving it back and forth with each hand. Would I be considered a trader when everyone sees that I turned my back on the boy from my District? Would they believe my words if all I would say was I couldn't look at everyone? Giving up any kind of life I was hoping to have until this?

Something was clicking on the floor and I turned my thoughts of habit and saw Miss Xuan walking back from wherever she was at, alone followed Amélie, Nathan. They sat in front of the couch; allowing the TV to turn on its own. I stood up, taking steps towards the couch and sitting on the pillows on the floor.

The show began; showing one girl being picked from District 1, but someone volunteered; a women who looked to be seventeen-years-old, a smile on her face showed and she calmly walked up to stage. She waved to her people and the announcer said her name, Emma. Then a guy was picked, a few people did the same thing but he didn't let them go. He was just happy to be the one picked. His name was Mason.

Then it turned to District 2, a men who was only eighteen-years-old was called on; his eyes hiding behind his glasses. He waved to everyone before making it up to the stage, he take the announcer hand and shake it; looking at his people then the TV; showing everyone a gentle but evil look to us; 'I'm-going-to-win.' Lucas. Then a sixteen-year-old girl was called on; her red hair moving side-to-side; her white dressed followed behind her on the ground, then took someone hand to help her up on the stage, since her high heels were going her trouble up the stairs, Mia. They both shake hands then held into each other bodies; waving to the crowed nonstop.

District 3 faded up; calling out the name of a young girl, she looked to be twelve-years-old. Her blonde hair was down, showing how short her hair was to her shoulders. She turned around, and then walked up to the stage; smiling so sweetly to the cameras then looking at the announcer. Abigail. The same thing goes to the boy; he pulled his bangs out of his face; he looked only thirteen-years-old but then someone volunteered for him; it was a man who seemed to be seventeen-years-old; his blue eyes watched toward the screen then walked up to the Centre. Benjamine.

District 4 showed up; showing everyone smiling, cheering on for the announcer to call out a name. A fourteen-year-old boy was called out, he take his place up front, Liam. A big scream of cheer was given out to the boy; his face lighted up with a hinted smile but he gave no wave or anything, he stood there just taking all the pleasure of everyone calling out to him. Then a girl; with blue hair took the stage, her name being called out again from the announcer of their District. Ella. Everyone shouted again; only the girl who was sixteen-years-old took the cheers and blow everyone kisses. She yelled for the crowd to continue their happiness for her.

District 5; a girl who seemed eighteen takes the stage, her flowing green hair moved as the wind bowed. She doesn't smile to anyone but stands there, knowing very well no one is going to wish her luck. The mood from the preview Districts were happy but it changes when it hit the lower Districts. Her name was Aelan, and no one volunteers for her. A small looking nerdy boy takes the stage; he smiled when his feet touched the stage; then turned to his crowed; his eyes showing a green mixer of blue. A little bit of the crowd wished the young boy luck, hoping he would live but knowing from their eyes he was going to die. Cade.

District 6 was showing; the announcer barely calling out the name of a young girl, Gisela; her eyes seemed sad. But she walked forward, accepting whatever fate she had then started to walk up to the stage. I watched her eyes; she only looked twelve but she seemed older then twelve. Then a boy who was thirteen, Ferdinand walked forward; no emotion was shown, nor did the announcer force the boy to say or do anything.

District 7 followed afterwards, a boy waiting on stage, his name Wilson was called again to show us they already picked a boy from their District, he was the same age as Nathan; fifteen. Then a girl was called out; she was only thirteen years old. The same age as me; her eyes stayed in the front; not daring to say anything to the crowd with her eyes. Liora.

District 8 came out; called Kellon, a young small boy; who was only twelve-years-old. He stood where the line being; his green eyes staring in to the screen, showing just how scared he was. Then someone yelled out for the boy; calling him something, but I think it meant farewell from his family. He slowly takes the stage, his eyes showing hints of water inside of them. At that very moment he looks at everyone, he was going to start crying but something stopped him and he just stood there taking in the pain. Then a girl was called, Ianthe. She was only seventeen-years-old, she walks up to the Centre; not allowing anyone to stop her or her emotions. She turns to the crowd and gives them the sign of farewell; her hand covering up her lips, then pulled it down.

District 9 popped up; the announcer smiling his face off; hints of pain showing on the old man face from smiling so hard; his face soften when he picked out a name then called out Stella. A girl, who was fourteen walked forward; her face was harder, knowing very well there's no turning back when no one volunteered for her. She waited up on the stage; just keeping her eyes forward and not on the crowd. A boy Eamon takes the stage. His white eyes looking at everyone but he showed nothing. He seemed to look eighteen. Just like before, no one says anything but the crowd gives the two kids applause sending them off to the arena.

The screen goes black, than District 10 showed up, allowing a boy walking up to the stage; his brown hair covering up his eyes. He looked to be sixteen; the announcer says the name again, Hackelt. Then she called out for a girl, Drusilla. The girl was eighteen and walked up to the stage. She shakes Hackelt hand then turned around for the camera to look at her; her chin line fixed her rounded face perfectly then she smiled at us.

I sat up straight; watching the screen show District 11. It started out as quietly like the others. One girl was called by her name, Udavine; which sounded like something I heard before. She appeared to be fifteen; her legs walked fast to the stage then just stood on the left side of the announcer. Then a boy, Tymon was called out. He walked up like the girl then turned around; showing us a tired seventeen-year-old boy who hasn't slept for a few days. It stopped showing District 11 and moved on to the District 12.

District 12 was quiet as usual; everyone faces were sadden, the lines of each age were orderly strict. Each Peacekeeper standing with their weapons in hands; waiting to make a move as if the people in that District would take a chance to do something against them. Every face looked bony and tired, some faces are fine with skin, showing just how poor the District is. I swallow my feelings down that threaten to show for their District. Then finally the announcer, the woman before that stayed with Katniss and Peeta smiled. She called out the name of Octavia. The girl looked to be fifteen-years-old; she pushed a few people out of the way and started to the stage. Her legs started to shake but she stopped herself from doing so. She stood on the right side of the woman; looking at everyone then at the screen; she mumble a few words to herself, showing her mouth moving but nothing was said then finally a male name was giving out, Octavia jumped a bit at the name then calmly mumbled to herself again. The boy, Jedediah, walked out of the boys group. His chest moved out in a heavy sigh then he takes one big step towards the front; his eyes looking down at the ground. At this point, any sound that was made was only the breathing of everyone there. Jedediah looked at least sixteen. Once the two tributes hands touched and shake the screen moved on to our home.

District 14 was shown; everyone in their places; then Miss Xuan walking towards the girls bowel; it showed her hand digging in to the latter's then finally pulling one out. She walked over to the front and smiled at everyone. She finally spoke. My name was said. Everyone eyes moved towards me; every girl standing next to me moved away; making a small path for me. I saw myself just standing there for the longest time until Miss Xuan said something to me. Then finally I looked up and see how I looked. My eyes showed fear but my face was just plain. Then finally my brother called out my name; his face was scared, scared for me. He tries to walk towards me, but then stopped because of the Peacekeepers. He kept talking then finally I showed him my farewell. His eyes sadden then walked back as I left for the front. Nathan name was called out from the guys. As before the same scream was called out for him; he just kept walking then finally the crying of the children could be heard. No one said a word, Miss Xuan asked us to shake hands but it didn't show how she hissed at us. But like I did, I turned away and give them my back, Miss Xuan face lost her smile and showed how shock she was; everyone faces in the place changed like hers. Someone mouthed opened, mumbling something. Then finally the TV ended and turned off.

Amélie called out my name, but I just kept staring at the TV, She stood up and started to shake my shoulders but I pulled away from her hands. "Ava, you shouldn't have done that." I shake my head, not wanting to hear from her. "Ava," she started again, but I get up and turn to her.

"What I do is my doing. I don't need you mothering me when I already have a mother." Words can hurt people but the look on her face changes; her mouth closed again and I walked out of the living room towards the dining room. Just when I thought I get away from everyone, they all decide to follow me into the dining room.

"Look Ava, what you did was just, well," Miss Xuan started but she wasn't sure how to put the words together without hurting me. I looked at everyone, but they seem to happy about what I did, nor were they going to stay quiet about it either. "Rude and insulting to us, even the Capitol might think it's some kind of rebellion now."

I take a seat on one of the chairs and let everyone talk, I don't bother telling them to shut up, because one I already did and two, if I let them talk the sooner, the better everything well go back to normal.

Amélie takes a seat next to me then takes my palm into her hand. "So shall we get started into the advice I need to give you two?" she didn't like us fighting over something that already happened. "We just have to be careful about what we're going to be doing, okay? Maybe when we have the interview, Ava, you can explain along with whatever you're going to be saying. But for right now, I need you two to tell me what your good at."

I pulled my hand out of her grip and moved two chairs away from her, so I let Miss Xuan sit next to her. Nathan sits in the seat next to me and Miss Xuan. His brown eyes looked at the plates that were still on the table. I watched him for a little bit then looked away.

"Does it matter what we use?" Amélie looks at Nathan then shakes her head; she waited for one of us to say something useful but when we say nothing, she sighs and gets up. Her high heels still making sound as she walks to the front of us; grabbing a knife off the table and putting it on to the wall. My eyes moved up to the knife and stared at it, Nathan face moves to look at her. "Okay, if I use a knife. It can help me. Now let's say this," she turns around and looks at us; still having the knife on the wall. "I can throw the knife, stab anyone or cut something down."

"I think we know what you're talking about; we don't need you explaining to us what a weapon is." Nathan looks at Amélie's knife then at her. "We're from District 14, the District which holds any weapon, let alone having to make one. I think we can do something on our own. And besides, I have nothing that good, besides learning about the bow and arrows back home."

"See? Stuff like that. Anything you were taught in school can help you right now. I mean anything can work. At the moment you walk in, you have the advantage of living." Amélie walks back to us and sticks the knife right where my hands were at. I kept my hand right where the knife was placed on the table. I looked back at her; watching her eyes stare into mine. "Contacts between the eyes keep the person guessing. If you challenge them, they can likely back down." I grabbed a fork from the table then aimed at her hand; she grabs my wrist and turns my arm around my throat then tights the grip by pulling my arm. Nathan gets up and grabs the knife off the table then throws it at Amélie Face. She pushes me into Nathan; causing the knife to hit the wall beside Amélie's shoulder.

Miss Xuan gasps when the knife hits the wall then stands up, wondering if everyone in the room was okay but she ends up yelling at us. I end up falling on top of Nathan; closing my eyes at the fact I was stupid enough to try to hurt her. I roll myself off of Nathan then stand up.


	3. Capitol

Chapter 3 Capitol

"That's good you both can react from my attack. Now, I want you two to keep at it. It's already a reaction, but make it habit. Now I want to come back at this tomorrow morning. Later tomorrow we'll be making it to the Capitol. We'll discuss about it later, Breakfast is at 7. Be there." Amélie walked through the door; leaving us to each other.

Miss Xuan told us everything in the morning will be explained and how it's planned out for us. She keeps looking in her planner then closes it one last time. She smiles at us, telling us to behave then leaves to do something with the mentor.

We both stayed quiet for a while. I look back at the window; the train finally passing the gates of our District then showed the ocean. I walked up to the window and touched the glass; the water being bright blue, showing fishes swimming through the night.

"In a few hours we'll be at the Capitol." Nathan walked up to the window. He lays against the glass; showing that the glass can hold the weight of human shoulder. When I didn't say a word back to him, he looks out to the ocean. "Aren't you the sister of Eartha?"

The sound of her name keeps picking at my insides. I pulled my hand down to my sides then turned my head towards him; I finally looked up to his eyes. "Don't bother; soon we'll be in the arena. Talking to you now will only make it worse. We'll just keep it like as it is; I don't know you and you don't know me."

His eyes don't get soft when I told him to leave me alone; he just stood there against the glass with his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't know me? Hah," he sort of laughed at my words. I griped my hands into a fist and just let him laugh. "Funny you should say that now, but when it comes to the arena you'll be crying to stay with me then."

"Don't be so proud Nathan. I'm not that weak. I already have a plan when I'm inside. And you don't top it, so just shut up already." I turned around and walked towards the door way then I stopped in my way, I turned my head to look at him. Nathan was staring at me; he gets off the window then walks pasted me. Then lightly pushes me to the side as he walks through. "Good then, I have nothing to worry; I can just kill you in the end." Once he said that, I stood still; letting my shoulder hit the doorway. My breathing lightly stopped, causing my head to start aching.

Once I'm inside the second arena, can I kill him? Will I be able to finish him when it comes to the two of us and the other tributes? When I think back to his family; he has two brothers and a little sister to go back to. He has a mother, who still having a child on the way. If I take him away, his whole family will be in pain, the only person I can go back to is my brother. No one else. My father died, so is my sister. So if it comes to.

"Does he have the right to kill me?" I mumble looking up to the train; night fall come, allowing the lights inside the train to turn on. I walked out and went to my room. When I opened my door to the room, I rushed to the bed, feeling the sheets singing to me. The door to the room closed itself. I pulled the sheets over my head and covered myself from the thoughts that taunted me. I closed my eyes hard, forcing myself to fall asleep; the sheets did wonders and helped me fall asleep just like my brother does when he comes into my bed if I can't sleep.

Sound was hitting against the door, I opened my eyes to the ceiling; seeing the light from outside hit inside the room, filling it with warmth. "Ava, get up dear. It's already 7-am! Sweetheart, everyone's waiting for you!" Miss Xuan voice waked me from the very dreams that silent my thoughts. I get up then get the sheets off of me then off out of bed; I take a quick shower and put on new pair cloths from the dresser.

Then I was done, I left the room, with the towel still in my hair. I walked through the hallway; seeing Amélie, Nathan and Miss Xuan sitting at the table with all kinds of Breakfast. I take a seat next to Miss Xuan and Amélie. "I'm happy to see you slept well Ava, but there's no time to waste. Xuan and I have been talking; we need to know now if you two plan to work together or not," Amélie looks at the both of us then pulled her chair closer to the table.

I looked over at Nathan; his eyes never stared at me for so long.

"So I know this is fast and scary."

"I'm not scared." I looked at Nathan, mad that he would spoke when I wanted to.

Amélie stared at us, than sighed. But she started again with her words. "So decide now if you two plan to work together or not."

"I don't."

"I Do."

Amélie face is puzzled at the fact Nathan say he wants to be my partner inside the arena and when I said I didn't want to work with him. I bite down at my tongue then smile at her, Amélie buys the act then smiles at the both of us; believing I want to be Nathan's partner. "Good, good. I was hoping you guys would say yes. Now look, I don't want you to fight. Instead leave as soon as you can; fighting the movement you guys are let out, it would only cause one of you two to get killed. And I really hope you guys don't die on me on the first day. So instead, while you're training, I want you two to get to know some of the kids there. We need allies before you are sent out in the open arena. Start with the Districts 7-12. Now if you get 2 or 6 tributes to join you; then at last they'll help you to be the winners."

"Then I have a different idea." I blurt out; looking at the food; I take apple out of the bowel and held out in front of me. "Getting Distrust 7-12, they'll only see us as weaklings." But getting them to join us would only make it harder on us. I don't plan to join a big group, and saying goodbye by killing them. If that were to happen, I would be sick from the blood being spilled For now, I need to think about who I'm willing to join for the moment when the time comes.

"Ava? What's your plan?" I turned to look at Amélie, then smile at her as I take a bite into the apple; the juice from the apple is sweet and sour. My mouth fills with joy as I finish eating it.

"I don't agree on your idea, but he can join them," my eyes moved to look at Nathan; his arms were on the table, all fingers holding on to each other. "But I won't."

"Ava, if you don't have any allies, they'll be seeing you as a weakling. Beside the Districts 7-12 are just as helpful then none."

"What time does the training start? What I need to know is what their good at and how fast can they react. Most importantly, sponsors are what we need. The more we have, the better chances we have at stay living then having allies." I finished the apple and licked my lips from the juice.

Amélie shake her head then showed me her white shining teeth; she put her fingers on her forehead and laughs a little. "So your that type girl, you use words to help you. Training doesn't start until 10 am. That could work, but make sure you're not using it on him," Amélie points to Nathan; who started to eat his food. "Now, that could very well help you in some cases but not all the time, Ava. Who do you think is going to be in your allies? The way I've see you, you're a scared little girl who was picked for the reaping. I don't think the Careers will see you anything else but that."

I smiled then started to eat my food; she could be right but I have a few things before I let that can open. Right now, I need to know that boy from District 2. Something about him makes me wonder.

The train hits the tunnel; inside of the train goes black for a bit, than the lights in the rooms turn on their own. My heart tightens at the darkness but lets the grip go when the lights were on. We all chose to eat the food that was on the table; filling our stomachs as much as we can. When we were done, all of us stayed in the living room; sitting around and doing whatever we wanted to do.

Amélie find out how good Nathan is with the bows, even making his own weapons from whatever metals are there with him. She talks to him about other things I don't hear at the time.

When the train left the tunnels; I get up off the couch and looked through the small windows, the ocean of the Capitol's comes into view, and I find myself smiling at how beautiful it is. Before I knew it, the train went into the city; there was a crowd waiting for us, a lot of people screaming at us and yelling at us to come out. They sounded happy that District 14 has two young children coming to play their games like always. I keep smiling at them, giving them a small wave when they saw me in the window. They're screams become louder just because of a wave I gave them.

Nathan takes noticed of the sound and walks over to the small window; over looking at all the women and men standing there for us. Every woman standing there, takes noticed of Nathan, their mouths opened but I couldn't tell what was being said about him.

"Looks like we made it!" Miss Xuan sings in her happy tone then opened the door; she walks to us and fix's our shirts and hair. "Alrightly lets meet everyone!" She slightly pushed me to the door with Nathan behind me.

I walked out; seeing everyone staring at us, quiet as a bird; wondering if we were any good or fun to them. My eyes wander to every face filled with make-up. They're eyes shaped like animals I've seen back at home; their skins made out of gold or a type a jewelry they like. I smiled to them; their faces lighted up and screamed at us; which meant they liked us a lot now.

Peacekeepers kept the people behind them; making sure no one gets in the way of our path to the Tributes home that we are staying in the Capitol. The screaming and yelling cause my ears to hurt but since I didn't want to be rude I kept my hands besides my legs. The red carpet is long and the only way to get to the building is walking through the crowd to the doors.

Usually they would make the trains go under the building but now these days; they found it a lot better to let the crowd like us more than letting the train take us inside the building.

Nathan walks besides me; taking in the crowd of people who just started liking him. I stopped and saw a woman; her eyes were red but the coloring changed to a purple-ish cat eye. Her skin was green and become light when I noticed her. Her skirt was long and falls to the ground; making her look like some type of bird. Her shirt connected to the skirt but was shaped as a bird head; covering up her chest but not her shoulders. Her eye lashes were long and stranded out more than the dress. I walk forward; staring at her clothes then her make-up. This is the first time I've ever seen anyone so rich.

I put a note in my head that they look more like monsters instead of people like us. I reached my hand out, the woman opened her mouth; her face in shocked that I would want to touch her. When she took my hand into hers, she gently grips on to my hand; then moved her mouth, instead of staying quiet; she starts to scream in pleasure.

Nathan takes my hand out of hers, pulling on my wrist but it was too late; everyone around her was starting to push through the Peacekeepers, then finally breaking their way into our path. "Now you've done it!" Nathan says standing there, holding on to my wrist and seeing everyone start to run up to us. They pushed us around and try to hug us, even touch our hair at some point. Everyone started to treat us like some kind of dolls they never seen before, which is true. They never have seen us before.

Nathan's grip on my hand tights and he pushes his way through the crowd until we made it to the door. Amélie and Miss Xuan fought their way out and met with us up to the door. When we're inside, I started to laugh; just one touch and everyone started to push and shove their way onto the red carpet just to be with us.

Miss Xuan sighs then shakes her head in disappointed. "Ava, you could have gotten hurt! You shouldn't play with the crowd like that!" I just shrug it off, allowing Miss Xuan to yell at me for the crowd incident and how everyone here could have gotten hurt in anyway. After she was done yelling at me, Amélie walked us through the building until the walls ended; showing us a doorway that had two doors. She pushed the one of the doors open with her left hand and held out for us to walk through. Once we were inside the room, it was empty, showing no life inside the room; only a hallway.

Amélie started to walk down the stairs; something started to move around her as she walked through the hallway to the elevators. Then it hits me, (it's water on the floor). The water blended in with the floor, no light was jumping off the water onto the ceiling to tell us that there was water on ground. The water came up to my waist when I step down to the hallway, then I started to notice my body wasn't getting wet from the water, only my pants. I wonder what type of water it is. When we get out of the water, Amélie pushes a button on the wall and a light comes on, showing something coming up.

I look down to my clothes, thinking it still wet, only there was no sight of my clothing ever touching the water. I turned back to look at the water but I couldn't tell if there was any there. The elevator doors opened upward; showing the walls inside the elevator were made out of crystals. It started to shine brightly when Amélie walked inside the elevator, the ground showed only the blackness which had no light down there.

I walked inside then Nathan, and Miss Xuan gets in last. She moves her fingers to the buttons then presses a red crystal showing the number 14 when her finger pressed against it. The elevator door started to move down then finally closed. I stared at all the coloring, counted in my head where 1 starts then ends with 14. The elevator started to move up; counting each floor it passes then finally, 12 showed but the coloring was different than the ones I've seen. It was dark and heavy under the counting; it showed a heavy black. I wonder if it means they can't be trusted anymore.

The doors to the elevator opened, we are shown a room with soft lighting. Nathan walks out first then our mentor, Miss Xuan touches my shoulder and helps me walk out of the elevator into the room.

A woman and a man turned to look at us; they're eyes showing us a calm face and a gentle touch of kindness. They walked forward, lightly making Amélie move behind them. The woman pulls at my hair and down to my arm, which passes my elbow. The Man grabs Nathan shirt then drops it back as if he was scared of the color. I turned my head to the man ignoring the woman, who was bothering me with everything like he was.

Who were these people? Why are they pulling at our clothing, hair, hands, and how our skin looked?

The woman grabs my chin and pulls my face to look at her. "Eyes so calming, yet something deep in them; prepares your hurting? I love the touch of brown and green in them. It gives it, what? Oh yes, something gentle. Very gentle, any person would believe a word you say with such eyes." Her hands smooths out my bangs from my face, putting them behind my ear then gentle touches my cheeks with both her palms. "Well, I think I got something for this young lady. Her eyes show something, a tiger, a tiger who is waiting to come out, a beautiful rare tiger." She turns to the man then smiles. The man puts his hand on Nathan shoulder; his eyes gently given a soft look to Nathan.

He walks to the front; snapping his fingers for something. "Oh yes, I love these two deeply. You're Nathan," the man points to Nathan then turns to me, looking at my eyes then down to my feet. "Then you must be Ava. You two are quiet a pair. I must say, I was hoping for kids that looked weak and scared. But over all, they picked a wonderful pair. Anyways, Nathan, you're handsome, any kind of woman would like it. I mean the reaction the woman down there gave when they saw you. I have to say, I didn't think you were a young man at all. You look like an adult." He had his hand out to Nathan; giving him the spotlight but then closes his hand as he turns to me. He smirks like something about me was different than Nathan. "Ava, your timeless beauty, your face, everything about you; is simply beautiful. I mean your eyes can catch any man's heart, and your lips. Oh my, I think we have a lot to deal with." The man eyes turned to the woman; who was shaking her head in agreement.

"Who are you?" Nathan said. His brown eyes looked at Amélie for an explain but just as she was going to tell us about the two people in front of us, the woman who talked about me puts her hand up towards Amélie.

"We're your stylist," the woman simply starts, when Amélie backed away. "I'm Caitlin, and this is Montague," Caitlin moves her hand to the side besides the man standing next to her. "Tonight's the opening ceremonies, plus we need to spend a lot of hours trying to make you less...how I should this without hurting you? Disgusting. Right now, your both are not presentable." Caitlin pushes me and Nathan towards a room; eight people were inside the room, standing around, then finally they turned their heads to look at us. A few people in the room gasped but some of them turned back to their friends and comment how we looked.

Caitlin pulls me to a table then smiles at me with her hands to my shoulders. "I'll see you after a few hours. Oh don't worry; Mr. Handsome over there wouldn't be in the same room." Caitlin waves her hand to take Nathan out of the room with his stylist. Four people in the room leave with Montague as he walks out of the room. The door closes, making a soft sound. Caitlin eyes were green; purple eyeliner shaped out the line of her eye, then filled in with a light golden brown on her eye lid. Her clothes didn't stand out in a big way. It was just a simple dress; the color was red. Her shirt cutting to point of her chest but stood fixed with the other shoulder being covering in a long sleeve. Her bare shoulder held red paints to the back of her shirt; painting out the same patterns like the shirt: waves. Then her skirt over flowed to her knees, cutting short to the right, which showed her long leg then leaving it long to the left; covering up her high heels. "Look kiddo, I'll make sure the whole crowd sees you just as beautiful as you are. A tiger. I just need to polish you up and make sure nothing sticks out." She turns to her four people, which were three women and one man standing next to her; ready to do whatever they did. "I leave the rest up to you four; make sure you do nothing wrong, and after your done polishing my precious jewelry. Call me." Caitlin walks to the door then wave's to me as she leaves.

The moment the door closes, all heads turned to me. "May," one woman who was shorter then all of them say. Her mouth was the color orange, a bright orange. Her eye colored was a normal brown but her skin color was a bit brown with orange. Her hair was just like everyone else; changed with different colors of orange to fix her lips. "Oh well, let's get her ready." I would have gone against them, but really, there are four against one. It wouldn't be in my favor, plus how bad could this treatment be?

The shortest woman grabs my hand and looks at how my hands are; then down to my nails. She slightly hisses at how ugly they are then starts to fix them; causing me some pain between each nail. "I'm Padma." Padma begins speaking; pulling at my fingers up to her face then seeing if each nail looks perfect to her.

While she works at my nails, the man lays me down on the bed; pulling the leg pants up to my knees then touching my legs gently. He grab something then spreads the warmth gel over my leg, then placing a white paper on top of the gel, making the warmth start to fade. Just then he pulls out the white paper off my leg, I pulled my hand away from Padma and started to scream my lungs off.

The pain in my leg felt too painful, I try to run away but the other two women kept me on the table; force weight on to my shoulders and chest. "Sorry kitty, but the hair on your legs. Ew, no one likes hair on their legs. Don't worry, after a while, you'll start to get over the pain." The man looks at me; putting more gal on my leg then the white paper. "I'm Harry, your facial treatment." He continues, pulling at the white paper, taking the hair with him. I try to scream but the sound got stuck in my throat. "Kitty, you're going to have to talk, I mean after all, it might help you from screaming." He pulls again and I find myself crying from the hair pulling on my legs.

"It burns!" I shouted at him, while Padma fixes my nails on my right hand; which seems to me, I think that's the worst hand she should have started on. The two other women kept holding my shoulders against the table. "Why are you people doing this?!" I yelled as he pulls again, letting the paper drop to the ground when he was done.

"Yes, I know kitty. I mean it's the most painful thing in the world, but it's better to go on TV looking pretty and beautiful then to go ugly, and well, disgusting. Trust me, I love making people beautiful, and kitty, I think you need this more than anyone there. Oh look, your leg all red. Hm, well that it's for the left leg, how for the right leg." Harry say in a lovely but singing voice as he turns the warmth gel over to my right leg.

When he said he barely get done with one leg, I felt like I was going to die from all the pain that white paper pulled off.

Padma and Harry spend two hours fixing my nails and hair off my face. Harry got me up off the table then looked at my face; he grabs something that was pointy then started pulling hair off my eyebrows. He told me, hairs that grow on your eyebrow that wasn't needed, was something that needed, NEEDED to come off. While the whole time he was still plucking my eyebrows; Harry talked about his life and how he liked living in the Capitol, what it meant to him as he worked here. When he was done, Harry stopped messing with my face, eyebrows, legs, and underarms. He smiles at his masterpiece leaving me to the other two women.

Padma stops at my hands, telling the other to hurry for their parts so she could do my feet. The other two women stripped me from my clothing; they looked at how my body was, then one started to talk. "She needs a nice, hard clearing. Look at all the die skin cells on her. I need if we," The taller woman pulls my chin to the right; making me look at the floor where the white paper stood on the floor. "Get rid all that, than the skin will show how beautiful her face is, also it'll glow because of the new skin." The woman lets go of my face then grabs my hand; pulling me to the bathroom and making me take a hard hot shower, removing whatever dead skin cells that was on my body.

While I was showering, the woman helped me get rid of what she was talking about. "So Ava, how can a girl like you not see how you look?" I turned my head towards her; her eyes the color of blue, looking at my cheeks then cleaning it hard. I didn't answer her, only because I didn't know now to. District 14, doesn't always allow mirrors in a house or at school. So most of the time, girls had to ask each other how they looked with their friends or no one bothered to ask, knowing the results would be risky. "There all done. Huh, your hair," She tells me to sit down in the water, while she looks for something that will help my hair not to get in tangles. When she found whatever she was looking for, she started to mess with my hair; making my head move around as her fingers fix whatever problem there is. "I love the hair, the only thing on your body that doesn't look wrong. Oh, by the way, call me Gai." Gai contained on with how my hair was the only thing she didn't want anything to change. She simply loved how long it was, even told me a few hair do's she could do now.

Once we were done, Gai turns the water on again and puts my hair under the water; washing out the dirt in my hair. She turned the water off then grabbed a towel and dries my body off. "Femi!" Gai shouts out as she walks me out to the room. The room itself didn't have Padma or Harry inside. The only person in there was Femi, the woman Gai was calling to. She walks forward; looking over my body then shaking her head towards Gai.


	4. Open Ceremonies

Chapter 4 Open Ceremonies

"Ava all yours," Gai leaves the towel on my hair then wave's bye to me as she walks to the door and leaves me to Femi.

Femi watches Gai leave and sees the door close then turns to me; her hand on her chin, thinking deeply about something. She opens her mouth but nothing was said, nothing was comment on. She walks over to me, pulling the towel out of my face then outlining my chin and cheeks.

I wanted to ask her what she did for the team, if she was the make-up person since the other three were different. "Hm, I can see why our leader thinks you're a tiger. Your eyes," she points out with her soft voice which sounded like a bird barely singing.

"If I only add a light color then something dark on them. It can show your eyes more. Then," she moves down to my cheeks, circling around the edge where they start and ended. "I could lightly fill a pink across your cheeks. Then put a golden lip-gloss on your lips." Femi drops her hand down from my face then grabs something out of her bag; pulling out a few things that seems a lot to me. She turns back to me; opening a small black box, then gently filling in the black brush with a dark peach. Femi tells me to close my eyes, once I did close them; she starts to fill in my eyes, lightly putting the peach over my eyes, the kind that blended in my skin but yet stand out when people would look at me. When she was done, I opened my eyes.

Femi walked back with a pencil then out lined my eyes with the black pencil; she pulled out a other brush, gently brushing the black-liner in to my eye, which seems present to her as she smiles at me. Then finally adding the last piece, she grabs other black small box then a big brush and started to put something on my cheeks, lightly circling the edge of my cheeks. When Femi was finished, she put everything that was hers away then pulling out a big circle mirror, showing me how my face looked with the make-up on.

I looked into the mirror; letting my hands came up to my face. When my fingertips touched my skin; my skin felt soft and smooth, I touched my cheek and my eyes that had make-up on them. My eye color stood out like Femi said it would. My lips were out lined with the golden gloss she was talking about.

"Caitlin wouldn't let me show you in the big mirrors behind you, so here. You can see it in this small mirror. The color that covers your whole eyes is an eye shadow that fits your skin but stands out in ways when you stood in the light. It's peach, like you but a little bit darker. Then the liner blends in with your eyes, which gives it a smoky affect. Also giving you that tiger look. People will die to see you look like that. Now the pink cheek shade is to help begin more color to your face then plain. Then finally, your golden lip-gloss helps put more light in to your facial." Femi takes the mirror away from me and walks to her bag, she waves bye to me. Telling me we'll see each other again after the dress was put on me.

The next hour, I grabbed the towel off the floor and wrap it around me; covering up my sides. I stood still on the ground; feeling the make-up starting to hurt my eyes. I was going to start rub as I pulled my hand up to my face.

"Don't touch that make-up," A voice hissed, she walked down to where I was at, after leaving something that was black on the bed. Smiling at how I looked with my face. "Femi sure did great job in making you look like a cat," she takes the towel in to her hand then threw it on the bed. She looks at my body then thought about something as her eyes lower down to my feet.

After being seen naked by four people, I still can't stand people looking at my nude body.

"You know what," she walked over to bed and grabs the black bag off the bed and walks back to me. She unzips the bag and pulls out a dress. She careful slides the dress through her arm and carries it to me. She turns me around then gently, while holding on to the dress hanger, she shows me a wonderful dress; has it covers my body in front of the mirror.

The dress itself was a purple color that had a light mixer with a blue which only showing in the light. The dress had a heart shaped which probably covered up the chest but left the shoulders out with nothing, but just the bare skin. The lace around the chest showed a light pattern of white roses which circled around to the back of the dress. The bottom of the dress seemed tight and the lines on the dress seemed to say, 'I'm going to make you seem skinny. The beautiful skinny.' The rest of dress stopped and let out a flowing see-through clothing that started to touch the ground. It was longer then the front; which started out short then got longer on both sides then finally longer in the back.

In my head, that longer part was going to be the part where it was going to be dragging behind me.

Then I moved my eyes and I saw the color of the see-through clothing was the same kind of blue which was mixed in with the purple on the top of the dress.

Caitlin smiled through the mirror; her lips which had a shade of red on them showed her white shine teeth. Her hands remove the hanger off the dress then she places it back against my body. She pulled my hair to the back; only allowing my naked body behind the dress to show which part will be bare and show able to the Capitol and its people. "This dress will make you stand out, not in district, not in beauty, but it will make you stand out as a person. Its loose on the top where it the heart shape is at," Her hand moves to where my chest was at then points to the heart shape, "but once it passes the lace around the dress; it'll start to tighten and make you breath taking as you stand there." She takes the dress away from my body then walks in front of the mirror. "Now, I have a few more things to add, but first this dress goes on; it's going to look wonderful…only on you." Caitlin unzips the back of the dress then puts it down so I could put my feet through it.

I put both my legs inside the dress then pulled the dress up slowly to my waist. Caitlin wasn't kidding when she said the dress was going to be tight to the point only my figure would show; when the dress covered up my chest, the bottom part was tight on my hips and stomach. Roses that were light blue stood on the dress where the see-through clothing started to come out.

Caitlin walked around; seeing around me as she walked. She stopped on the left side, then shakes her head as her arms came up to her chest and over her red dress. "This will do," she said patting two fingers against her lips. She turns to the door of the room then clapped her hands together as if to call the others back.

Padma, Harry, Gai and Femi walked back into the room. As before: Gai walks up to me, grabbing at my hair then pulling two parts alone then started at the left top into a big bread to the right. She grabs the rest of the hair that was down then pulled it up to the right side; placing something inside the hair so it can stay. She pulled three strands of hair on the left side then on the right side from the hair. She grabs the hair that was pulled up then curled the ends until it only reached to my arm.

Femi gently pulls at my right arm; putting hot glue on to my skin then placing something cooler as the glue clam down.

Padma does my feet like she said she would. When Femi was done with my right arm, Padma waits for the jewelry's to dry then gently starts to do the same thing that she did to my feet. Coloring my nails the same color as my feet, making a light blue fade into a purple.

Harry was placing something in my hair; putting a lot where the hair was pulled up then around the ponytail. He stops then places three or four inside the bread itself.

When everyone pulls away from me then started to make a line on the right beside the mirror and me.

Caitlin walks up to me with two knees high heels that were black. She picks Femi and Harry to help me stand still, she puts the high heels on for me. When both high heels are on; everyone stands behind me, allowing me to see in the mirror of how I looked at the moment.

My hair had big braid starting from the left then started to get tiny on the right. Purple roses from my district were around the ponytail, outline where the braid stood. Then three roses were placed on the braid.

I reach my hands out to my right side; seeing lots of roses placed where the four strands of hair were at. Then when I saw something shine on my right arm, I pulled it in front of me; seeing light blue from the dress on my arms shining bright. It stopped on my middle finger.

Caitlin puts both her hands on my shoulders then moves her face towards my ear. "The jewelry's start from the back, where the dress ends then ends at your middle finger nail. I think this idea was great. Femi," her eyes moved towards where Femi stood in the mirror. "Was the one who thought about putting jewelry's on you. And I have to say, they are lovely on you."

My eyes looked at where the high heels started in the mirror. They showed my skin color, than the black high heels cover them up. I moved around to see my back, and saw that the jewelry's did start from where the dress stopped.

"Oh! Let's take a picture!" Harry said, pulling a camera out from his pocket. Caitlin nodded at his idea.

Everyone get besides me; position the way they wanted in the shot. I smiled, hoping I didn't look to bad in the photo.

After the picture was taken, Caitlin rushes me to the elevator and pushes the ground floor button. My legs were started to shake from my weight going on to my feet. I lay against the crystals; feeling the wall start to cool from me everything that happened today.

The doors opened up; showing everyone from each District wearing something funny looking.

Caitlin finds Montague standing right in front of Nathan, who looked different than before.

I walked out, feeling a little uneasy with my body. My feet shake each step I take, making me fall to the side as I walked to everyone.

Nathan pulls his hoodie from his face; his hair standing like before. His shirt was like a jacket; the opening was a side V that was close by nine lines, then it had an opening an up-side-down V; showing his stomach. His body had a muscle lines showing, telling me he probably worked hard back at home. Then the same purple/blue was on the line of the jacket, connected us together. But from the line of the jacket, the rest of it was blue like my see-through dress. His left arm was cover up by the same jewelry's on my arm. Behind him; there was only a piece like my dress that showed, like the jacket get longer from behind.

He pulled his right hand out then placed it against his chest and bowing down as if I was some princess. "And princess is a live," he said in a mocking but charming voice.

I just stared at him then stick my tongue out at him.

The thing covering up his right hand was purple, clothing that made him seem bad at some point. His pants was being held by a bent; allowing the pants to have some wrinkles. His boots held his pant inside his shoes, one covering from knee then the other one half-way lower then left boot. Both pairs were the color black.

"What took you so long?" he stood back up; showing me that there was little bit of make-up on him, only allowing his skin to seem light and fair. "After all, I had begun to worry something happened to you, my princess."

I stood there, wondering if he actually did worry about me. Then I started to blush, "I'm not sure why it took so long." I looked away from him, not wanting to see if he saw me blush.

I saw everyone else somewhat wearing dresses and nice fix-outs?

Caitlin and Montague walked up to us. Montague was wearing a red suit that matches his outfit with Caitlin dress

"So," Montague started; his eyes watching the both of us then finally turned to where all the carriages were pointing at. "All you need to do is smile," one finger stood up as he told us the list of things to while being out there. "Wave, blow kisses if you can, and," he stops; showing us three fingers then suddenly he turns to Caitlin; has if he asked her something without even saying a word. His eyes met hers, and Caitlin lightly shakes her head towards his question.

Montague turns back to us; showing his fourth last lesson was something important, something that shouldn't be said unless we actually mean it. "If you guys truly like… or love each other," his voice cracked over the word love. "I suggest you two kiss each other in front of the crowds, to show them you both love each other. But, since you're not, just love the crowd with all your heart instead."

A voice come out of the speaker; telling everyone to get in to their carriages, and finally saying how many minutes we have until we are set to leave the underground to the outside crowd.

Montague smiled then give us each a hug, telling us to do our best out there. Caitlin pulled back a few hairs out of my face and back into their place. She turns to Nathan then pulls his hoodie back up. She turns to Montague then nods; before she leaves, she gives us both a wave goodbye until the ceremony is over.

By the time Caitlin leaves, the only one standing beside us is Montague; he turned back to us, fixing up whatever needed to be fix. Just then the speaker told us we only have five minutes left before we sent out by Districts.

"Alright look," I turned back to Montague; his face seemed seriously about what he was going to say. "Whatever you do out there, make sure it makes you look good. Just be sure; if you two hold hands or anything, the Capitol people may like the idea, but the President won't. He doesn't take kindly into District who are couples. Remember the 74th game? If he sees anything like that, you two will be killed in the spot, if he sees any related to a rebellion, your both are done for. If you two do anything for love, there might, but I doubt it, be a chance you two can get away with it. Now all I want is the two of you to stand there and look great. Make the crowd love you, for you. And soon, it will help you."

The voice over the speaker starts again, telling us we only have the seconds to get on to the carriage now.

Montague looks up then back to us, he kisses my forehead then shakes Nathan hand; telling us to have a good time out there.

Nathan takes a step into the carriage; showing his back side had an arrow going to his waist then stopped to his knees. The long side of his jacket didn't stop until it reaches his left boot; where the pants started to go inside the boots. The part where the outline of the up side arrow was at, showed his kin and pant; where the bent stand and where the pant begin.

I let a sigh out, slowly taking steps towards the carriage, then pulled on the clothing that was dragging behind me, just when I pulled on them, I fall on Nathan back.

My feet were starting to hurt from the fell, and I'm guessing it had to do with the high heels.

I'm only 5'3 but those heels must be at least five inches taller than me.

He turns to look at me and I closed my eyes, as I tried to think of something to say about falling on to him.

"Are you done?"

I opened my eyes to see him; his eyes showing me the same seriousness he always wears. He turns around then pulls his hand out to me. My heart moved and I stood there, half on the floor and half way touching onto the carriage.

"It's already started." He takes my hand and pulls me up to my feet, then helped me inside the carriage. His right arm; holding on to my waist; making sure I wouldn't fall back or to the side. He's only helping me because if I look bad, he could look bad too.

The doors to the underground opened; allowing the first District that was there to go out.

I could hear screaming from the front.

I pulled away from Nathan grip and stood there. I place my hand around where the front of the carriage stood; the back had nothing but the steps for us to get on.

It was the same color as our District. Purple.

Horses up in front moves their heads as we waited for our turn to move.

"I'm guessing they give you the sexy girl look? Or could that be too strong for a girl your age? Maybe it's the beauty in a girl that looks lovely in anything." Nathan turned over to me; only moving his head as if the front had nothing he wanted to see.

I keep my eyes to the front and ignoring everything he just said.

"Am I that ugly?"

That gets to me and I turned to him; seeing his eyes had lost these hardships.

"Took you long enough." He turns his head back to front; seeing that District 6 left and went in to the crowd.

The Carriage moves up to take their place; only leaving us with six Districts left inside the build.

"Why are you talking to me?" I turned back to the front; feeling my hair move behind my shoulder as I kept still.

Nathan smiles, shaking his head has if the tone I used on him seemed to make him smile. "How is it that, District 1, 2, 3 and 4 seems to ignore their partners? I mean their stick with them until the second game." His head moves and his hoodie drops down to his back, only showing his hair and his cheeks. "I can't ignore you,"

I looked away, not letting him see what was on my face. "Can you shut up? I didn't need this," I mumble under my breath; forcing my hands to held on to the carriage as we moved.

"Don't need this? Just how am I causing any harm to you?"

It's the fact I have to stand next to you, have to look at you when you talk, and the fact... I never will kept that promise I made with my sister. Even through you don't know me, I've seen you a few times. There just some things I don't plan to say at all, and this is one of them.

The carriage moves up to the door; showing us that District 12 left and went in to the crowd. A few minutes were given and finally we moved out and into the crowd.

Everyone there started to scream. Their face's staring into ours.

I turned around; feeling the wind blowing at my dress from behind. The back of it moved with the air and caused the crowd to scream out for me.

Nathan had his hoodie on; making all the people shouting at him to remove and show his face.

I moved around; then finally blow kisses at the crowd; everyone on my side loved it and asked for more by standing up on their seats. I smiled, feeling happy that for once in my life; people actually wanted me.

I turned my body; allowing myself to show them what kind of dress I was wearing. I wave both my arms out to the crowd and smiled at them. I take a step back and my feet get caught on the dress; which made me fell again.

Nathan catches me, his hoodie falls back and the crowd goes quiet.

Out of all the things I could have done, why was it that I had to fall? The only thing I can think about was; how stupid was I to have fallen on to Nathan, of all people?

Nathan hands were on my shoulder; allowing the crowd to see us hold for a minute. He pushes me back to my side gently then turns back to the crowd, still having his hand around my waist.

After that moment; the crowd stands up in their chairs and yells at us. Not out of joy but actually yelling at us for something more, like we were lovers.

Our Carriage slowly comes to a stop when we made it to the front of the new President. Our carriage turns to the left; showing that we are the only District that was left.

Everyone started to quiet down when the President takes the stand. This President was only in his thirty's; younger than President Snow. President Snow passed away a few years ago, before I was a live. I heard from everyone, this new President is very different; he's careful but not to the point where he forgives every District. He's only kind to these he cares about.

He smiles to everyone, than clears out his voice. "Welcome everyone, to the 81st annual Hunger Games! I hope everything is well to our tributes. And now," he starts waving one hand to everyone that stood as a crowd. "The rules are the same as before; two tributes from the same District. Only six tributes will be able to leave the arena! Please, I cannot say this anymore, do not go against us. You know very well what will happen," he looks down to us; showing us his dark brown hair and the black suit he was wearing. "I will only allow one rule to change though," Everyone in the crow gasps and even I opened my mouth, wondering what it could be. "I will allow for the partners of any District to love anyone but keep in mind, if you think this is going to help you in the future for the second game. I kidd you not; it will be hard to choose between you and your lover lives." His smile comes back and he moves both his hands out to the people. "Shall this year be the greatest and to our tributes; do your best! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

And with that, everyone started up again; causing a lot of nose, screaming and throwing things for us.

The carriages started to move forward; allowing us to go inside the build. When we finally were inside, Nathan gets off the carriage then turns to me; offering his hand out.

I stopped moving and looked at his hand then his face.

"I'm not going to bite you," he smiles; showing a softer look.

Caitlin, Montague, Amélie and Miss Xuan walk up to us; their faces seemed happy.

I got down refusing to take Nathan by hand for help.

"You two looked lovely!" Miss Xuan said hugging me. "I can't believe this! You two look so different!" she pulls away and hugs Nathan.

Nathan smiles but kindly refusing to hug her back, since he didn't seem the type to hug anyone.

Amélie laughs then gently moves something from my hair; a red rose padded. She smiles at it then lets it go. "You two did great. I didn't think Nathan had it in him to wave towards the people. Ava, you were just wonderful," she walks up to me then puts her hand on to my shoulder.

Caitlin agrees and tells me everything from where she was sitting at.

"Oh and when you fell," Caitlin voice quiet down, seeing if anyone heard her. "I just loved it!" she yelled, laughing at the fact I can't walk in high heels.

Nathan watches everyone; then finally his eyes turn to mine.

Why is it he always staring at me? Is it because soon, even if I say I didn't want anything to do with him; that later on, we'll have to team up in order to win this game? Or maybe he just hates me, for being loved by the crowd, by the people around us.

After being down there for an hour; all of us head back to the room.

Montague shouted out something when we get out of the elevator. "Let's cheer with some of this!" he walks down from where the dining room was at; taking a few cups with him. Caitlin helps him, grabbing two glass cups and holding it as Montague pour something in them. Amélie holds her own, allowing Montague to pour a juice into her cup.

Miss Xuan takes a glass from Caitlin hand then start to cheer.

Montague comes back to us; giving us whatever was in the bottle.

I stared at the liquid inside the glass cup then put it up to my lips.

Nathan takes the glass out of my hand and drinks it.

I stared at him, in disbelief that he would take my glass. "What the hell?" I asked him, watching as he placed the glass down to a table near him.

He turns back to me; slightly smiling at me then pats my head, slowly dropping it down to my cheeks. "Child like you shouldn't be drinking at such a young age." He drops his hand away from my face and turns to leave.

I watch him leave the front room to the rooms we'll be staying in. "I am not a child!" I yelled at him as I slowly walked to where the hallway was at.

I turned back and looked at everyone; Montague, Caitlin, Miss Xuan and Amélie sounded different then before. Usually I would stay and help but something in my stomach said I should just leave and start to worry about something else then about them.

I pulled at the see-through clothing and picked it up with my hands. I walked my way to my room; slowly tripping here and there on my way to my room. Finally when I made it inside; I rush to the bed and throw myself on the bed.

I picked a room far from everyone. A room that was only at the corner of the house we're staying in the Capitol.

Giggling and shouting coming from the next rooms over could be heard from where I was staying at.

I looked up at the ceiling, wondering why Nathan would take a drink that was mine.

After a few hours; everything started to quiet down. I take the dress off, pulled my hair from the roses and take the high heels off. I looked for the shower and find it on my left side from where the room starts. I take a long hot shower; allowing myself to feel just how warm these showers can get.

When I was done; all the make-up from my face was washed, my hair was down and long to my sides again. At this very moment, I felt like I was myself. I walked back to the bed and take the sheets to my head; covering myself from all the sound from outside.

I fall asleep an hour later.


	5. Promise I'm keeping

Chapter 5 Promise I'm keeping

I waked up; seeing my room was kind of lit up from the sun.

I sat up; find myself looking around the room to see where I was at. My eyes find the dress, roses and the high heels on the ground. I pulled the sheets from my body.

Something on the nightstand falls to the ground when I pulled the sheets off of me. I look at the remove on the floor then pick it up and turn it around in my palms. It had numbers in small symbols; a dark color circles around them. I push the last button on the remove and saw the purple light up. But nothing happened, I turned to the window; seeing that the glass itself was a big screen that covered up the whole wall that showed me the Capitol streets.

I called out to the window, telling it to change to my District. The window goes black then pops up the forest of my District. I titled my head, wondering if that was really my home actually showing, I take my feet off the bed and on to the floor. Seeing that the scene was in front of the forest than it started to move, changing the scene to showing a few people walking through the squad to the shops then to their houses.

"Children, come on out! We need to talk about this week's schedule!" Miss Xuan called out for us.

I get off the bed, hearing Miss Xuan calling out for me. I get off the bed and turned my heel but the screen moved on to my house; my brother sitting out in the front, looking at the sky in front of him. He gets up and looked at the door; then let his shoulders drop.

My heart moved in a painful way.

I usually came out at that time when I was done cleaning the house. When I was done, I would talk, laugh and cuddle up against him, as I told him my day. He would listen to me, even played with me when he could.

He turns back to look at me, but its not me he's looking at but the town. He stands up then holds his hand out in front of him as if somehow we would feel each other. I reached my hand up and walked to the screen, gently placing my palm on to the screen where his hand was at. I put my head against the screen; allowing my forehead to touch its coldness.

"Brother... I promise. I promise I'll make it through, I'll win just to see you again." My tears moved down from my eyes to my chin; I hugged the screen then myself, quietly crying to myself as the pain rushes back. "I'll m-make i-it b-back-k!" I whispered hitting against the floor then sobbing to the ground as the feeling worsen to my legs then finally my chest. My hair covered up my face when I try to stop the tears but they keep coming out, I was at a loss between my brother and Nathan's Family. At a loss between who matters more to me than anyone else, and know I should be selfish at saving myself but can't.

I hit my head against the screen; hearing something break in the screen but the only thing I had control was my hands, and they were turning red each time I would hit them against the ground as hard as I could. I spend an hour calming myself then finally getting up from the ground. I walked out of my room knowing if I stayed there in that room; everything I had swallowed down will rush back up.

I walked out to where the room begin; seeing everyone there just sitting at the table. "Ava, I'm so happy you decided to join us after an hour." Miss Xuan smiled at me, her voiced sounded mad instead of actually being happy the way she used each word. She moves her hands from the table then pointed to the one of the chairs next to Nathan. Telling me to sit now before more time is wasted. I take a sit on the opposite side of Xuan and one seat away from Nathan.

Amélie lets the mood spill out for a few minutes then started to talk. "Now we made it to the Capitol; the hours are fast, first thing tomorrow morning you are going to be sent to the Training room; there you are going to spend two or three hours. I suggest you learn any kind of weapon, that you think can help you. Now the rules are simple; don't try killing any of the tributes or the guards there. For a week, you will be forced to learn as much as you can, and I'll say this now; listen to the people who are showing how you to use these weapons. When you came back I will teach you something on our own time. Does it sound clear to you?" I moved my eyes towards Amélie.

I would have shaken my head to answer her, but I had no reason to say anything and plus, the back of my head is starting to ache from hitting it against the screen. I pulled my hand up to my neck then gently pushed back my hair from my shoulders. Then to the back of my head; my fingers felt something warm coming from the back, whatever it was, it started to slide down my neck. I pressed my fingers against the warm then pulled my fingers out of my hair.

A little bit of blood was on my fingers; the skin still red from hitting the ground as hard as I could. My insides harden at the sight of blood, I felt my heart started to drown out all the color I had on my face. I could see my hand start to shake as I left there with the blood.

"Are you two listening to your mentor?" Miss Xuan hissed at us; causing me to close my hand as I smiled at her. Nathan face grows seriousness when he turns his head to look at Miss Xuan; then he says yes to her and Amélie.

I get up, but the rush of standing causing me to fall down to my seat. I put a hand to my head, taking in breaths as I close my eyes; trying to clear my head from the blood I saw on my hand.

"Ava, are you okay?" Amélie walks over to me, moving the chair next to me to the side then looking up to me when she bends down on her knees. "Is this too much for you? You can take a rest soon." I lightly shake my head, letting her to believe that everything I'm learning is starting to get to me. She lightly touches my hair then turns to Nathan.

Nathan eyes were staring at me; showing me the cold shoulder as usual.

"Anyways, get some rest you two. By 8 am tomorrow, Ava and Nathan; you better be down here to learn." Amélie stand up then walks out of the room. I stood in the seat, seeing Miss Xuan follow Amélie after she leaves. I can hear the two of them talk; their voices sounded like whispers. Some of the words they used were; him, wins, lose, killed.

I just kept my eyes forward; looking at the wall with all the glasses of champagne standing so still. How it is that champagne can make people love its favor? How was it that most people turn to it for pleasure? Why was it that all the adults here drink? How good can it be?

I stood up; my eyes slightly blurred up and went back to normal. I walked across the table then went to the glasses on the other side of the dining room. I reached my hand out to grab a glass that had dark color of champagne inside of it.

"Are you that curious about alcohol?"

I jumped at the voice and turned to look at Nathan. He was lying against the table with his arms over his chest. I was going to tell him something but the blood rushed out of my head and I fall. Nathan grabs my arm and pulls me to where he standing; he lets a hand go into my hair then pulls back the hair back to my face.

"So that was actually blood on your hand." He pulled my hair back and takes my face into his hands. "Afraid?"

I pulled my face away from his hands, my head aching each time I moved my head around. I could feel the blood in my head start to rush out in to the cut as my head turned away from him. "No."

"Then why are you shaking?" he points out to my hand with the blood still there. I opened my mouth but I couldn't think of anything to say about why my body dislikes the sight of blood. "I wonder if you'll be a problem inside the arena." He gets off the table and walks behind me; his shadow showing on the floor as he stands close to me. "Don't die." He whispered in my ear then walks out of the dining room and down to the stairs.

I fall to my knee; feeling my heart start to fall part. Everything that happened early pops back in to my head, all the feelings, crying, and how I wanted to see my brother so badly. I pulled a chair from the table and stood up by pulling myself off the ground with the chair. "I'm not that weak..." I mumble looking up at where the living room stood.

The next two hours; everything was quiet in the 'house'. Amélie was running back and forth looking for something.

I turned on the TV; seeing last year's Hunger games playing again. A young man stood over a hopeless woman. Her face seemed scared; her feet pushing her body as far as possibly from the killer. When the guy picked up his ax; he started to run after her. The woman stood up; pulled something out of her jacket pocket then throw it at the man arm. The District 4 girl turned around and run back into the woods. The man scream out in pain as the pocket knife was thrown into his shoulder blade.

"Ava, don't you think that's a little too gory for you?" Amélie walks into the living room; placing her left arm over her right arm, she lets out a sigh; seeing that the next scene wasn't going to end well.

"No, because after all this. I'll be the one inside that arena too." I pulled the remove towards me and turned the TV off then turned around to look at Amélie. "You think I'm weak too huh?" her face stares puzzled at me. Then after a moment she realizes what I asked of her and starts to shake her head.

"Of course not Ava, you're a small child. You were picked to go inside something scary, I couldn't say your weak."

"But you'll only help Nathan,"

"No, I won't."

"Yes you will!" I get off my side and stood on my knees on the couch. "You know damn well that you're going to help him instead! He looks stronger then me, and built to fight back! I'm nothing compare to him! The only way I'm going to stay alive is by being next to him!"

"Ava!" Miss Xuan walked in to the living room; her dress purr to both sides of her hips and slowly started to fix her chest area. "Language, young lady! You do not speak to your mentor like that! You show her respect!" she hissed at me with her white teeth as she hits me with her tiny bag. I pushed her away and she looked at me with fear.

I turned back to Amélie. "The only one who going to be getting items inside that arena, is him. I'm going to be left alone in the beginning until I find him. You won't give me anything when I'm alone. I just know it."

Nathan walks inside the room, asking why everyone was yelling. I turned to him and pushed him out of my way as I left the living room to my room.

The next morning; I heard voices, probably from Miss Xuan and Amélie talking about last night. I pulled myself out of bed and looked around my room; the walls a light-ish gray and purple. I walked towards a dresser in the room and pulled a shirt and pants out. I put them on and walked out of the room; seeing no one in the front room. I turned my head around and saw that everyone was at the table; their eyes watching me like I had done something wrong.

Caitlin stands up; showing her red dress covered up her shoulders then loosely opens so she could move her arms. Her bottom half was tight to her skin and showed how fair she is. Her hair was pulled to the side; showing a big blonde curls that cover up her shoulder. "Ava, my dear," she pulls me in to a gentle hug; patting my head softly with her hand. "I heard about last night. I'm so sorry you feel that way. But look, I'm sure," she pulls herself away from the hug then puts her hands around my face. "There'll be a lot of people here that will like you." She kisses my forehead. "So cheer up, I have lots to tell you!" She pulls me to the table and makes me sat next to her and Nathan.

"So," Montague stood up from his chair; lightly fix his suit as he started. "I overheard from the Capitol. The people, they loved you two dearly! Nathan your face expression when you caught Ava, they love a man willing to help a young girl. Ava, your fearless love towards the people when you would look at their faces, they eat it all up. When I went to one of the parties, all they could do was talk about how you two made a lovely pair!"

I almost choked on my food when he said 'pair'. I swallowed down and take a big drink from the water. I patted against my chest to help the food go down.

"A pair? Does the Capitol think we love each other?" Nathan finishes his plates and moves it aside, a man in red and brown moves the plate off the table. Nathan looks at Montague; his face losing his color of fresh when the word love came across the table.

Caitlin gets up and lightly pats Montague shoulder; telling him to sit down. She turns to us; putting her hands up in the air like they held something. "Not exactly, from what I heard, they love the fact you two can help each other. Maybe like a brother and sister relationship. But since you're not related, more like a friendship help. Now the idea of being a 'couple'," her hands make a move at word. "It will make the crowd, people, go crazy. But I'm not saying go head and lie for the hell of it. You all know what happened," she moves her eye towards us all. "But if you can truly fall in love, where the Capitol can't see it's a lie or the people. Just please, if you do fall in love; just be careful. I would hate to say goodbye to my favorite kids in the world." Caitlin smiles; allowing her hands to move down to her side. "let's have a cheer for our two lovely sweethearts!" She takes her glass up high in the air, making Miss Xuan, Amélie and Montague reach for her glass until there was a sound coming from when the glasses hit.

When the adults sat back down; everything went back into place. Everyone was eating, enjoying the moment of being together. At this moment, I couldn't help but smile; smile at how perfect this place can be. Caitlin told us how someone had asked her about her clothing and why she wore red. I have to admit, I'm kind of curious towards why she loves red so much. She told us all; red was the only color out of all the 7 colors that fixed her body, her skin and made her stand out in her own way, not by all the make-up and changing color of the skin. Everyone at the table was laughing and smiling, forgetting about how we have a game.

"Oh look at the time!" Miss Xuan stood up; looking at the clock on the wall hanging on the elevator. "We talked away the hours! Children, go and place your training suits on. They should be folded on your bed." She turns to look at our stylist, their heads shake.

I pushed the chair away from the table; then walked away. I walked beside Nathan on my way to my room; hearing him take each step on the floor. I wanted to tell him something but for what? He clearly didn't like me or who I am. But he is right about one thing; we both need to be a live in order to get out.

Instead I walked until I was alone in the hallway, making it to my room and seeing the cloths Miss Xuan was talking about. I grab them off the bed and look at the shirt. The shirt was black but purple strips ran cross the shoulders down to the stomach. I pulled my shirt off and place the uniform on me then my pants. I find a hair band in the bathroom, than started to braid my hair in two ponytails from top to bottom. I walked out of my room then to the front.

Miss Xuan smiled at me; telling me she happy for now. Nathan stood next to the elevator; waiting for us. He pushes the button and the door opens. We all go inside and Miss Xuan hits a button that leads to the training room. When the doors open; everyone was there. Some people barely making it and others that were already there.

I walked out; seeing every Districts color, faces and how they looked at me.

I lightly take a breath.

Miss Xuan wave's bye then leaves back up to our floor, Nathan stood next to me for bit and my eyes wonder off and find the boy from District 2; his eyes staring at me through his glasses. He had his District color on his shirt; blue. I walked forward, walking up to him. He looks down at me while I get closer to him. I needed to talk to him in order to help myself but just then; his partner comes up to him.

Than a man walked out in front of all of us; standing in a way that told us he was someone important, he yelled at us to get in line; each partner standing next to his/hers District. "This training is to help you. I highly suggest that you learn as much as possibly from each station. These stations are placed for you, they are not there to just stand around and do whatever. If you didn't care to learn anything from this training; you'll likely die from hunger, shelter, and infection. 90 % will be killed on the first day, 70% will die of hunger after being out there for a few days and 99% of all you will die from infections. I suggest you all learn as much as you can. There are a few rules," I turned my head to look at the man. He walks down the line to the front then turns around and starts back down to us. "No killing or hurting other Districts; that can wait for the game. There, you will be given a time to kill. As for now, this time will be spent to train, not kill. There are a lot of guards," he pointed to each guard standing with their weapons in hand. "Do not think for a moment; that if you were to attack them, they will not fight back; because one they will and second, they can kill you. They are here for reasons. There have been fights between Districts, weapons being used in the train area when it isn't time to; people being killed when they aren't even in the arena." He stops in the middle of the room; moving his arms to both his sides. "Now, you will be assigned to beat each station. Pick the one you want most." The man walks away; letting the people start to rush to a station.

I looked around; seeing all kinds of weapons on each side. One for swords, bows, throwing large things, fighting with body, and even knife throwing is one of them. I walked up to the knife throwing; seeing different sizes of knife on a table. I moved my eyes; looking at the targets that were placed out there; one target having a red dot on the face then a other on the heart then one more on the leg.

I placed my hand over the big knives then slowly down to the middle knives. I pulled three middle knives off the table and turned around to the targets. From my right side I could hear someone laughing, making comments about how a girl like me would do any good with knifes. I take a deep breath then closed my eyes. I clear my mind from everything that happened in the last four days. Then finally, I pulled my hand back to my head and pushed my hand forward; the knife hits the side of the dull target. I bite down on my lip, thinking how wrong it could have gone.

I looked down at the two knifes in my hands; seeing how the length of the knife was. I grabbed the shape side of the knife and throw it at the target. This time the knife actually hits the bull's eye. I lightly smile at myself. I guess I'm not that bad. I turned around to get more knifes.

"You're having fun," I looked up, seeing the man I wanted to talk to before. The guy from District 2 smiles at me; his eyes looking past the glass into my eyes.

"Lucas?" I pointed at him with a knife and he stands back with his hands up in the air then lightly laughs at me.

"It's an honor to be remembered. Especially if they remember my name." he takes my hand and shakes it gently with his. "I see you were throwing knives. Have a thing for them?"

I turned back; seeing the second knife still locked into the left arm of the target then turned back to him. "I'm not really sure, how about you? You look like you could have a thing in swords, maybe one on one fighting?"

"Actually I do, both station are my best weapons'." He places his hands on to the table, ignoring the fact there was knives under his hands. His face is close to mine now. "But I have one thing to tell you," I turned my face; looking at everyone else working into their stations, and seeing only a few people seeing at us.

"What?"

"I have a thing for women who loves knives," he whispers in to my ear. A chill runs down my back and I moved my eyes to look at him. He seemed serious about the comment, and I know shouldn't buy into it. I know he loves danger with a passion, and I need him since he's a Career.

I smiled back at him and placed the knife down to where his hand stayed; having the shape side touching his skin. "It's an honor to hear that from someone like you," I drop the knife and walked away to another station; seeing at the corner of my eye, he was standing there with my knife in his hands. I smiled to myself.

I reached a station where you have to climb on. I waited in line; seeing a few people ahead of me were having a few problems with the ropes. I turned around to see if Lucas was watching me; but it seems the girl from his District didn't seem too happy with him; she was talking to him like he was a kid.

I moved my head back; Nathan was staring at me again. He sees me looking then turns back to his target. He pulls the string with the arrow back until it touches his cheek, and finally he lets go; the arrow hit die straight into the targets heart. The person in that station sees that this practice is too easy and he tells Nathan to do something else for him. He grabs out a lot of bags then, without being told. The woman throws them into the air. Nathan had three arrows in his hand and when he let go, those arrows hit the bag in three lines. He turns around and sees me watching him; he bows at me and goes back to the arrows.

I stood there just watching; a man walked up to me and shakes my shoulders. I turned around, thinking that there were people in front of me. No one else was there. The man walked over to the rope; telling me how I'm supposed to climb the rope careful. I start out; seeing that the rope has a tight grip in the beginning from the ground, but as I started to get further in to the rope; it was looser. The rope was high off the ground, 16 inches off the ground. The rope started to rock side to side as my weight get heavy on the rope, as I put my hand forward. The rope turned around and violently shakes me off.

My hands were the only ones holding on to the rope. I tightly held my grip, letting air come out of my mouth. I turned down to the ground; which seemed far to me now that I was a little closer to the ceiling. I saw a few Districts staring at me. District 4 and 1 were saying something about me; pointing their fingers at me as I hang on to the rope. District 5,6,10 were just standing around; seeing if I would fall or just stay on as long as I could. District 12 walked over to me; her eyes were blue and shouted out to me. "Go head! Fall, I'll catch you!" she told me. I shake my head at her, but as I did that; my hands were loosening up. In order to get back on the rope, I need to place all my weight on to hands then reach my legs on the rope. As I did that, I could feel the fear start to rise in me; the fear of falling down from this rope. I put one feet inside the rope then tied my other leg inside. When I had both legs inside the rope, I let my arms go and stood up-side down; staring at the floor.

I saw only a few mats where placed towards where I was at. I guess they didn't think many people were able to climb this high on the rope. I put my hands back on to the rope and careful climb my way to the ceiling. Once I reached the end of the rope; I touched the ceiling bars; taking a tight grip on the bar and swinging myself on to the top of it. I looked down; seeing everyone. I looked up; seeing each bar was placed far apart from the one am on.

"People who jump tree to tree," I mumble to myself; looking at the man who pointed at the bars besides mine. "What if I don't jump high enough?" I looked down at the floor; light mats where placed on the parts where the person is acquired to jump but doesn't make across to the other bar.

I can do this. I told myself as I stared straight ahead.

I looked up and cleaned my mind. The bars were only 9 inches apart; normal jump for a person to do. I opened my eyes and saw the next bar was a lot bigger. I need my feet to hit the bar first. I was starting to take the next step back and run for it, but a loud sound come from one of the stations down there; the little boy from District 8 fall to the floor.

I turned my shoulder to the right side; seeing District 1 girl smiling at him for her pleasure. "Children like you, are so easier to pick on. I can't wait until we get in the arena. I'll hunt you down the moment they let us off our plates!"

I get down to the bar and jumped off; falling hard on to the mat with my feet. I walked over; seeing everyone start to circle around the two. I pushed my way through the crow to the front.

The District 2 girl or rather, Emma.

Emma has the boy from his shirt; pulling him off the ground and hanging in the air by his shirt.

The same man from before pushes the crowd aside, His arms behind him when the people started to move for him, seeing it was the speech man. He sees the two then sighed. "Your breaking one of the rules," he grabs Emma shirt; pulling her attendant away from the little boy "I do not like to repeat myself." He makes her other hand let go of the boy and picked her up by the shirt too. "If you do not understand the rules, I can likely have you killed by one of the guards."

The girl shakes her head at him. "I'll listen! I'll listen!" she shouted, placing both her hands on the man arm. He lets her go, and Emma falls to the ground; hitting the floor with her side of the body.

The man turns to all of us; and we back up a little. "Practice over for the day. Leave to your rooms." He says walking pasted us, leaving Emma to herself and her Partner rushing to her side.

I looked back at the boy; he ran up to his partner and cried to her. She gently hugs him and tells him everything fine then leaves with him to the elevator. I walked to my elevator; Nathan pushes a button to our room. The last thing I see is the man staring at me; his eyes seemed cold and heartless. He mouths something to me but I couldn't make out the words he said.


	6. Training Room

Chapter 6 Training room

"What happened in the training room?" Amélie asks, while putting something on her bread. She looks up at me and was the next day, we were all at the dining room with everyone; even our stylist wanted to eat breakfast with us.

Caitlin gasped at what Nathan told them about the Training room. "District 1, the girl get in to a fight with a little boy from District 8." Nathan said, cleaning his mouth from the food. "It's Emma, Emma got in to a fight with Kellan." I looked at Nathan, correcting him by using their names.

Amélie stares at me with her mouth slightly opened.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just... I've never seen anyone try to remember every District boys and girls names. So this Emma," she looks back at Nathan. "What did she want from him?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "I overheard from one of the stations; Emma," he turns to me, a little annoyed at the fact he needs to say their names now. "I guess she was a little annoyed at the fact the boy was picked. I guess he was scared and started to cry." I turned my head, thinking back to the fight. Nathan was right; it did seem like the boy was crying for something.

"So she got pissed to a point then started to push him around. When he finally fell, everyone was staring at them; even the guards, who by the way didn't do anything. So then Emma says, 'children like you, are the reason why you're picked on in the arena.' Then she starts pulling at his shirt and picking him off the ground. And just then, a man, the one who give us a big speech about how we need this training more than anything, shows up. He tells Emma to stop or other-wise she going to be killed by one of the guards."

Amélie takes a drink from her water then nods at Nathan. "Ava, where were you in all this? I haven't heard you say anything about the whole fight... Well besides their names." I almost choke on my food, and grabbed my glass of water. I take a drink and sighed as the water went down my throat then looked at Amélie. I bite down at my lip; I was only climbing the rope when all this happened.

"She was talking to District 2, the boy." Nathan starts, which causes Amélie to spite out her water. Caitlin jumps out of her seat; holding a hand to her lip, seeming shocked at what I would do.

"You, what?" Amélie cleans her mouth from the water with her napkin then looked at the both of us.

"Nathan!" I turned to him; seeing him slowly turning to look at me.

"He seemed a little too close to you. I mean, what was he going to do? Kiss you on the first day of training?"

"That's none of your businesses if he does!" I pushed my chair back and Nathan stood up, standing next to me. He was taller than me, maybe 5'11 for being a fifth-teen-year-old. He looked down at me, showing me how dark his eyes were. Caitlin and Montague start to walk behind us; as if we would start fighting any moment now. "It is, since you're my partner." He says taking a closer step to me.

I stood looking back at him. "Well, I'm not your partner. And don't think I am, just because I'm from the same District!" Caitlin grabs my shoulder and tries to move me away from him, but since I hate leaving; I force myself to still stand under Nathan.

"Whoa! Sit down the both of you!" Nathan and I turned back to Amélie. I turn my chair back, pulling it close to me as I sat down. Nathan was taking his seat when she turned to look at me. "Now. What's this all about, Ava?" I turned to look at Amélie; her face darker at the idea of me being around with the Careers.

"It was before Emma tried to hurt the little boy. It was after the man gave us that speech about everything. After he was done talking, the first place I went to; was the knife throwing. I tried it out and I couldn't get a hold of it but as I threw the second knife, it actually hit the target. Then he just popped up." I looked at Caitlin, who gives me a thumps-up to go on with the story. "And so he started asking if knifes were my thing. I told him I wasn't sure, then asking if big swords or one-on-one fighting was something he liked. And he said yeah."

"And that's when he gets close to you?" Amélie takes her seat; putting her hand to her chin and thinking deeply about this. "I don't want you near him; I don't like how this is going." She sees something on my face then shakes her head. "I'm sorry Ava; I would let you do anything but, something about him. I can't help be feel something going to happen and it isn't going to be pretty."

I stand up, Caitlin looks up at me. "Well you know what; this whole thing is messed up. The fact I'm going inside arena for everyone pleasure. Now that's awful but I can live with it, but telling me that it might make it worst if I keep talking to him. Then fine," I put my hands on the table and look at Amélie. "I'll keep doing it." I walked away, going down the stairs to my room.

Knock goes on the wall and I turned, thinking it was Nathan or Amélie coming down, and trying to talk me out of being 'nice' to Lucas. But Caitlin walks down then sits on my bed; she lightly pats the bed to tell me to sit down next to her. When I do, she puts her arm around my shoulder and pulls me close to her. "Oh Ava, they only care about you," she starts, looking down at me then back to the door. "Think of it this way, a mother that finally sees that her daughter all grow up and the day come when she has to let go. It's hard. And right now, I know it's hard on you," she turns around and takes my cheeks into her hands. "But it's all for the better."

Only if I truly did have a mother like that, then I would understand how everyone would feel about me but since I don't, the feeling of people wanting to help me, feels strength now. I pulled away, looking at the door then at the ground. "It's not that, I need him." I need him to help me in the arena. If I leave on my own than, the chances of me getting out is slime, I'll probably die in 24 hours or less within the arena.

"Oh? Love at first sight?" I kind of laugh at Caitlin then look at her, her eyes wide opened at the idea of me being in young love. I smiled at her. "You are? Oh dear that can be a bit of a problem," she crosses one leg over the other leg; showing her dress tightened when she did. "Okay, okay. But don't tell Xuan or Amélie. But if you love him, I say go for it. There shouldn't be a limit to love, no matter if you two aren't from the same District. I just want you to have as much as possibly before you realize..."She kisses my forehead then stands me up from the bed before finishing the end of her sentence. "Now, my tiger. Go out there and show them what you got." She winks at me and lets me go.

I walked back out, walking towards the elevator since it was time to leave for the Training room. I'm happy Caitlin thinks it love at first sight; it's just what I need to make everyone think I'm in "love" with him. Having Caitlin being one of those people, I think I can pull it off. But for now, I need to make him think I'm into him and by doing so; I need to be just as daring and dangerous as him. So far, he likes the way I act; no doubt about it, he must have saw me turn my back on everyone on TV. So that must be a plus, now all I need to do is wing it. Say the right things, allow him to do whatever in the training room. I'm sure he'll love being in control but more important having someone that's willing to fight back. Number one goal make it more challenging for him. He'll love it.

The Training room was full again, the second day seemed different then the first. Everyone knew what they wanted to learn about. I turned around; seeing a big group of people talking away. They had their own place to eat, sit and talk to each other. I stared at them, wondering if they were the Gamemakers. I turned my head around and walked up to a station.

"Hello," woman walked up to me. She told me everything that was about making traps. She grabs a long string that was big and handed it to me. She told me how to tie and fold then back to tie.

"Well, if it isn't my little Jagger." Lucas said walking from behind me. He looks at the rope then takes it out of my hand.

Jagger is animal, a Tiger and Jaguar mixed in together. It was only used for an experiment that had both animals together. They add more things to it. Like its blindness, razor sharp teeth and black as coal. The only thing that makes it different between the animals is that it has a white color on its paws and stomach. It was a code the Capitol showed. And I heard, that the animal itself was too fast to outrun, few of the Peacekeepers were killed because of the animal. But since it was a Capitol experiment, they killed it before it was let loose into the wild. The only time anyone ever heard of that name, its ether in the games or just remind someone about the animal.

"You won't need this, or would you?" he looks up at me. I grab the rope back from his hand. He laughs then puts his back against the table; allowing me to work on the rope. The last minutes I stayed in this station, I couldn't figure out how to use the rope, the only thing I simply get a hold of was making a tie that could be used on a tree. I dropped the rope back on the table. Lucas laughs at me but holds it behind his hand. "Can't understand it?"

"No, I can. But you standing there, I can't seem to learn anything about tying a rope." I smiled and pulled my bangs behind my ear. He crosses his arm over his chest then shakes his head. "What? Don't believe me? Fine, oh don't think I was flirting with you either." Just think of it as a time, spending with a Career, what a rare timing is that."

He pushes his glasses back then gets off the table; he grabs my wrist and pulls my hand in front of us."You're not playing with me are you, Jagger?" he looks into my eyes then smiles and lets go of my hand. "I really like you. Something about you, it just seem to click," he snaps his finger as he tells me how I'm something good, or at last trying to make it sound like that. I'll believe in it or make seem like I am, if I want his help I need to act as if I'm believing every word he's saying anytime he talks to me.

"Hah, why don't you join me over at the bows and arrows?" I pointed over where his partner at. He turns to look over then turns back to me. "How about a challenge?" I asked as we both walked over to the arrows. A few people from different Districts stare at me; their eyes wondering if I'm even strong enough to be in their group.

"Sure, I would love that deeply," he whispers to me, then turns to the other Districts standing there; waiting to hear about me in their little plan. "This is District 1," he points to a guy, whose name is Mason, then his Partner Emma, who'd I remember from yesterday. "And that girl over there with the arrow is my partner, her name is Mia. Don't mind her, she's a little bit bossy, but if you ignore her, she alright." He pulls District 3 boy and girl. "Abigail," he points to the girl, "And Benjamin. Then last but least, District 4 is over at the one on one fighting; Ella and Liam."

"Who the hell are you?" Mason walks up to me, cutting into my personal space as he tries to look strong."There's no way in hell this little girl is being a part of our group." He turns to Lucas. "She a weakling, Lucas." He hisses at him. I grab a bow off the table then grab three arrows off the table. I walked up to Mason, he looks down at me; seeing that I was in his way to do something and he didn't seem to like that.

"If you think I'm such a weakling, then let see about that. You grab a bow. Let's see whose bad at what." I said pointing to the targets front of us.

He looks mad but doesn't refuse, instead he grabs a bow of his own then some arrows. He stands next to me; smirking at me and how weak I am. "You're going to regret this child. I'll show just how better I am then you are." He says pulling at the string with the arrow and hit one of the targets. I just stood there, wondering which one I should hit. I grip the bow tight and put the arrow inside the bow then pull the string back as far as I could.

Even though I'm at a loss, I can still figure out a way to make the arrow hit one of the targets. I clear myself, looking through one eye as I figure where the arrow would be hitting if I let it go now. I pointed it at the head; then with one last breathe I let go. A sound was made when the arrow hit the red circle.

Mason mutter something under his breath as he tries again. When he lets go of his arrow, the arrow hits the block instead of the outline of a person. Just as he sees at, he goes mad and throws the bow and arrows to the floor, he walks up to me but Lucas tells him to go somewhere else. Mason yells something at me in curse words but since I have no idea what they meant, I just turned away. I put the arrows back then the bow. I wave bye to Lucas, and he looks sad to see me leave.

I walked back to throwing knifes, grabbing three again and trying the targets again. I moved my right arm back and hit the stomach of one target then used my left hand to throw another. The woman grabs different sizes of knifes and hands them to me. She walks up to something and the targets start to move; some of them moving left to right, others blocking the ones that are moving. For the next hour, I get out each target, hitting one or three on the heads or arms.

I left the station, walking over to another station that would b- me. Man walked up, giving me two rocks, sticks, and a match. He tells me that I need to figure a way to use the rocks or stinks in order to make a fire. I go to a corner in the small tree that the Gamemakers placed. I take a few more stinks off the ground then made a small circle around the stinks with rocks.

I tried the rocks, making the two rocks hit the ends together. I spent five minutes waiting for something to come out but nothing. I turned the rocks over in my palms and stared at the shape corners the rocks made. I need to hit both rocks with enough speed to make a spark for the wood to hold on to. I turned the rocks on their sharp sides, and then hit the ends but sliding them against each other; a little spark came out and landed on the wood. I saw that a little bit of a smoke coming out of the small wood. So I started to blow at the wood, then put small pieces of grass in the fire started to burn up a little then grew big as it bite into the wood placed on top of it.

"It looks like you can make fire without any help," I moved my head to the side, knowing it isn't Lucas talking to me. Nathan stepped in front of the fire and get down on his knees. "It seems the Careers like you, but didn't think they wouldn't drop you in a heartbeat if something goes wrong." He put his hands over the fire; allowing the heat to touch his skin.

"Why are you talking to me? You're the reason why we got in to a fight this morning. You made it clear enough, the only way you're getting out of the arena; is if I'm alive. I don't need you telling me every time I'm doing something. Beside you probably have allies with the other District's too." I looked down at the fire; seeing how each part of the fire goes different ways than it did before. "I'm just doing everything differently then you are." I looked up to him, his eyes staring at me with gentleness."What?" I asked.

The man from yesterday comes back, telling us that today's training is over.

I blow out the fire by kicking dirt over it and making sure it was put out before leaving. Inside the elevator, it was quiet. The only thing I could hear was the breathing of Nathan. The doors to the elevator open. We both walk out, then to the front.

Amélie walked out from the living room; wearing something close to our cloth but a different style. "So how was everything today?" She asked walking up to us.

"Little bit better, there wasn't any trouble with anyone." Nathan said rubbing his hair back but the hair fall back down into place.

"Good, good. Now, we should start our own training. Though I know we shouldn't, and it goes against the rules of the Capitol, but I don't think they give enough stations for everything there is to learn about." Amélie smiles but it goes away when her face turned serious. "Remember the lessons from the train? Lessen one; always keep your eyes on the enemy. Stood here and you there." I stood beside her and Nathan takes the front. "Now always, no matter what; make sure you can watch them from the side or front. But never from the back; it leaves you opened to anyone that wants to hurt you." Amélie runs up to Nathan, Nathan moves back and try to hit her with his arm but she moves down to her feet then kicks him to the side. Nathan hits the ground, Amélie places her feet on his neck. "Now, Nathan did take a chance to fight back, but he didn't see every option, so with quick thinking," she turns to me and points to her head, " I saw that he was going to see his arms to fight; common for guys his age since he was going with that, I used my legs to kick him down."

"Why are we doing this?" Nathan asks just lying on the floor. He grabs Amélie leg and twists it to the side with his hands then get up. He turns at Amélie, waiting for her to get up. When she rolls herself to the side, she gets up with her left arm then pushed her feet under her body and stand up straight. "Because Nathan, not everything you are learning from the Training room is going to help you. Just because they show you how to use a weapon doesn't mean anything. Sometimes you'll be a quick reaction to fight back, a fight with only your hands to keep from being killed. And the number one thing that can get you killed is thinking that you're smarting then everyone inside the game. With that kind of thinking, you'll get yourself killed within hours. Ava," she turns to me and moves her finger to tell me to come to her.

I looked at her puzzled then take the front, making Nathan move to the step as he watches the mentor and the tribute practice against each other.

Amélie moves her body into a position, moving her two feet back a little, than had her hand in front of her. I wasn't sure what she was doing, I haven't gone to the station of one-on-one fighting, so I'm at a loss now. I was just going to give up, but something clicks in my head. This isn't any harder, it just like knife throwing; but without the knife's. I moved my hands in to a fist at my sides, waiting for her to take a step.

"Any minute now," Nathan says crossing his arms to his chest and staring at me to take the first move. But I didn't, I need to see what the mentor plans to do. She wants us to understand what kind of flaws there is in fighting; the most inpatient person would make a move if their unsure what to do. As I was going to say something Amélie runs up to me. I'm take back a step at how fast she running towards me. She moves one of her legs up into the air but before it came down, I moved to my side. Seeing her feet hit the ground as I turned my head back to her, she turns and moves her leg into the air; I stop it with both my hands put to the side as fast as I can.

For a woman who's old, she sure does know how to use her feet then her hands. I put her leg under my arm and threw her leg back, she steps back. I take a piece of glass into my palm, covering it up in my hand as best as I could. She runs back at me, I drop to the ground, covering my face as I hear the table break under her leg instead of me hitting. I pushed myself off the floor to my left and throw the glass at her. She falls to her back, letting her left arm to hold all her weight then did a back-flip on her feet. The glass hits the wall hard and breaks.

We stood there, taking in breath as we clam ourselves. She moves her body back into a normal position then claps at me. "Your good at analyzing the situation, I don't think you would wait that long for me. I was thinking you would come at me like Nathan." Amélie turns back to the glass. "And that," she points to the glass shattered on the ground. "When did you have that in your hand? Goodness, if I didn't know how to dodge that thing. I'm pretty sure I'll be on the floor, picking at my face at the pain that glass would have made." She walks over then pats my head. "What have you been learning from down there? Anyways," she turns to look at Nathan. "I want to see how you two fight. I'll be seeing what flaws we'll need to work on before I let you go." She walks out of the way and takes the seat where Nathan was standing.

Nathan takes her place, without any questions of what or how we're going to fight with each other. Even I didn't know what I should do still. I never really fight with people; instead I help make little kids happy. But fighting, that's one thing I'm not really good at starting.

We both just stand here staring at each other. I would have figure he would take a chance at trying to fight me; I mean, after all, he doesn't seem to like me one bit.

"Relax and just do it, there's no a wrong move or actions to start a fight," Amélie says. "It's a rush, with all the killing, surviving; this is going to be the one good thing you need when you lose your weapons, or they kick the weapon away from you. In order to fight back fully, then to look weak in front of everyone; this one thing will help you."

I turned back slowly to look at Nathan face; his eyes seemed a light shade of brown then being dark. I can actually make out the pupils in them. He takes a step forward, I move back. It's like cat and mouse between us. The cat easily plays with the mouse, allowing it to think there's no harm coming to it, but it's all a lie. When the mouse tries to leave, it's trapped in between the cat paws. I know Nathan's the cat; he likes to be quick about things, I can see it. The way he held the bow, the way the arrow shot straight into the target with no doubt placed in. He used the bow like it was something good, and back at home; we have a few small jobs like that. I guess that's where he spent most of his time before going to the Capitol. One of us has to move, even if we don't; Amélie going to make us move without even trying. We only have two weeks to train; now we're down to one and half a week to train. If we didn't prepare ourselves to be in the arena, then we'll die once we're inside it.

Nathan sighs. I'm pretty sure he wants me to make the first move. So that's what I did, I moved at him with my arm. But that when down, he grabs at it then turns it around my neck. I gasp at the pain where it began when he pulls it against me. I fall to the floor, his hands still holding on to mine, I won't let him win. I have to show him I'm just as good as he is. I turned around, feeling the pain worsened then kicked him in the stomach with my leg. He moves back, touching where the kick hit him. I get off the floor and turned around with my leg and kicked his arm with his stomach. He moves back as I kicked him. He looks up at me, his eyes changed; showing me the same heaviness of being deep in thought.

Nathan wipes his mouth and comes at me with his arm, I turned but he pulled at my hair. I touched his hand, feeling he had a tight grip on both ponytails. I turned around and stomped on his feet. He lets go and I kicked his feet off the floor. And like before, Nathan was on the floor. His eyes were closed and he sighed. And that meant this was my round.

"Not so bad," Amélie walked over to us then handed Nathan her hand; he grabs it and pulls him up to his feet. "Nathan, I can see you have a problem in just fighting. Ava, I think your problem is you don't want to fight. Now, these two different issues I can work, I can point out more, though I'm sure you two don't what to hear each other's weaknesses… or do you?" Nathan looks at me and we just stay quiet about her comment. "Nathan, I'm just going to have to teach you on a timing schedule. I think your more of weapon person, don't worry, soon you'll have more prepared and not only with your weapon. Ava, the fact you easily get the idea of what I'm saying, tells me your idea of weapon probably might be throwing spears, knifes, or swords. These weapon's have a one-one fight between the person you're against. I'll start with Nathan, Ava, you can rest up and I'll get to you in a bit." Amélie puts her hand on Nathan back, though she a little bit shorter than him; the both can pass being a family members or a couple. She points to the dining room table, and sat down on the other side.

I nod and left without her having to told me twice. I went to my room, removing my training cloth and leaving it on the end of the bed. I grab a shirt from the drawer and pulled over my head then a pair of pants. I picked up the dress from the opening ceremony off the floor and folded it up to lay it on the bed. I grabbed the roses off the drawer and stared at them, they did look a lot like from the roses from my District, but somehow the rose seemed too light and too dark. The roses from our District were hardly ever cared for, they would grow in a harsh condition before they show just how beauty they are. These roses, they barely seem to like beauty; more like they had to be take care of in order to live. I let the roses slip out of my finger.

I looked down towards where the bed was at, the knee high heels were on the ground; still waiting for someone to put them back on. I grabbed them off the floor and put it besides the bed.

"Ava," Amélie called me from the living room, I get off the bed and walked to the front. Nathan seemed normal, a little happy to know you're not good at fighting. I guess whatever they had talked about; it was more to his likely then hers. "Hey, how was your whole day?" She asked once I sat in the same seat Nathan did. She grabs the papers off the table and fixed up together, then placed them on the right side of her.

"I've had better." I looked at the papers, wondering if this talk with her was something good. "What exactly is the point of this whole question and answering?" My eyes kept on Nathan papers, now that I think of it. I really don't know anything about Nathan, even if I only seen him in my sister class; no one really talked about him, or it could be because my sister and her friends never talked about him. also I never really made an effect to know him personally. All I did was just let my sister do everything for me.

"Oh the old Q&A, I haven't heard that in a while. But no, I write down a few things your good at and a few you're not. So, if you let me, we can get through this." She shows me the papers that she had on me and lays each paper down. A picture of me was placed in front of me; showing me how tall I am, what color of hair I have, the eyes, and how old I am. A few other things were on here but I didn't bother to look at them. "So, let's start with the bad things shall we?" She lays out the paper in front of me; the paper had at least fifth-teen problems on there. "Go head, look though."

I pulled the paper towards me then into my palms. The list had a few things I never knew about me or maybe I just put them in the back of my head, try to ignore about who I really am.

Ava's weakness: 1. others first then her, 2. Promises, 3. Bottles up her problems, 4. Allows people to pick on her weakness, etc.


	7. Memories hold on tight

Chapter 7 Memoires hold on tight

The list went on and on about whom I am. I guessed I can get emotional at some things. But I never knew that was a problem. I look up to Amélie and put the paper back down to the table.

"I can see you're a little shocked to see some of things that should be good are the bad list." She leads back in to her chair and pulls the paper in to her hand. "Emotional. Even though it's the not badest thing in the world, once you're in that arena. Ava, things are going to be difficult to swallow when you're trying to befriend some of these Districts and have to kill them sooner or later. It wouldn't be healthy. That's what I fear the most, when the game comes; are you're going to break down each time you want to save someone or help them then lose it when they get killed or die by other Districts? Also stop comparing yourself to Nathan, Ava, you're a girl, you're different, with lots of problems. Katniss was a girl, she was better than anyone in all the Districts. She was the only one who actually knew how to survive before going inside the arena. All this other stuff on this list is B-S, nothing wrong, but if you keep going on with these two… Then I'm afraid that you're going to be far worse than anyone in the game." She turns the paper into her fingers and starts to cable the paper into a small ball. She drops it besides her chair. Then she pushed the another paper forwarded to me. "Read it out allowed."

I'm speechless about what she sees in me, I never really was big in seeing people suffer. So when I could, I try to cheer up anyone, or least kids who are younger than me. I can't control it, there's no way I can stop myself for feeling bad for everyone who's inside the arena. It just comes. Has far as comparing myself to Nathan, am I really doing that? It is because I'm weak and I need people to rally on? Whatever the answer is, I don't like it. She telling me so many things at once and this is one of them. I feel weak now.

I grabbed the paper off the table and sighed, allowing myself to think about nothing. "Ava Eberlee. She is only thirteen-years-old; she lives with her brother, Elijah and her mother, Darlene." I stopped reading, why was I reading about myself? Was Amélie trying to tell me something other than this list? I placed the paper back on the table and stared at her. "This isn't really about me is it? What would be the point of telling me this stuff without covering something else? This isn't about me; it's about the game, a game I'm being thrown into… unless you want something from me."

Amélie sits back in her seat and sighs; I must have figured something out early then planned to. She pulls the paper back to her side then cables it up. "I didn't think you would find out that fast. While I was talking to Nathan, I figured something out. You two didn't seem to understand each other, you two can't stand being alone with each other without fighting. I know this game is about being with your partner, but both of you have different plans. Seriously," She looked up at me then shakes her head. "You two need to find some way to work together, you can't just keep pissing each other off. The people here loves you both deeply, they love that you can be together."

"You're not getting to the point, your just giving me crap to feed on. What is it that you want from me?" I get up from my seat, and placed my hands on the table.

"Alright, straight to point, put this in your plan Ava; you better find a way to be his partner. I'm not sure what you two had in District 14, but it ends here. Either you're his partner, or you die in that arena. You know the rules say to stay with your partner, and stay alive. But if one dies, then you're a problem to the game. Think about it and think long, because once you're in that arena, everything turns into a mess, a deadly mess." She walks out of the room, leaving me there to swallow everything that was told to me.

Regardless of everything that was put in my head, all I could do was think about my sister. I'm not sure why she started to come to thought, but it most of been a time when we would get alone.

/

_Eartha walks out of our room, carrying wet clothes inside a basket then outside. She was only seven-years-old, and looked a lot like me but older. "Ava!" she called for me, I was in mommy and daddy room; staring at all the pictures mommy would show in their room; families that I have never seen was in a group picture, showing me three sons who looked to be past ten-years-old then my eyes moved to a girl who was sitting in the mother's lap, her small blue eyes stared at the painter. _

_It was mommy, she's a lot younger than I am in that picture and these must be her brothers standing next to her mother. Her father was behind her mother, having his hand over her shoulder like he was proud to her husband. _

_"Ava!" she called again then walked inside the room, she sees me looking at the pictures and mommy family. "Looking at mama's pictures?" she looks at me and sits on the bed, looking at the same family picture mommy placed out for herself. __I shake my head at her. "Mama's pretty in all of them. Papa said he met her when he was only in his late 20's. And soon mama married him because of how much he cared for her." _

_I moved my head to the side and smiled at Eartha. I get off the bed and stood in front of the fire place. "I wish I can find someone like papa," I said turning around in my dress. Eartha get off the bed and grabbed my hand into her hands. "And then we'll have a big family!" we both said giggling as we turned around and dance with each other._

/

I turned in my bed; wishing my brother could come into my bed and help me sleep, help me forget about what this game meant to me. But reality is, I don't think anyone going to help me live through this.

I woke up in the middle of the night; I couldn't stop thinking about the games, the people, even my home. Whatever kept me thinking, it wouldn't leave me alone. I get out of the bed and pulled the sheets off the bed and carried them outside the room. I walked into the front room then walked to the hallway, seeing where the Capitol streets showed. I placed myself down to the window and stared at the wonderful streets and its builds. I pulled the sheets up to my neck than laid my head on my knees.

"Looking through the streets to find freedom?" I moved my head around and saw Nathan coming from the dining room with a glass of milk in his hands. He sits next to me, looking down at the window and the people outside.

"Some-thing like that." I pulled my legs against my chest and felt my body tense up as he stays with me. "Did Amélie talk to you about us?" I looked over at him; he sighs then asks me if I want some of his milk. I take the milk in to my hands and drink a little bit of it, then place it in the middle of us.

"Yeah, pretty much. She has a weird way of telling us though; she started off letting me see the weakness and the good about me, before I could finish off the paragraph about me and who I live with. I realized something was off; I don't need to know about me, I am me. I know what I dislike and like, so she cuts to the point and tells me that I need to find a way that you can be 'my partner'." Nathan looks back at the Capitol, touching the glass then hitting it with his fist. "Did you find out later then me?"

This makes me smile, even if we didn't like each other, I can't always hate him.

"And the Jagger can smile," he says taking his milk and finishing the rest of it.

"How do you know about that? Well, she made me look at the bad list then told me how two things in that list that can me hurt when I'm inside the arena. But I found it pointless, reading about my flaws. I stopped reading when it said my mother said name on it. Then told her what really wanted from me. She seriously wants us to group up somehow in the game. Actually, she said I find out faster than you. Oh and what are you?" I pulled the sheets over my head and held the sheet with one hand while I looked back out to the streets; a few people walking back, carrying something in their hands.

"I overheard from one of the Careers when you left them. I guess the name can stick with you; you can be quick on your feet than most. I'm nothing; well some of the others say I'm like a Jumanji. But it doesn't sit well with me. By the way, that purple dress, it really did look great on you. I don't think our stylist had any taste in them, I guess I was wrong." He puts his hand over his hair and pulled it back. "I'm not sure what's going to happen when the day comes," I tilted my head, my hair moving to the side then my bangs slide to over my eyes. I wonder if he meant the day they'll finally drop us into the arena. "I know I have the right skill to fight back… it's just," his eyes moved back to me and showed me something I've have never seen in my whole life that I've known him; sadness. "There's always that what if in the back of your mind."

I know that feeling, the one where it swallows you whole; telling you, you can't do anything without losing something, even yourself. I turned back to the window; seeing myself in the glass, how my hair looked, where the sheets covered my whole body. The only thing showing in the glass was my bangs that barely made it to my chin then my eyes. "Sometimes," I started, still staring at myself in the glass; seeing that the girl in front of me was a girl who lost everything. "That feeling eats me whole. It's hard to tell what's good, bad, or hurtful to anyone. I'm not even sure how to deal with this whole thing," I looked back at him, he just stares at me, allowing me to talk. I felt happy inside, the first time I ever talked to anyone about one of my problems. Most of the time, I just stare long into the windows and think hard about what to do, now... It feels good to have someone to talk for a little while. "I have a hard time believing I'm in this place, in this position to be thrown into the arena in a few days. At least you have something to fall back on, I have nothing when I go back home."

This worries him, he just sits here, saying nothing but allowing me to say whatever had cross my mind this night. Tears started to pop up in to my eyes and I had to look away, I didn't want anyone seeing me cry, especially not him.

"Ava," he starts but I didn't look back at him.

This feeling tighten; it take hold of my heart like the day my sister and father were killed. It didn't seem right to me, it didn't feel like they were gone but then I turned ten; everything I don't understand fall hard on me and I bust out in tears when everything become clear to me. When I was nine, nothing made sense, the doctors told my brother I was in shock. Nothing was coming through my head about their deaths, nothing seemed right. They said I won't able to fully understand anything until my head allows me to. I guess, when I had turned ten, everything started to become clear; they were never coming back home.

"Hey," he reached over and pulled at the sheets, making me look at him. He stood on his knees as he gently touches my cheek with one of his hands. The light on his face makes him look older and his eyes took a darker shade of brown. His warmth made me sleepy, and all the emotions I had inside me were wearing my body out. I didn't want to cry nor did I want to sleep. I closed my eyes, letting the moment blur to the back of my head. I felt his lips against mine, the warmth of his body as he gently kisses me. His other hand found my cheek, holding me with both his hands. I didn't want this moment to end; I couldn't make this feeling go away, it makes me dizzy but yet being in his hold reminds me I was in a safe place.

Instead he deepens the kiss by pushing my back head into his kisses, feeling his passion to kiss me deeply but far from doing anything wrong to me. I gasp and couldn't take more of the kissing but he doesn't move, he gently parts his lips and keep kissing me. My head get lost, drowning into the moment of what I was doing; only allowing Nathan to have this moment for himself.

"S-toop." I mumble in between kisses. My breath was at a loss and I couldn't keep up with his. He pulls away, only allowing his lips to leave mine. He laid his head between on my shoulder and neck. I looked away, thinking about what happened. My insides soften, my heart starts to race, and old feelings about him come rushing back. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind from everything.

How did it lead to this? Did he kiss me out of sympathy? Or was it because we're both at a loss, driven to our feelings about losing everything when it comes to the arena? With just that feeling, could happen because we needed the feeling of other human being?

Nathan moves away, his back laid against the wall; his eyes staring into the glass. I sit there, feeling my heart squeezing out into a soft warm feeling against my chest. I noticed he was staring at me; his eyes staring into to something besides my eyes. I realized, my lips were slightly opened. I closed them, feeling them to a line and looking down to the where the glass ended on a corner. I pulled the sheets up to my head then clad to my knees towards him. For this very moment, I was only going to let animal side take over.

I kissed his cheek lightly, he raises one of his hands to gently pull my hair back then grabs my cheeks; holding me still between his palms. He leads in and kisses me again. He lays me down to my back after a few minutes of just being on my knees and hands to kiss him. He's kissing me deeply each step we take. I felt lost again, lost in his arms, this feeling I had for someone in the past comes up again and I couldn't stop it from showing. I shy at the touch of his fingers gently moving up and down my back, his kisses keeps me quiet as possible when I gasp or moan against him. one of his hands move up to my hair; moving my hair around, making the kiss last longer than before, showing me just how badly he wanted to keep kissing. I grip my right hand on his shirt, feeling myself start to loosen against his body, my left hand rub against his hair. His body harder against mine and I'm not sure where to go instead of kissing.

The glass under me breaks and I moan painfully against his lips. He pulls away, than pulls me into his chest; the glass under the sheet point out, showing a little bit of blood on the sheets. I turned my head and saw the blood, then started to panic. Blood wasn't something I like seeing out of me or anyone else. I buried my face back to his shirt, smelling his shirt remind me of home. The idea of being back at homes slightly my mind and I calmly allow myself to fall asleep in his strong, warm arms.

I wake up in my bed, my eyes staring at the wall and the drawer. I turned on my back, trying to recall what happened last night was real or a dream. I get up, feeling a little bit of pain in my back. I moved my hand to where the pain was coming from then felt bumps over the skin. I get off the bed and find a mirror inside the bathroom then raised my shirt up from the back. I turned my head and saw three deep cuts came cross to the left then down to the bottom. I let the shirt fall down and leave the room. I walked into the dining room thinking everyone there, but the only person I see sitting in a chair was Nathan.

I stop before I start up the stairs. My heart started to rush again, did last night really happened? Or was that my head making up everything? The only way I was going to find out about this, is if I go up there and see what he as to say. I take a breath and take each step up to the stairs. I finally get up there and saw Nathan looking at me. I wave to him but he doesn't bother saying or waving back to me. I walk over to a seat that was opposite to him where he was at than sat down.

"So where's everyone? Isn't it 8?" I turned over to the living room, but it didn't seem like anyone was here.

"Who knows," again there goes that voice, the fact that we can't be alone together without having a problem between us. "Xuan hasn't been here since yesterday and I'm sure Amélie went to go and find her. So, we're the only ones in the room now." Nathan looks up from his food; my heart beats start to skip into two now, but it wasn't the soft look I get last night but the hard, heaviness of serious face looking back at me. I'm not sure if I should ask about last night, or just go along with believing that was a dream I had last night.

"So we're alone here? Will they be back before we come from training? About last night," he looked up from his food; something in his eyes flicker but I'm not sure if he wants me to say what actually happened. "I dream of my brother," he rolls his eyes and went back to eating his food before I could finish about the dream. I left the dining room, finishing all the food that was placed on the table. My stomach was filled to the top, making walking a little difficult to do.

I find my shirt and pants then put them on. Once I left the elevator, everyone there was barely coming down. I waited, wanting to talk to Nathan about last night and what it meant to us. But I doubt he'll want to talk about something private in this room. I couldn't make sense of everything; only thing I had in me was to let him walk away and act as if nothing matter to him.

I take a spear into my hand, seeing how long the weapon was in both my hands. I turned, seeing a few people throwing the spear as far as they could. Some of the spears hit the targets; others missed and hit the wall instead.

"Jagger!" Lucas walks up to me, seeing the spear in my hand. "I'm guessing you're barely taking this station?" he smiles, showing me how his eyes looked when he was smile. His training fix out was the color blue, since District 2 works in jewelry's. It only seemed fair that they would get a nice color for them.

I turned back to the targets then nodded. "I figured this would be the same as knife throwing, but instead a big one." I moved the weapon in my hand, turning it in circles but it spills out of my hand and falls to the ground. The spear makes a loud sound as it hit the ground. Lucas grabs the spear and held it in his hand, then looked back up at me. I take the spear out of his hand then walked over to where the line of tape was place so people can throw at distances.

"You can't stand like that," Lucas walks over to me, moving my legs back together. "When you want to throw the spear, you have to make one leg move back then the other in front." He shows me by pushing my right leg forward then my left leg back. "When you feel ready, just let your arms go back and push the spear forward into the target." He takes my arms with the both of his, having his body against mine as he shows me how the spear would work.

"I don't think you need to rub your body against her, to show her how to throw a spear." Lucas's hands drop besides me then turned to Nathan. Nathan was lying against the wall, his arms over his chest; watching him careful.

"You," Lucas smirked at Nathan, knowing something about him. "I didn't think you would show your face. After all, it's been three days since I started talking with your partner. I'm started to think you didn't care about her well-being." He turns back to me, taking my chin and lifting it up so I can see his face. "I'll see you later. You can't always hid behind him." he kisses my cheek then walked away from the spear station.

Nathan gets off the wall and walks over to me; I looked back at the targets wondering which one I should hit. When I take the spear into my right hand, Nathan pulls it out of my hand.

"Hey!" I hissed at him, seeing that his eyes were still cold towards me. He puts the spear back in place with the rest of the spears.

"Spears don't seem to suit you, if you plan to look soft. Go with throwing knifes. I've seen what you can do with them, you're better off with them then these. And for one thing, even though you didn't plan to be with me in the beginning; just make sure you're still live." I just stared at him. My heart squeezes a little when he actually said something about my well-being, how I should be alive when I don't plan to be near him at first. How will we be together in the middle of the game? That thought burns in the back of my head. Just how can we run into each other? Pure luck would have to be in it.

Two hours pass, and all I do is avoid the one-on-one station. It isn't because I hate fighting against people, which I do. But it's because I plan to leave that for the arena, so no one knows that I'm good at fighting without a weapon. It's a surprise I'm leaving to everyone who thinks I'm small and weak like the rest of us lower Districts for the arena. Without Lucas bothering me afterwards, it leaves me time to think; think just how I'm going to use this to my own belief. So many things could go wrong with the Careers, since some of them are short-tempered.

I looked up from the ropes and saw all them hanging around one station; swords. It's no surprise that all Careers love swords, but there something wrong. They can't all go with swords, it would seem odd. Whatever they're planning, I just hope I get to hear it before I'm in the game. I looked away, moving my eyes back to the rope but someone looking at me and I stop working with the rope. She seems irritate about something, her shoulder lying against the wall, her arms over her chest. Her piercing blue eyes looking over at the station I'm at. Her short red hair was pulled up in to a ponytail, her shirt the same color as Lucas; blue. She starts to walk over to where I'm at.

I let the rope go and walk past her; her shoulder bumps against mine hard. Then she stops half-way. "Whatever you're planning, no one buying it." She turns around and looks over at my shoulder. I turned my head to her then smiled. As far as I'm concerned, I don't care if his partner or the rest of the Careers don't buy my act; I'm only getting his attention, not theirs.

This pushes her to the edge; she walks over to me, standing face to face. "Don't think, for a second no one in the Careers will kill you." She whispers, a threat that would send anyone running, but I'm not going anywhere just yet.

"Why don't you say that after we all figure out who has the highest score. Then we'll see who going to kill who. We only have a week left before then." I smiled again at her, she hisses at me by moaning rudely. I walked away, letting her take that moment to a further level of hatred. Well at least I know who hates me in the group, no doubt about it, they all will soon.

I made it back to our room in the Capitol. My thoughts were on about how Mia thinks I'm doing something wrong about bothering her partner then mine. She does have a point, I did notice three or four Careers look at me wrong, like I was some dog that didn't belong in their group. The only way I'm gong to figure out if there any problems, is to ask Nathan.

We were at the table, eating the food the Cooker would make for us. I pulled a plate over to my side then looked up to Nathan; he's looking at something on a paper, from the Capitol.

"Nathan," he looks up from his paper; his eyes didn't show how mean they can be. "I have a question." This throws him off, he sits back in his chair; moving his head to the side like he wasn't sure that I'm actually asking him for something then our mentor. Which reminds me, where is she?

"What do you want?"

"I know you said to be careful, even Amélie. But I'm just curious, from your end of the whole thing. What do you hear from the Careers?" I asked. It isn't bad to know about what's going on, at least if something does happen, I know what to do then just wait.

He takes a while before talking; he might think something went wrong with me and the Careers. His eyes closed and his hands are calmly moved to his stomach. He opened them; showing me 'I told you so' look. "Not much, from what I'm hearing District 4 and 3 seem to like your skills and your brains. But I don't think they know about your whole 'misleading them'," his finger make a sign and I nodded slowly. "District 2 and 1 don't trust you. Well the three of them don't, I think the girl from District 1 seems to have out for you, along with District 2. The guy, he's little mad that you showed him off but not exactly pissed like these girls. Other then that, your safe from anyone actually trying to hurt you, since one; you have District 2, 3 and 4 on your side. You should be fine." He pauses. "Why?"

"No reason." I went back to finishing my food.


	8. Keep in Private

Chapter 8 Keep In Private

It's been a week already, one more before we have our Showtime with the best host in the Hunger Games comes.

Amélie told us where she's been with Miss Xuan and our stylist, a meeting with every other mentor and stylist with the Gamemakers. Telling them about the rules and how the stylist could not/should not do what was done in the 75th game. It took two whole days, because the list was longer. She also spent time with Nathan and me for our practice before heading to bed when she got back at 9.

"In five days," Caitlin says, sitting at the dining room with us. Montague looks at her then smiles. "We can dress you both lovely again!" they both said, laughing at the idea of changing us again. Amélie nods, she hasn't bothered me about the Careers and their plans plus mine put in theirs.

In three days, she told us, we'll have our private session with the Gamemakers. And within that time, we should do our best in the weapons we like. "You should give them the best show. I don't care how, but something that will give you big points for the game, plus the sponsors. They love numbers that are big." She stand up, with a glass in her hand then looks at everyone. "I know it's not the best time in the world for us, or you two," she looks at me then Nathan. "But I'm glad I was the one mentoring you two instead of the others. Because I get to meet you two," she looks down, her eyes closed for a minute than looked back up with a smile on her face. "I'm happy I get to meet such wonderful, smart, strong children. Cheers, to Nathan and Ava, May the odds be ever in your favor. Shall the both of you stay alive until the end of the Hunger Games." They all cheered but Nathan and me.

I looked down to him, his eyes staring at mine. We both know something was wrong, the odds ever being in ours is fair but far from reach. Every adult left to finish off what they were doing into the living room.

"Its close," Nathan said looking at me, his arms placed at the plate sides. His fingers were long but they looked nice. His brown eyes seemed calm today; I wonder what made them calm. "In a few days, we'll be in there." He didn't sound sad or happy but he just seemed calm. I tilted my head slightly to my right, feeling my hair fall to my side as they moved. I wonder what's in his head that makes he worried about everything. As far I was concerned, Nathan had everything in check, if I didn't have him as a partner, than no one would get out from our District in that arena. Nathan was the one who wanted to get out from the beginning; I just wanted to ignore everything like before.

"Don't worry," he looked up to me, I moved my head against the chair and bought my legs up on the chair. "I think once you're in there, everything will click together. You never had fears in the beginning, why start now? All you have to worry about is the sponsors and Amélie. I'm sure that's all you need." I turned back to the chair, and how the only fear I have is not getting killed in there for his sake's.

"Ava."

"Don't, I don't need you worrying about me. Besides Amélie needs to pick one of us for a while. She can't always give us both gifts, yeah, she'll give me one or two, but most of the gifts are going to you, I know it. Your better at your job, you're serious, determined to get out of there and she saw it. Not once have I heard you complain about being in this game. You know you're going to get out because that's your goal!" It was true, and I know he knew it. But throwing it out there meant I was willing to accept that I was at loss until I see him in the game.

"Don't turn it around; you're just as good as I am."

"Oh? Then when did Amélie have a serious talk with me about grouping with District 12? The lowest District since the rebellion happened." his eyes lower down to the table but looked back up. "Anything else you want to add about how I shouldn't say you're the best?" he stays quiet on his end, not saying anything else about him and Amélie talking about District 12 and how good they are. "I have the Careers for a reason; I only need to be alive for the first part."

Last night I woke up, waking from the dreams of the arena. Which arena we will be thrown into and how each person will die. I was scared for a while, I wanted my brother at my side but I couldn't have him. "How do you know about this?" I heard from the front. I guessed the voice was Nathan, but I wasn't sure why he was up this night of an hour. I walked out of my room, pulling my hair back behind my ear. When I get to the end of the hallway, I slowly but careful looked out by moving my face forward.

In the front was Amélie and Nathan; they seemed quiet at first but something told me; they're trying to hide up whatever was going on. "I talked with District 12, Katniss and Peeta; they both trained the tributes themselves. Now I wouldn't say anything unless I know you need allies. An ally with them would be the best thing. It can help you with fighting all the Districts. Besides, Ava will be with the Careers." She pulled her hair away from her face and I saw a small cut on her cheek. I never noticed that cut before.

"You think she's always going to be with them?" Nathan shakes his head; he seemed mad then happy that Amélie would tell him about District 12 and their tributes. "This game isn't for one anymore Amélie, it's for two! It's like what you said, we can do whatever we want at first, but in the end; we need each other to stay alive. I don't care to have an ally! As long she has something to fall back on in the game, I'll be fine on my own."

"Nathan, no you won't. If she not there with you, you're an easy target. All the other districts will think she traded you in for the Careers! The very reason why I'm telling you this is because one: they'll think your both up to something and leave you be. Two: it's better to be safe than sorry." Amélie moves her hand out as if it's helping her case in giving Nathan something to help him, but she doesn't answer what will happen to me when I leave the Careers at some point. "Look, let's make a deal."

"Between us? I don't think so. Ava already thinks you're going to help me instead of her. And from the looks of it, I think she's right. One thing I know about her is, when she sees something for what it really is, she takes it or she uses in a way that can help her," Nathan starts to walk towards the hallway but he stops. I move my head back and lay against the wall, hoping something will happen before he starts to walk back to the hallway. "I'll make the deal with you, you have to help out with Ava. She's going to need all the help she can get. Give her whatever she needs when something bad happens. Whatever goes on that time, give her the item. I don't want her dying on me when I know her brother. I'll let you think about than come back to me tomorrow to see what you have to say."

I push myself off the wall and run back to my bed. When I made it back to my room, I fall on my bed; taking deep breaths as I calm myself from everything I heard. My brain decides it wanted to hear every word Nathan said about me and how he wanted to save me instead of letting me being on my own. My heart gives in and started too act up; making me shy again with him. But since I didn't want to think about it, I forced myself to shut everything out of my brain and sleep that very moment.

"But if you were there to hear it, then you would know I wouldn't let Amélie help me the whole time I'm out there." I looked back at him then smiled at him. I shake my head back and forward. Just how can I keep myself from bring up the past? With him trying to help me, I only keep thinking about how I should have taken a chance to actually talk to him when my sister was alive.

"Okay, fine." That's all I could say, I had nothing to say towards why he shouldn't help me. If I started up against him, I would have to tell him why I don't want his help, how my sister made me promise her to actually talk to him one day in my life. Though I doubt this count's towards my promise. When the clock hits 10, Nathan and I are sent to the Training room; we waited in the elevator as it goes down to the ground floor. "What do you think Amélie will do when we go back to the room?" I turned to Nathan; he looks at the numbers that show on the small screen then moves his eyes down to me. He moves his head around his neck and a few bones crack.

"I'm not exactly sure. I know everyone needs to be mentor about the Showtime and what to say, besides, you should find that pretty easy. As long as you blink in a beautiful way and twirl around in that big dress, everyone will love you." His lips move into a smile and I can't help myself but laugh at his reaction. I laugh too hard that I started to fall on my side and laid against his body for support. He looks down at me, not making me move as I keep laughing about the dress and eyes part. "But in a serious note, I think you'll find it easier to please the people. Maybe that's your thing alone with making people happy. Say the right word, than others starts to believe you." I lay my head against his arm, thinking about how Caitlin believes I might love Lucas from District 2.

Could Nathan believe that also? Did Caitlin tell the others about how I'm making it seem like love? Though I doubt she would, I don't think she's that kind of person; to tell everyone I have a 'lover'. To me, I'll make it seem like friendship, but for him, I need it to seem like love. Just then the elevator doors open and I get off of Nathan's arm. We both walk out, the last ones to leave their room and last one to come to the Training room. Like before, everyone in a rush to learn about everything, leaving nothing out. For the last part, I go back to throw knifes at the targets.

The woman comes back to me, making the station a little harder for me to grasp on. She makes three targets move up and down from the ground, five more moving back and forth. She tells me to turn around and throw the knives from the back end, trying to make them end in different parts. She gives me three rules. One; hit the third first targets with back end of the knife. Second: use my hand as if I'm trying to pull it out of my clothing in the game and hit the target. Third: turn around and use the wind for back force to make sure the target is dead in the first shot. I take the second option. I put the other two knifes in my left hand and use my right hand as if the knifes were in my 'jacket'. I pulled the knife out of my 'jacket' and threw the knife on the third target; hitting it in the leg where knee stand. I take other knife out of my left hand then started again. I pulled it out and hit other target in the neck of the third one. Then I finally grabbed the last knife out of my left hand, I looked at the last target; seeing how it goes up fast then down a second later. I pulled the knife back and did an under throw. The knife went straight into the head of the last target. And it stops moving.

The woman comes back with five more knifes then hands them to me. I take them away and see how the other five targets are moving side to side with each other.

"Having fun are we?" I turned around to see where the voice came from; Lucas walks over from station called choosing out all the plants and animals. It's mostly for people who are really fast at seeing and doing with their hands. He takes one of the knives on the table off and started to spin it around his finger as he looks back to me. I smiled, than pulled my bangs back to my ears.

"I guess I am and you? Mia seems to hate me now." I take a knife into my right hand and threw it against one of the targets that started to go back left. Once the target hit in area, it stops moving.

"Mia? Don't mind her; she can be a bit of a bitch when it comes to women. Especially, one's I like the most. Besides, aren't I the one you been talking to the whole time? Anyways, I just came there to tell you something." He walks closer to me, closing what little space we had left. "You're more then welcome to join us, Ava. All we need is to kill the others, every District that's in here." He whispers in my ear. I turned slightly; hearing about how each District was at a loss if I did join them, the Careers.

"Nathan?" I asked turning around to look at him. Lucas looks around, seeing his partner but her back was turned towards him. "Well of course. After all, he not part of this group." Lucas touches my cheek with the back of his hand. I pulled my face away then looked back at the targets. I can't let them kill him! If I do so, I won't be able to get out of the arena; I'll be stuck in there until someone kills me!

I take the knife to my right hand then threw at one of the targets. Each knife hits the head or neck of the targets. I stop, seeing I was done with each target then turned around, and stop before taking any step. Lucas body stood close to me, too close. I can smell jewelries in his clothes, the kinds that were hard to swallow, hard to get out of your head when it starts to ache. I move back a little then cover my nose. Lucas smiled down at me then waves bye to me as he left to do whatever else in the stations. I stand there, thinking in my head about what Lucas had said.

What if he is right? All they want to do is kill all the other Districts, and leave themselves to the second game? Even so, its going to be hard, and I can't just let them win in that order. No I won't, I can't kill Nathan, nor will I let them. If I plan to help Nathan along with me, I need to kill some of the Careers off before I leave them. But as before, I wouldn't let them know about my plans. I'll let them think I'm willingly to let them kill him, than kill me after their done with him.

When I was in the elevator with Nathan, I kept staring at him. I wanted to tell him something but how could I? How can I say, that all the Careers wanted him dead like everyone else? There were at least eight Careers that could win this game! There's no way I'm letting them win just yet.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I realized I was still staring at him then looked at the door; I wanted to tell him about what the Careers wanted to do before the game started, but I just can't. This is a problem I can fix myself before I let it out of the bag. Instead all I could do was just tell him it was nothing and I was lost in thought, but he doesn't seem to buy it.

"Because you remind me of my brother, Besides I miss him a lot." With that comment, Nathan looks away annoyed at the fact I would say he looked like my brother. Though truth be told, they don't look alike. It keeps us silent for a while but I knew at the corner of my eye, he wasn't buying the whole 'my brother looks like you' acted.

"Something on your mind isn't it? Are you going to tell me or just let it happen?" I moved to the corner of the elevator then look at him by moving my head to the right. My hair was braided to the left side then ended on the right; it didn't end until there was no more hair to braid.

"Let it happen?" I asked myself, thinking I would know the answer before he could ask anything else. Nathan walks over to me, gently touching my hair in his hand.

"You seemed troubled with this question. Does it have anything to do with the Careers?" he asked, pulling the hair band out of my hair then un-braiding it. I nodded, not knowing how to say this without worrying for him. "Did they tell you, how they planned on killing everyone until it was just them?" I wasn't sure how he knew about the plan but I nodded again. He shakes my hair until its loose from the braid then gently ran his hand in my hair. "And I'm guessing this worried you?" I looked up at him, wondering how he knew it would worry me. Let alone, how he could figure out why I was acting this way.

Nathan slides his fingers back against my cheek, gently allowing them to feel how my skin was. He leans down to me, covering up the space I had left. I could feel his breath move out of his nose as he leans into kiss me. He pulls at my hair gently, making me look up at him. I slightly moaned at the pain than closed my eyes, not wanting to see him as he keeps leading in. My hands grip on his shirt, pulling it into a fist as I try to tell myself that this wasn't real. The door to the elevator opened up, and I looked at the front.

Nathan moves to the side before the door could open fully. I walked out, feeling my heart race again even though he didn't do anything. He was so closed to kissing me again. I pulled my hand up to my lips, feeling the last time he did kiss me. It was last week, during the night. I felt my cheeks burn up as I keep thinking about the first time I have ever been kissed.

Nathan walks up beside me, looking around for Amélie and the others. I quickly put my hand down.

"Ava, Nathan!" we both turned around and saw Miss Xuan walking down from the hallway, carrying a notebook in her hand as she quickly walks over to us fast but slow in her high heels. "I'm glad that you there on time, Amélie in the meeting room, with your stylist." She walks between me and Nathan then grabs both our arms. She walks us to the meeting room. The door opens up, moving to the side.

Amélie turns the chair around, her legs crossed over; her arm laid against the chair like nothing. "Hey," she waves her fingers. "Take a seat; I was just about to start talking about the interview." Caitlin smiles at me; her red lips remind me of a rose that blossomed. Her shirt was nice, showing covering up her shoulders, than opened up to show her elbows. Her blonde hair was down, all straighten out until her bangs, where it stays to the side; neat and perfect. "About this interview, you all know Caesar f? He's always hosted every Hunger game there is. In two days, you'll be done working in the training room. The rest of the two-three days, you'll be working on the interview. Your stylist," Amélie pointed at the two, in the room. "They already picked out your night gloom's for the day. Usually I don't bother with the stylist, but for you two; I thought of something good. Since Ava seems like a timeless beauty for every woman, Caitlin and I agreed she would look like a goddess for these people. Now for Nathan," she moves her chair to the side then turned her head to Montague. "Montague made it his passion to find the perfect clothing that would suit your 'handsome' but at the same time, too dangers for anyone to touch. Just for the most part," Amélie uncrossed her legs then pulled the chair up to the table, looking at all of us. "Nathan, Ava, you want to be separate before your interview, so neither of you can hear about the other person speech. I'm guessing it better off like that huh?" Without a word said between the both of us, Amélie moves on to a different topic. "So who wants to go first?"

"You can take Nathan first," Everyone turns their heads to me. Caitlin titles her head, showing her perfect blue eyes shining in the light. "I think he might need help for the interview. He'll need more time then I do, talking about whatever he needs to say in the public or with Caesar. Besides, if he can't find anything to talk about, you can help him out right Montague?" I looked over at Montague who looked a bit shocked that I would call him out.

"Oh yes!" Montague said smiling at all of us. Amélie nods her head, slowly understanding me.

"Alright then, you're fine with it, Nathan?"

Nathan put his lips in to a thin line then finally says yes.

"Okay, then starting tomorrow, I'll first with you. As for you Ava, start thinking about what you plan to say in front of everyone, make sure it good, after all; we're looking for sponsors, someone who wants to give you everything; the more the better." When everyone got up to leave, they rush to the door but Amélie seems to be thinking hard; something clicks in her head. "Nathan, Ava," she looks up to us. I stop moving, allowing Caitlin to leave the room with Nathan's stylist. I take a seat near by and Nathan does the same. "Have you two put in thought how you're both going to meet up with each other in the game?" she looks at the both of us, and I pulled my hair back from my face.

"Yes," I blurred out. She looks less stressed out when I agreed to it. "When all the Careers die, we'll meet in the game." Nathan shots me a look but I shrug him off. "Can I talk about this in private?" Amélie lets Nathan out of the room, than turns her chair back to me until the door is closed and Nathan shadow isn't showing in the glass door.

"I heard from Peeta's tribute, the Careers plan to come out alive this time, unlike last year. So spill, how are you going to change that, Ava? I mean after all, you're from District 14, lower than District 1, 2, 3, and 4. After they kill ten other Districts, they'll have to kill you then your partner."

"I don't say I was that weak. I mean, for someone who doesn't know very much of everything, I can cause a bit of a problem." She nods, but I get off the chair then walked up to the side of the table. "Now I don't know what arena we're going to be thrown into, the least I can do is, before I leave the Careers; make sure some of them die. A sign!" I turned around then pointed my finger at her. "I'll give you a sign! Something that will prove to everyone else," I stopped then turned around in my tracks and started walking up to the right side then back to the left side. "But… I need it to look like an accident, so Lucas can leave me alone. Set a trap so, when it sounds like a person is nearby them; they would run over to that trap and-"

"And it can kill some of Careers, or maybe all? Ava, this plan can work out, if you go through it again and again. Make sure there no flaws in it, or show what you're doing with the Careers. You're good at acting, maybe when you set up the trap, you can put it somewhere they won't see it or hear until it's too late. Lucas? He from District 2 isn't he? What's your plan with him?" I sighed, knowing she's not going to like this idea I have for him. So I ended up telling her everything, how Lucas may think I like him, or his looks. I told her how he can help me when I need some items, so when I finally get away from them, she doesn't have to spend much on me. I told her how, I'm going to make it seem like we're friends in the game, so that everyone can buy it. I even told her how Caitlin thinks it love, even though it's not. But if I need people to believe that it is love, I have at least her.

Amélie stays quiet for a while and I begin to worry something in my plan might seem wrong, but when she moves her finger to her lips; she looks a little worried about me. "Ava, doing this… it can backfire. As simple as it sounds, when you put this plan into action; you'll see just how wrong it is. Love? Using love in this game isn't all that easy, Ava, that one thing people will like to see. The Capitol can use it against you, if they find out you love someone else, they will. Now friendship, I think people can buy that. Make him believe it friendship, and if he starts to push it to love. Let him, it'll be his fault. For the hard part, are you sure you can pull off killing them? The sign, what will it mean to you and me?" she looks into my eyes and I bite my lip.

What will the sign mean? Will it mean that I finally get out safe? There is no safe way; all I can do is hope to get out alive in the game. But for the time being, it can mean something else. "The sign, if I manage to take out them out, I want you to tell Nathan, anyway, tell him that I killed the Careers. I'll look for a camera there, and I'll mouth it to you; the trap. When you see that the careers are died, give him that sign. Tell him that they're dead and I'm looking for him."

"What if you die in that process of trying to kill them, Ava?"

This question kills me hard. Too hard, I look at her confused. I haven't thought of it, how I would die in the arena if I was trying to kill the Careers. My breath was out of me before I could speak; am I that scared of this question that I can't answer it? "Then... We lose the game." I looked back at her, feeling my insides turned into hollow when the words finally came out of my mouth.

She seats back into her chair then lets out a big breath from her mouth. "Then we can't let that happen," She looked back at me, letting a smile came back to her lips. "I'll keep an eye on you and the Careers. Just be very careful, remember this; keep an eye open on them, and make it look like you're clueless about everything. If they push you for answer about your partner, mislead them, make they lost. Then you finally have a chance, try the trap." Amélie and I come to an agreement; I'll keep the Careers away from Nathan, then kill them off when I get the chance but also making it look like an accident happened. Amélie's part of the deal and sign is to keep Nathan from finding out about the plan, she'll tell Nathan when all Careers show on the screen, that they were killed by me. For the meantime, he can't find about the plan, or he'll try to help out, which will ruin everything.


	9. Learn to Never Trust Anyone

Chapter 9 Learn to never trust anyone

After Training, Amélie would spend three hours with Nathan for the pre-talk. I haven't told him about the Sign, and I'm hoping Amélie won't open her mouth either. Over the night, about the conversation with Amélie, we both agree he'll be left in the dark clouds until I'm done with the Careers.

I left the room very late and wondered off back to the spot where I could overlook the Capitol. My thoughts were going in deeper about how the Careers are a threat to everyone, easily I was in their grasp but I can still have the upper hand about the whole station when I'm inside the arena. If I play by their rules, I can avoid being killed at any time, but I also need to start planning about my Sign.

I lean my body against a chair and bite my lip from the inside, thinking deeply about how the Careers could be easily fooled with anything has long as it seemed like they were winning. I came out of my thought when I heard footsteps came out from the meeting room and I moved my head out to see if it was Miss Xuan walking back from whatever she was doing the last five hours instead Nathan and Amélie were walking side by side; her shoulder barely making it towards Nathan shoulder. Her high heels were the only thing that was giving her support to look taller than what she was.

I get off the chair, wondering what they had talked about in the meeting room. I saw that Amélie walked away from Nathan. Nathan saw me when he got out of the hallway and stopped in his tracks, his arms at his sides were turning into fists. I stared at him, wondering what they talked about that could make him mad about it afterwards. I wanted to ask him if anything went well or tell him he'll find a way to please the sponsors even if he's not really into sharing.

Just as I started to walk up to him, my mind snapped an idea; if what Amélie opened her mouth and told Nathan about our deal? She wouldn't, would she? She doesn't seem like that type of person that would open her mouth when your forced to keep a secret, suppose when it means saving two kids life when one risking everything for the safely of the other. Or is he mad about something and I just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time? Whatever the reason is, I couldn't just let him off without knowing what bothered him, even if he doesn't like me, I still want to be friends... or least relent to that case.

"Hey," I said sweetly, allowing a cheesy smile to cross my lip. But it quickly fades away when Nathan just stared at me. "How'd the pre-talk go?" was all I could magnate to say. Nathan lets out a sigh and rubs the back of his neck then up to his hair, pulling it down to his forehead. His eyes seemed to relax just little from this question. "Not as well as I wanted it to go."

I shake my head then placed my hands behind my back. "Two more days, we'll have two more days before the private session with the Gamemakers." I blur out looking at the ground and how much I'll miss being in this room even though I'm still here. "So, is Amélie going to start with me later?" His eyes turned to look at me while his hand was in his hair. He walks up to me, closing what little space I had left.

"Is that where your head is at? You shouldn't worry so much, besides it's only the private session with Gamemakers. It's not like they'll kill you. Anyways, she told me she'll be more then willing to see you by tonight, didn't be happy either." He whispered in my ear. I stood there, puzzled at the fact Nathan thinks I'm more than happy to be in everyone's spot light before I even started. He places a hand to my shoulder, than lightly shake it. "Don't worry Jagger; I'm more than positive that you'll have plenty of things to say to Panem. Alone with making the Gamemakers think you're something." Nathan pulled his hand away, and I felt my insides slowly start to fall.

There he goes again, telling me I have avoided doing something just by saying a word. He insults me when I haven't done a thing to him. What does he mean I have plenty of things to say to Panem? I'm not even sure what I want to say to anyone right now, let alone the whole Capitol. I turned around, seeing his hand still in the air as it left me; I grabbed his hand with the both of mine and pulled him hard. Nathan turns his head back to me, seeing that I grabbed his hand with the both of mine. He stood there in silent, but his eyes told me that I crossed a line from being his partner from District 14, into something that shouldn't happen between us.

An anger that was hiding behind his dark eyes told me he wasn't happy about what I was doing to him. I didn't know why I grabbed his hand; let alone why I'm still holding on to it. I'm not even sure why I wanted his hand against mine, maybe I'm stupid, maybe I'm losing every hope that I have and think that maybe if I turned to him he'll give me answers. But breaking down in front of Nathan isn't an option, I wouldn't let it happen. I let his hand slide out of mine then stood back into my place before all of this happened. Even if I barely talked to Nathan, it feels like I know him now than ever; like he understands me in ways other people didn't, he knows when I'm lost, when I'm scared or I just don't want to know anything. He knows me better than I do. He confirmed me when I'm at my lowest.

My eyes flicked down to the ground, griping my hands into a fist so they couldn't do anything while I'm talking to him. "Don't think it's going to be easy for me, Nathan." I said. "Just because I'm more than willingly to talk openly about anything, doesn't mean it won't hurt. But if it's for the sponsors, then I have to say things I never planned." I looked back up at him. Nathan had his head to the side, his body looking straight ahead.

"Ava, is there something going on with you?" I feel my hair moved over my shoulders as I turned my head slightly. I pulled my bangs behind my ears since they were bothering my chin by now. "No," that almost sounded fake by the way Nathan looked at me; his eyebrows moved slightly, telling me he's not buying it. For someone who's not really into people, he sure does know how to see right through the flaws.

"Why would you ask me that?" I tried again with a different tone.

This time, Nathan moved his whole body towards me, his head slightly titled to the left. "I just get this feeling like something happened and I'm getting it from you." He eyes moved down to me and I just stood there, wondering in the back of my mind he might have known about the deal or maybe what I'm planning to do as the days are number before we're thrown into the game.

I moved my shoulders up then let them down. "I'm not sure what to tell you, Nathan. I mean, unless you think something going on with Lucas-" his eyes darker at the mention of District 2 and that was my line to stop before anything else was to spill out of my mouth.

"About Lucas," he walks back to me, and I take a step back to let a little bit of space came between him and I. "I don't think he understands the limit between him and friend that's a women. If I were you, keep a limit to 'being nice'." He backs off then walks to the hallway. "You never know if he'll rape you while you're a sleep." I heard his voice echoed through the hallway. I turned my head back where the hallway leads to.

I never thought of Lucas being that type of person but then again, I never really want to see the bad side of people. It's not something I'm looking forward to when I'm in the game with everyone else. The only thing I heard that the game can do is change the very person you were into something you're not supposed to be.

Nathan was true to his word; our mentor called me out from my room and told me to meet her in the meeting room. She keeps our meeting little bit shorter then Nathan, since he needs all the help he can get from her then me. I pulled myself out of my bed and dragged my feet on the floor. Nathan stood against his door frame, his arms crossed over his chest as he watches me leave to the meeting room. I stopped and turned my head to look at him, my eyes wonder to his; his dark brown eyes were hard but something in them told me, he didn't like people like me, ones who would create a lot of trouble, instead of just getting to the point.

"Ava?" Called our mentor from the corner of the hallway from where the meeting room stayed. I just stared at Nathan, narrowing my eyebrows at him. He pulls his arms out from his chest and slides a hand softly against my cheek. "Don't stare at me like that. It's your own fault," Nathan said, pulling my bangs from my eyes and behind my ears. He puts his other hand on my cheek then tips up my chin to look at him more. "Don't trust anyone, don't fool yourself. Not even with me."

"Ava!" Amélie highs heels started this way and just before she turned the corner, Nathan pulled his hands off my face and went deep into his room. I just stared at the empty space in front of me. Amélie saw me just standing there in front of Nathan room then walked over to me and looked inside his room. Nathan was on his bed, messing around with something I couldn't see. "Come on Ava, we need to talk again."

_Don't trust anyone, don't fool yourself. Not even with me. _These words crossed my mind when I walked inside the meeting room. What did Nathan mean to not trust anyone? Not even him? If anything, he was the only person I allowed myself to be easily played with. Was he telling me this because he knew it? Or was it because he knew, just when the games start, we'll have no one but ourselves to save?

"Alright," Amélie says, pulling a chair out in front of me when I take a seat. The thoughts about before disappear to the back of my mind when she turned to me. "So have you thought about what you're going to say?" I shake my head no, than looked at her. Actually, I haven't been thinking about anything but the Careers. They have been on my mind last night and this night too. "What do you plan to say?" I sat there, staring at her right arm, what was only partly gone. I looked up to the ceiling, thinking about so many things I can easy say to the people.

Amélie waits for me to say something but I came shorthanded and I have nothing to say about the ShowTime or the people that going to be here. "Ava, let's start with this. What do you feel like saying?" my eyes go back to Amélie, her hazel eyes seemed to glow in the light she's under.

"Well, I was thinking of telling them about my sister promise towards me."

"Promise? Does it mean anything to you?"

"It means a lot to me. That's why I plan to tell them, along with how she died with my father."

This cause Amélie to leans in her chair and place her fingers to her lip. "The more you're open to your sponsors, the more they'll love you. Is that your plan? You plan to tell them about the one thing that hurts you so much?"

I pulled my hair to my left shoulder then looked at the table. "That's what I plan to do." I thought of it now, it would make the sponsors easier to cry. If I tell them about how I lost two member of my family, they'll love me more; they'll understand me as a person then an item in their game.

"What about a lover?" something flicker in her eyes and she slightly smiled at the way I stared at her. "Don't tell me you do have one. I'm going to start feeling bad that I'm making you and Nathan stay together." A laugh came from my throat, and all I could do is go along with it. I pulled my legs up to my chest then smiled at Amélie, she shakes her head; feeling a little dumbfound.

"You could say that I have one." Or you could actually say, I _had_ one before, though I plan to keep it from her. Like everyone else, I'm leaving her in the dark until I have the talk with the most famous person ever in the Hungers games: Caesar Flickerman.

"What's his name, Ava?"

"I can't tell you that. It's a secret," I placed a finger to my lip then let a smile show as I did so. "But what I will say is; it will shock the crowd and even you," this sends a smile across the mentor lips. _Don't trust anyone, don't fool yourself. Not even with me. _I stood up and walked around the table, letting myself overcame these words. "What can't I say in front of these people? Surely lying will get me in trouble but is there anything else?"

Amélie's hair is little bit longer than before; it almost pasted her shoulder blades. "Well, they don't have any rules towards what to say to everyone and the Capitol. Though lying isn't something big, they don't care what you say... Until it turns into something, well, like the rebellion. Other than that, you're more the willing to say whatever you can; that you think might help you."

I turned to look at her, and I couldn't quiet place the words Nathan left in my head out. "I think I'll leave the pre-talk for later." I walked to the door and grabbed the knob. "I'm not feeling good." I pulled the door opened and walked out of the room; I let the door close after me when I was out. I looked around the room, than laid my back against the door. "What do I do now?" I mumble to myself, walking away from the door then back to the hallway.

The first room that came up was Nathan; I poked my head inside his room and saw nothing but pitch black that covered the room. I quietly walked my way inside his room, seeing the outline of his bed on the other end of the room. I came to his side of his bed then reached my hand out to find his body. When I find the bed under my hand; I pushed myself careful on the bed. Then my hand felt the warmth of his body, I gently grabbed his sheets into my palms then pulled it off slightly.

"What do you want?"

I looked up at him, having the sheets in my hand by now. I sat myself down on his bed then fall on my side."What do you mean don't trust anyone? Amélie, our mentor, she wouldn't lie to us would she? Or do you mean everyone else?" Nathan moves to the side where I was laying at then closed his eyes, for a moment I thought he was awake. I reached my hand up to his face slowly, allowing myself to brush my fingertips against his chin. Nathan opened his eyes when I had my fingers against his chin. I panicked and left my hand against his chin. He moves his hand up to his face and grabbed my hand out of his face. He takes my hand into his; in locking his fingers with mine.

"I don't know Ava, it's late. Go to your room and ask me tomorrow when I'm not sleeping." He mumbles, sounding like he was still in his dreams. My cheeks burn red at the sound of his voice being so tired, this is one side I never seen.

"Please," I whisper, Nathan shakes his head and held my hand in front of us with his fingers gripping gently against my skin. "Tell me, I need to know why, Nathan."

Nathan slowly opened his eyes. "Cause I worry for you," my heart skipped a beat as the words barely made it to my head. "You're putting yourself in danger with these Careers. Not once have I stop worrying for your safe ever since you started talking to District 2, it doesn't seem like anyone here cares that you're more willingly to be with them and get killed by them. Even our mentor thinks it fine." I felt him tighten his grip against my hand than raise my hand to his lips. His lips brush against my knuckles then gently kisses them.

I shy at his lips against my hand and closed my eyes. I pulled the sheets up to my cheeks, feeling them burn again. "I think," I feel his lips move against my skin as he talked. "We can't trust anyone anymore. After everything that the Capitol went through, even the Districts, being here.. Means knowing every word you say can be used in matters against you." He whispers, sounding like he was falling back into his dreams.

"Nathan, I have a question for you." I'm not good at keeping deals unless there promises. But something eating at the back of my mind and its telling me I should tell him about the deal I made with Amélie, even though I told her I didn't want anyone telling him, I guess I can't keep myself from telling him.

"Hmm?" he mumbles in his sleep. I pull closer to his side of the bed and laid my head onto his pillow. "Nathan, do you hate me?" I know that wasn't what I wanted to say but I need to know this before I could go opening my mouth about our plans, plus the Sign.

"Why would you think I hate you?" he opens his eyes a little bit then stared at me. I burned my head into the pillow and sighed. "Your brother a different story, but I barely know you." I pulled my head out of the pillow, feeling a little bit good. But the idea of my brother and Nathan not liking each other, made me wonder what happen.

I wanted to ask then why did he kiss me, and at time in the elevator too but the words blur up in my head and I couldn't think straight without blushing. "What are we going to do?" I mumble to myself, Nathan grabbed the sheets from my hand and fixed it up; allowing the sheets to come up to my cheeks, which barely reached up to Nathan shoulder.

"Right now," Nathan said. "Let's rest; we have one more day before we have the private session. I'll help you think it through in the morning." He pulls my head towards his chest. I smell the normal scent of my home, the one I was born and rise in. I burned my face in his chest.


	10. Never Trust The Mentor

Chapter 10 Never Trust The Mentor

I woke up in his bed; my hair covered up the pillow and spreaded out like something spilled on the floor. I pulled my hair away from my face and turned around, looking for Nathan.

Nathan laid on his right side, showing me his back instead. His body moves slightly has he breaths than lets it out slowly. I sat up and rub my face gentle; over thinking about last night and how it came that I was in his room. I let my feet off the bed, seeing that he was still a sleep. I pushed myself out of his bed and walked to the front, noticing that no one was even out there.

My eyes caught sights of the clock; it was only 5:53 am, a little too early for anyone there. Every room close to the one I'm was in is pitch black, showing me nothing. I looked in the living room, no one, than the kitchen. Still no one was there. I heard a click from one of the doors and old habits of when I was younger came back.

I rushed inside the kitchens room, hiding under the centers in the dark. I see two people walking out of some room. I poked my head out enough to see that Amélie and President Forrest are walking out from the room. President Forrest stops Amélie by grabbing her by the shoulder. She turns to look at him.

"Keep your child under control. I do not like history to repeat itself, especially if I'm alive. If you do not know how to control such a child, I'll have you removed and place them with a different Mentor, Miss Amélie. I have two other mentors willingly to do the job. Remember this," he walks to the front and I move my head back under the center. "She's close to them, Amélie and I want them killed. It doesn't matter how or when, just do your job and I'll do mine. I'll keep my deal from letting anything happen to your precious tributes, if you hold up your end of the deal."

"Sir, please understand, I know what you want and I won't keep it from you. But understand, these children are young; most of them won't know what's good or wrong. They only act on fear; you should know that by now."

Just when, I thought everything was over and I slightly get on my knees and push myself up. Something hits my shoulder and drops to the ground. A loud sound comes from the objective and I closed my eyes, hoping no one would hear it; so much for being quiet on my end.

"Yes…" I can hear the doubt in his voice that someone was here with them.

"President Forrest, by all means, no one is to be blame for anything, it's simple a mistake that happened."

"Yes, everything is a mistake, a mistake that took everything from us. Amélie, can you call having the girl on fire a mistake?" he pauses and waitting for her to talk.

"Yes, sir."

"So, everything leading from that point was a mistake? She didn't start what killed half our people? Amélie, I'm beginning to wonder what side you really are on. If I were you, I would think twice and carefully, because I cannot stand people who are against us." Silence's held on between the both of them; I moved my head out again and saw Amélie just looking at the President.

"Sorry, sir, it won't happen again. Everything that women did wasn't a mistake. From the looks of it, I think she did it on purpose. I'll make sure everything's fine on my end and won't let anything like this happen again, sir." She walks to the elevator and the doors open then she moves to the side for him to walk through. "I'll show you the way out."

When the both of them get inside the elevator and the doors closed in front of them. I get out of the kitchen and stand there watching the front room. "Having history repeat itself? Just who is that?" The idea of it hits me in my thoughts. It was when the beginning of the Reaping, when I was picked and don't shake hands with Nathan. I'm a threat to him, and he's not going to stop bothering us, until he gets what he wants: for me not go against him or his plans. But what is it that he wants from her? Maybe this Girl on Fire would know, seeing how he said her name with such hate, I don't think anything can change that.

One thing for sure, I need to play low on his game, I can't use anything against him until I figure out what's going on with Amélie and him. I start walking towards the hallway, than stopped. "She knows about the sign, what if she told him?" I hissed under my breath. This only means everything I planned at the moment is going to be thrown in the trash. She might have told President Forrest about what's going on with us, and since the deal she made with him, gives him every right to know.

Does he know about the Sign? She could have told President Forrest about it, and knowing that he dislike people in anyway, he could tell the Gamemakers about the deal between me and her? _I'll keep from letting anything happen to your precious tributes. _Would he? Or is he just saying that to make her hold up on her side of the deal? Whatever the reason may be, I'm going to have to change up my game plan before hitting the arena, instead of joining the Careers right away, I'm going to have to do something else. If she did tell President Forrest about our plans, he's going to be expecting me to join the Careers when we get off our platform. Plus, who knows what else he could have the Gamemakers add, if I'm in their group, it wouldn't be pretty.

I heard the elevator door start up then opened; I turned my head towards the door then looked around me. If I don't move now, she'll know I was the one hiding in the kitchen and things could end badly on that note, instead I move my legs and run over to the hallway with quick thinking, I rush to the meeting room and opened the door then closed it behind me. I started breathing quietly to myself as I hear her walk towards where the kitchen should be at.

Few seconds later, she starts moving down to the hallway; her high heels giving her away as she comes up to the meeting room. I walked back from the door and pushed a few chairs away from the table then climbed under the table. I pulled the chairs back by the time she opened the door. I climbed on my knees to a corner, seeing her legs move slowly around the room then stop in the front of the table.

She stops, my breathe quickens and just when she started to walk away, I gasped. I see her legs stopped after that gasp, I move my knees to turn around from the corner and go behind the small wood from under the table. I cover my mouth with my hand, forcing my body to lay against the wood, giving her a few seconds to think that it was just her hearing things. I waited there, waiting for her to walk again; the high heels started to make a sound again in the right diction from where she stood.

I rush under the table again and throw myself in the corner. She ends up on the left side of the table, the side I was on then stopped. She knows someone here, but she doesn't know who. In seconds, she goes to the door then leaves the room. I pushed the chairs away from the table, and rushed to the door. With my hands on the knob, I looked up to the door then narrow my eyes down to the flame of the glass. If I opened the door right now, she'll see me then she'll know exactly who was there in the kitchen with them, both of them talking about whatever they had in the meeting room.

But then if she walks to my room, she'll see that I'm not in bed and that can tell her one thing; I was listening into their conversation, two; something come up and I get up early, but still, she'll know something up and knowing me so well (which I now regret), she'll start to see right through my acting, unless I beat her to the punch line. I pulled the door slowly then poked my eyes through the doorway; she wasn't there, neither did I hear these high heels going off the ground whenever she walks.

I take a breath then walked out of the room, closed the door and rushed to the nearest room. When I made it to Nathan room, my feet get caught on my own pants; I fall than landed on my chest. The pain ached for a moment and I bite my lips from moaning out the pain. I get up on my knees then climb towards the bed, once I was close to the bed; I get under the sheets than laid on the second pillow next to Nathan.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan asked, turning around in his bed since I cause him to wake up from the fall then making the affect to get into his bed without caring about the sound I was making. His eyes showed me that coldness like before. Just like that, last night seemed like a memory that was lost between us; either he thought it was nothing or just a dream. It seemed like it up-set him now than last night.

I grip the sheets over my head and placed my fingers over his mouth; he stared at me puzzled then moved my hands away with his. "Seriously, what's your problem?" he said, griping both my hands with just one of his.

"Shhh!" I mumble, than felt the sheets go down to my hair. I pulled my hands out of his grip than over his mouth again. I can hear her high heels walking again, all this sound is starting to make her wonder what's going in the rooms.

"Ava, you have your own room! Get the hell out!"

"If you don't shut up, Nathan," I looked at his eyes; I had to look up in order to talk to him. "I swear I'll do something you'll hate." I can see in his eyes he's not buying it, but whatever thought crosses his mind seemed to make him clam. He back off then looks around outside the room.

"Ava, are you up sweetheart?" I hear Amélie voice came from the front room. I looked around, the sheets wouldn't help me, and either will it make me disappear from here. The only thing I can think of was to hide in the closet or bathroom. I was going to get off the bed until Nathan grabbed my wrist from behind. "Ava?" I hear Amélie walk her way down to the hall way of rooms.

"Let go," I mouthed to him. "I need to go to my room. She can't see us like this." With these words said, he stares at me with something else in his eyes, something soft. He grips my wrist tight then stared at me hard again. I'm not sure what crossed his mind, but something made he think twice.

"Ava?" She drew closer to us and only I could do was try to pull my hand out of his grip. I turned back to the door flame, within seconds she could be in this room and I'll be here in trouble. I turned back to Nathan, and all I see is the sadness in his eyes. Why now? Out of all the times, how could he put that face on? "Nathan, Ava, are you two up?" It seems like it taking her forever to walk towards us or is she taking her time to scare me some more? Only this time, she was only a few inches away from Nathan room, since her voice sounded like she was almost close to his room.

Does she know I was one in the same room with President Forrest and her?

"Nathan, I need to go." I whisper to him. He turns to look at me like he couldn't understand me or what I was saying to him. "Nath-" Before I could finish his name, his lips presses lightly against mine. I just stared at him, not sure what to do. Out of all the times he could have kissed me, this wasn't one of them. I couldn't push him away, afraid that I would hurt him in anyway. But deep down, I wanted him to like me in something way and this wasn't one of them though. Nathan deepens the kiss and pulled me closer, letting my hand out of his palm then gently placing one hand around my waist then the other one in my hair. I placed both my hands against his chest, slightly grabbing onto his cloths.

"Nathan-" I heard Amélie stop at the door, I could be thinking about anything, from hearing about my up-setting event with the President or just the fact she could be thinking Nathan and I like each other now. "Whoa!"

This causes him to pull away from the kiss, away from my lips. He lays his forehead against mine, looking down at the sheets. "What in the world is going on here?" Amélie walks over to the bed and I pull away from Nathan hug. I go to the corner of his bed, not because I'm embarrassed about the kiss, which I am, but because I can't look her in the eye without feeling betrayed that she keeping everything from us.

Nathan and I don't say a word about the kiss or how long this has been happening, in a fact, I'd rather not tell her about everything I'm doing, she not someone I always have to report about things I want or need. I get off the bed, than started walking to the door.

"Ava,"

I stopped walking and let my hands fall to the side then slowly turn around to look at the mentor. Her face seemed a little unsure about everything, or rather about if Nathan and I are a couple, maybe just using each other for things we never felt before.

"What are you doing? You can't just do whatever you please, Nathan's your partner, not your lover."

Now that I wasn't expecting, if anything, I thought she would be happy that Nathan and I are getting 'together'. "Wait," I turned around, my hair falling over my shoulders and my bangs fall from my ear. "Why are you poking fingers at me?" No, I don't want to know what she thinks about me. If she wants to know what's going on with me and him, she can ask him. I didn't want to deal with him from the beginning.

I opened my mouth to a different tone. "You know what? Don't bother; I don't need to explain every little thing I do with you. You're nothing to me, just some person who needs to help me in this game." I turned back to the door then moved my legs.

Amélie just stares at me, wondering what else she could say to stop me from leaving. I hope she stays quiet, I'm not happy with her, let alone why I'm even with her on this trip. I mean we do have two other mentors and the both of them are better than this one.

"Ava," Nathan started. I put my hand on the door frame then moved my eyes towards him. "Remember what I said. Don't fool yourself." I just stared at him; I should have known him better than anyone here. He knows what's going on faster than I do. Slowly I nodded my head, he's right; I can't trust anyone here, not even him and he knew that from the beginning.

When I walked in this place, I was willing to trust anyone from my District, because they know what it's like being in this place, and I didn't. Nathan from the start, just stand cold; not allowing anyone to know him or his plans, he may not be open as I am, but for someone who barely talks, he won't easily trust anyone right off the bat.

* * *

I put my shirt over my head that was the training outfit. I walked out of my room, ignoring the fact I needed to talk to Amélie about the private session and what they look for in a person. When I made it to the front, Nathan turned around and looked at me. We both stare at each other for a moment, but since I was still mad about everything that happened early, I looked away.

"Oh goodies! Your both are all ready, that makes me happy." Miss Xuan walks from the living room to us. She fix's Nathan shirt then hair, she looks at me then titles her head. "I'm so used to seeing your hair being braided, why did you just pull it up?"

I touch my ponytail then dragged my hair to the front with my fingers as I let it go. "Thought I would try something new, I lost my other hair bands." I smiled at her.

Miss Xuan nodded slowly then turned to look around for Amélie. We wait there for about three minutes until Miss Xuan starts to worry about us being late for our finally training. She places a hand on my back then Nathan and pushes us to the elevator then inside. "Goodness, where in the world could your mentor be at? All I can say is this; try your best or do your best."

The door to the elevator closed and I let a sigh go out. It take a few numbers down before we can talk, it was only reaching number 10.

"Nervous, Ava?" Nathan asked. I turned to look at him, his back lying against the elevator door, his arm tucked in his pants pockets. I nodded, not sure what to think of the private session or what I'm going to do. I pulled my hair down from its ponytail then grabbed all my hair to my left side and started to braid it.

"I'm not sure what to do," I started. "I could easily do anything if I think about it. It's just…"

"What well make them happy?"

I shake my head then stopped braiding my hair and let it drop against my chest. "Yeah. Hey," he looks back at me. "You're good at archery, that's a plus." Nathan just smiles at me, but something stops him from laughing.

"About this morning,"

I looked back to the front of the elevator, seeing the wall reflection my face on the crystals. My brown-green eyes shined a little under the light then my dark brown hair was braided to the side, my bangs that reached to my chin were loose and stayed untouched.

This morning, everything started to unfold about why Amélie is our mentor. I find out our mentor had a big plan with President Forrest or he did and asked for anyone willing to do it. Then said something about me being out of line and how much trouble I was causing, but she did have a point; I did made a choice to not shake Nathan hand, it wasn't a mistake. I don't want to be part of their games, if I was going into something that could kill me, will I'm not going without a fight, and that meant I was going to turn everything against everyone in the field.

"What about it?" I lowered my eyes down to look at the black ground which show light colors starting to fade away once the elevator passed them.

"Amélie shouldn't have found out about the whole mess with us. What I did was out of the question. I wanted to keep it between us, not with everyone knowing what the hell is going on with us. But I guess that out of the box," Nathan moved his head down with his hand on the top of his hair. "Why did you want to leave my room that badly? Did you do something that would Amélie mad?"

I lightly smiled then moved my chin up to look at the ceiling of the crystal. I moved my head to the side where Nathan was stand then give him a smirk. He just stares at me, wondering what I could have done this morning. "I'm sure once you find out, you won't be happy." I moved my head back to the doors of the elevator. "There are something's that should stay in the dark; I guess this morning was one of these dark secrets." I murmur, than shake off the feeling, when I found out about they were talking about. "It's just best to leave them alone, unless you plan to start something about it."

"Try me."

I turned back to him then smiled. Nathan loves pushing for answers when I have them, and it's a little shocking for me. "No, I don't think so. I'm taking this with me until the game start. Plus..." I looked back at the doors; my eyes grow a little dark. "I need to think more about my sign." I rutted.

"Sign?" I can hear a smile and a small little laugh coming from him. "What could you be planning?"

I slightly smile, feeling a little bit bad about everything. All I have to do now, is work my way up to a big number, just enough so no one can bother me in the game. The elevator stopped then made a sound, it slowly unlocked the doors then slide them up to it ceiling. I moved my legs out and walked to the training room; seeing every District here.

My eyes looked out for the Careers, and find them talking at the spears station. I could walk over and talk with them, since I did show one of the Careers off. When I started to walk, something in me told me not to go, something would happen if I did go. So instead I went to different stations, learning as much as I can about food, traps, and other things I need before the game.

Within an hour, I stop messing around with one of the stations and turned around to see the little boy from District 8 watching me. I tilted my head slightly to an angle; he moves his hand up to me then pointed to something. I turned around to where he was pointing and saw him.

President Forrest was standing over us, looking down from where the glass was showing the Training room. it was a box-shape-glass, where it can show the Gamemakers or the President himself to look at. He can overlook everything that goes on in the room with that glass, but we can't see anything in the room, just the person.

I put down the rope then walked away, walking towards District 8 and grabbed him by the arm; pulling him to another station where he couldn't see us. I pulled him to a station that was far from him then let go of his arm. I walked around in my tracks thinking over about why I grabbed him or why I was up-set to see President Forrest, something about this wasn't right. He was staring at me and this child pointed that out.

For how long was President Forrest staring? I looked up from where I was standing then turned to where the rope station is at. What is President Forrest hiding from all of us? What was with his look when I looked up to him?

"You don't seem too happy," I turned to the boy then saw him that he looked a little scared; I shake my head then walked over to him, lightly patted his head with my hand.

"No, no. I was just a little shock," I said softly then pulled the boy into a hug. "Nothing scary, nothing is. What's your name?" He pulls away from my hug then looks up at me, and looks away. I smiled, trying not to scary the boy away. He was only a few inches shorter than me. I heard the boy murmur something but I couldn't quite make out what he said. "You're going to have to speak up; I'm the same as you. I can't hurt you," he looks back at me, looking for something that he couldn't find before.

He sees something then nods his head slowly. "I'm Kellan," he says softly then looks back down at his shirt and started picking at his shirt. "I'm from District 8."

I looked at the colors of his shirt and saw orange down from the shoulder to the end of the shirt. "Well Kellan, I'm Ava from District 14." "

I know. Everyone talks about you and your partner. Some of the lower Districts are wondering why you're bothering with the Careers. Even my partner thinks your acting stupid. She says it's a waste of time and that when you leave with them, they'll kill you first then your partner." Kellan looks around instead of staring at me whole he tells me about his partner.

I put my lip in to a thin line then lower my head down; I looked at the left side, where my hair stayed, watching everyone that was walking around, doing something. A thought popped up and I smiled at him, Kellan just stares at me, wondering why I was even smiling at him. "Kellan, who do you think is going to stop the Careers?" I whispered to him. Kellan face is puzzled, a little bit in the clouds before he can think it through.

"No one." He whispers back.

"If no one stops them, they'll win the first game and all the other Districts won't go home to see their families." I pulled up hand up to his dark blonde hair then pulled back a few strands that stood out from his eyes. Kellan closes his eyes but doesn't stop me. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked lightly pulling my hand away from his head. Kellan opens his eyes then nodded. I lead in and lay my hands on my knees to his ears. "I plan to kill the Careers. It isn't fair that their planning to win when we all have families to go back to. Nathan and I are planning it together." I pulled back and the look in his face seems a little happy.

He shows me a weak smile, then rushes up to me and hugs me. "You won't die, right? You're the only one who's willing to go with them and kill them."

I put my hands on him then slightly tighten the hug, since it seems like he misses his family from his District. "Of course not, I'm a Jagger. Those types of animals can't just die. They fight back and-"

"And cause trouble for everyone." Kellan looks up to me and smiles. "You do look like one, with eyes like that and your hair being long. Plus when I saw you in the Reaping, you seemed on the edge, to do something."

"Training over," Called the same man who gave us that speech about training than walks over to the door that's in front of him. "You will be sent to wait outside in front of this door. You all will be put in order, you remember what your order is, right?"

"Hard to forgot, when everyone here always reminds you where you're from." I said under my breath and letting go of Kellan.

"Good, cause I thought that was a hard question to ask all of you. Now start getting in line, the Gamemakers hate wasting time." The door opens behind the men and everyone starts finding their partners than leave the Training room. I find Nathan waiting against one of the doors, he gets off the door and walks over to meet me half-way.

"Now it begins." I hear him call over the voices of the other Districts kids that were talking. When I walked out of the Training room and into the doorway, there wasn't anything different about the hallway or the things around it. There was stone that mark each District number, which told me that how we'll be seat. When I turned to my right, I saw that the only way you're getting to the private session is that way.

I started walking down left with Nathan at my side; each seat was already taking by the first few Districts, and our seats were at the very end. I looked around by that time I saw District 2 came into view. Lucas looked up at me, than gave me a smirk, all I could do was wave to him, then his partner hit him at the side with her elbow, and looked at me before I can turn away from them. When we made it to our seats; they already started the private session. The first one to be called on was District 1 girl, Emma. I looked at District 12 boy and girl, I just stared at them. Nathan took his seat beside me.


	11. Private Session

Chapter 11 Private Session

So these were the two Amélie were talking about. No wonder why she kept them for Nathan, then again, why was she saving them for him? I know he strong but having people in the first game isn't all that fun, it just makes a little easier to manage and a lot harder to deal with in the end.

"The girl on fire," I mutter to myself then looked down at my hands, seeing how the lines came up then ended on my palms.

"What are you talking about?" I looked up from my hands then put them together, as Nathan moved closer to me.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? It's something if you know about that name." Nathan pulled away from my space then led his back against the stone. His eyes were lowered half-way then placed his arms over his chest. "I haven't heard that name in a while. No one ever says it, since the Capitol hates that name with a passion and the only time I ever hear it was when my father was still with us."

I just stared at Nathan, amazed at the fact he told me something about himself. Something that was personal to him. "Who is she?" I whispered, putting my hands on the stone and titling my head to the left side. Nathan moved his eyes to look back at me, but his lips stayed thin. He looks back to the wall on the other side then moved his hands out and put them on his knees.

"It's someone you don't want to know. The name was lead to rest and only a few people know that name, would dare say it out loud. If I were you," his eyes flicker to me and give me a hard look. "I would forget about it. I would forget how I heard it then bury it in something I wouldn't care to remember. It'll only bring you trouble, Ava."

I pulled my hands off of the stone then pouted myself to the stone with my back, feeling a little stupid having to ask Nathan who she was. Then again, who was I going to ask anyway? I can't ask Miss Xuan, she'll just say something else, maybe Caitlin but she'll wonder why, and I have no problem telling her why... it's just I don't want anyone to hurt her. Then there's our mentor, who by the way, I never want to talk to about anything that I plan to say or do in the arena now, and asking her is out of the question.

I turned my head towards Nathan; he was already staring at me. I opened my mouth. "President Forrest was staring at me earlier." Nathan moves his eyebrows down, his dark brown eyes changed.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Kellan from District 8 pointed him out. I don't even know he was there, until he pointed him out. The man seemed stunned and mad. Something in me snapped and I had to walk away, something about him isn't right. It felt like..." I turned to Nathan and moved my eyes to look at him serious then pulled myself closer to him. Once I was close to him, I laid my head on his shoulder. Since everyone in the room was already leaving, only a few District stayed behind until they were called on and even if their still here; their worrying about what could make them look good in there. "It's like he already hates me."

"I would be too, if some girl wouldn't shake her partner's hand in front of everyone." Nathan moved his face and his chin touched my head.

"Nathan! I'm being serious." I wined hitting him in the shoulder.

Nathan slightly gives me smirk then goes back to the wall. "Sorry, it's rare to see you being 'serious'," he grabs me by my shoulder and pulls me into his body. "There's no way the President couldn't hate you for something like that, okay, maybe he could, but let alone hate you before he even knew you? I don't think that's possibly."

I shake my head into his shirt, Nathan could be right. Maybe I was just over thinking about it. They called another name, someone from District 5. The girl gets up and walks off to the hallway. I stared at her, seeing the light come out then closed off when she was inside. I moved my head back to the stone walls then pulled my bangs out of my face. "This is going to take half the whole day."

"Maybe longer, if they do something crazy."

I turned my face to look at Nathan, he had his face straight forwarded but his eyes were watching me at the corner.

"When did we start talking to each other?" I pulled my hair from the braid then started to pull all my hair besides my bangs into a ponytail.

"Who knows, we just did." Nathan said.

When did we agree on anything? We dislike each other for nothing and for everything we have, even if we were to place everything side and understand each other. I'm sure, some way or other; we'll hate each other again. We stayed there for a few hours, a few of the other Districts left and these who were called never came back through the hallway once they went to the private session. The only District that was left was District 12, and it was the boy.

I get off the stone of chairs, then walked around allowing my fingers to touch the cold wall on the left side. A name was called over the speakers and the boy from District 12; he got up and started to walk away, I stared at his back, seeing him disappear behind the doors.

"Why do you think Amélie wants you to be with them?" I turned my head towards Nathan. He was opened his eyes and looked at me with strong dark color around them. He moves his neck gently then cracks it as a few sounds came from him. "I'm not sure, but from the looks of it. From the night she talked to me, she wanted me to know, as long as I have them; no one will think about you going off and leaving me behind but instead, they'll think you and I have a plan against the Careers. But from what I see, I don't think anyone thinks about us in that way, if anything, half the Districts here wonder if you and District 2 have a thing for each other. I overheard one of the Districts say that District 2 may have a thing for you… but they can't seem to," his eyes moved up to my face then grow darker. "Understand what your feelings are. Most of them are wondering if you're either his friend or lover, and I have one question."

I blinked my eyes a little, feeling a little puzzled at the fact he's even telling me about what the others think or what he thinking about. But the most that throws me off is the fact he wants to know something about me; if I'm in love with Lucas or with him. Honestly, I don't think I have the heart in me to tell him, he wrong and I only want him, that Lucas is the only way to win if I plan to destroy his friends and let us be the ones to get out of the first game.

"What is it that you plan to do inside with them? There more Careers then there was over the last few years. District 3 and 4 joined them after the 78th game, how can you possible win against them? Against Lucas? I don't care if you have feelings or what with him, I just wonder how you're going to turn this thing around and lose them."

I opened my mouth but I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him or how the Sign was going to work out inside the arena, if anything... I could lose everything and die by them or someone else while I trying to get ready of each Career. "Ava Eberlee." The speaker announced. I turned to look over my shoulder towards where the doors were at then back to Nathan, but he moved his hand telling me to go. I was given a chance to tell him everything I had planned and how it could give us the winning chance to get out but it was ruined because of the private session.

I looked down, then turned my body towards where the doors were at and started to walk. Somehow, I'm going to have to tell Nathan about the plan sooner or later, even if it's against everything I wanted to do. The only person I have now is him. I walked through one of the big doors and heard it closed, on my far right side everyone was there; all the head gamers and Gamemakers were talking away about something. I stood there in front of the door, looking around me.

I breathe in air and started to walked forward, seeing any type of knives on table and targets across the room with red on their bodies. I turned my head towards the Gamemakers, seeing them laugh and smile off about something. "Ava Eberlee present." I shouted over them and bow down like a lady would do in front of anyone who would in- themselves. When I spoke my name, most of everyone in the room started to quiet down and turned their heads towards me. I wasn't sure what I was going to do or what I was planning on doing with people staring at me the whole time.

I walked up towards the table, letting my hand stay above some of the knives. I ended up grabbing ten big knives in to my palms then turned around towards the targets. I swallowed down my fears then looked dead straight into the red dots glowing. If I wanted something from them, I would have to make this look good. I take one of the knives into my right hand then closed my eyes for a moment; I pulled my hand back and opened my eyes as I throw the first knives into one of the targets red dots, which ended up hitting straight into the neck. I felt happy inside, I actually ended up hitting the best dot on the target. Instead of smiling like I would usually do, I turned to look at the Gamemakers to see if they would have approved.

They weren't watching me like they should have; instead they were talking about something and laughing again, even eating as if I wasn't there. I grip my hand around the knives tighter, if Gamemakers were here to watch me, they're doing an awful job at watching someone for a score and trust me, watching people do something isn't all that hard.

I stood there, wondering how long it would take for them to notice I wasn't doing anything. Which wasn't very long, in fact, they started to talk about District 12 and a few other Districts too. Some of them laughed, maybe laughing about how some of them failed to do some of the weapons. Others came up with how each District had something good about them and who they liked personally. This was starting to make my blood boil inside my veins. How dare they think they can easily replace me with laughter, and ignore me like I'm not even there!

I wasn't one for causing big trouble, especially now that President Forrest hates me, but this was seriously starting to make me mad. I take one of the big knives out of my left hand and held out in my right hand. If they wanted a show, then I'll give them one. One they won't forget about.

Before I could throw the knife, I noticed something on the wall, no doubt about it; it's a force-field, probably to keep from allowing the tributes to use their weapons towards the Gamemakers. If I hit the wall, it could push the knife back and hit one of the Gamemakers. That could be more trouble than what I would be asking for, more liking a death sentence for me, but if I hit one of the walls that they're not close to, it would push the knife back and probably hit the target, to make it look like I was trying to hit the dots instead of them. It's something I'm willing to try.

I move my eyes towards the wall that little close to each Gamemakers, which was the side where the two walls touch. I grip the knife in my right hand then bought it up to my shoulder and throw at the force field with full strength. The knife made a big sound in the force field when its end point hit the wall, causing all the Gamemakers to stop what they were doing and turned to the knife. The knife was pushed back, making the clean-ish field become blue and throw back the knife towards me, I throw another knife towards that one; making it turn towards one of the targets neck. When the knife hit the target on the other side, everyone was staring at the where the targets were at; their heads turned to me after the knife hit.

I looked at them with no fears or anger, but they knew I did something wrong and clearly; I wasn't in the mood to listen to their words about how reckless it could have been. I turned around and walked up to the knife that was struck in the target and pulled it off the one I throw at one the target. I turned to them, than let a small smile appear on my lips. "Have a nice day, ladies and gentleman," I said, dropping the rest of the knives into the table then putting my hand towards my stomach and bowing at them.

I turned around to my right side and started to walk but stopped shortly. "Oh, by the way," I turned around to look at them; each Gamemaker was staring at me by now. Each of them, let their spoons drop to their bowels, others just stared at me like I killed one of them. "I knew there was a force field, so I wasn't really trying to hurt anyone. But to be fair, you weren't really doing your job either. Present meeting every one of you." I turned away then left the room.

Once I was close to the elevator, I rushed inside and pushed my button for my room. I keep pushing the button until the doors started to close. When the doors finally closed, I fell to the ground and pulled my legs to my chest. I looked up at the crystals ceiling. I told myself I was going to keep myself from causing any trouble, so President Forrest wouldn't pay attention to me or what I do inside the game. Now that I did this, I'm sure either the Gamemakers will tell him or my mentor will.

The doors opened up and I get off the floor than walked inside. I looked around, seeing that no one was there in the room. Instead I rushed to hide and the first thing that came to mind was hiding in Nathan room. I hide in his bathroom tub, laying my head on my knees. I didn't want to face Amélie or anyone else. I knew they're going to start telling me everything I do was nothing but trouble, and the reckless of this doing could affect me in the game. Honestly, I'm hoping they give me at least a 4 or 6 for a score. At least then, everyone wouldn't bother with me until later on in the games, and that'll give me a head start in everything.

The door opened up, which made me wonder who was coming in. I panicked and lay down in the tub with a hand over my mouth. I heard something drop on the floor then other. "What's going to happen now?" I heard Nathan voice; it sounded like he was worried, maybe for himself and how it could affected him in the games. I would be too, if I cared about the games at all, but for now, I need to start worrying about what I'm going to say in front of everyone on national TV.

"Forget," I heard him again, than put my hand down from my mouth. What could he be saying now? Does he have problems like I do? No, he can't, out of the both of us; he's the only one that could be mental stable to be inside the arena. He doesn't care who he has to kill, who has to live, for him; probably the only that will matter is if I'm alive. He doesn't consider the other Districts humans, to him; he's accepted the role of being their pieces. To kill or be killed, he won't think of them when he kills them; he just wants to live, like I do. But in the end, the only one to have nightmares of everyone's death will be me, only me.

I moved my leg from the showers knobs, but instead of pulling it away slowly; the lace to my shoe got the knob stick and pulled on it towards me. Water started to pour out from its mouth then to the tub. I smacked my face inside my hand and pushed myself further into the bath. The water finally started to came up to my pants, covering them.

Please, don't come over, please don't come over. Please. Don't. Come. Over! I keep mouthing the words over and over, hoping that he wouldn't have noticed the sound. By then, the water already made it to my shoulders. I reach over with my foot again, but I know for sure, he will hear the water stop this time if not the first time. I looked around me, trying to see if there was anything in the bath that could push the water away or stop it.

Everything in the Capital is control by voice, even if I wanted to tell it to stop; I would have to say it out loud. And honestly in the position that I am in…I don't think saying stop out loud would help me right now. The water finally came up to my cheeks then automatically shut off. I put my hands over my body and looked out to where Nathan should be. I picked my head out, than saw he still looking at the mirror, seeing something I couldn't. He turned to where the bath was at and I take a big breathe and went under water.

I moved a hand up to my mouth, keeping the air inside me. I heard nothing for a few seconds, than little by little; my lungs couldn't keep the air inside without letting the old one out. Any minute, my body will start to gasp for more. I keep my other hand pressed against the bath, feeling that my body wanted to go up.

This bath was at least a size of a bed, and it hided my body very well. How long do I plan to hide from Nathan? He didn't do anything wrong, he's the only one that's at least helping me. Why am I afraid of him? He's my partner, someone I used to like, someone who willingly to do anything to get out. If anything, I should feel honored to have him as a partner.

My lungs started to scream for more air, the ones I had was already gone. I pressed my hand hard against my mouth, trying to forget about air, and how my body wanted it so badly. Even if I stayed for five minutes, I couldn't keep up any longer. I pulled myself from under the water and gasped, causing some of the water to push out of the bath, which fell on to the floor. I coughed for air, feeling my lungs coming out.

"Ava!" I heard Nathan, but at the very distances, all I could hear was my heart starting to pond crazy for air. I rubbed my face with the back of my hand and grabbed the wall to the bath. I pushed myself on to the wall then out, falling on my knees. I kept coughing, feeling my head getting a little light from the water. I tried to get up on my feet then came short-handed and fall on my back side.

Nathan walked up to me, looking down at me. "What were you doing?" he asked, getting down to his knees. I coughed again before answering him.

"I guess saying an accident happened is out of the question isn't it?" I tried to smile, but to be true, smiling at Nathan is like smiling at a wall; I get nothing but a cold stare.

"How did I end up having you as a partner? I mean any other girl would be fine. But you? You're not the same."

I turned my hand towards him, than just stared at him. It was his turn to explain that. "I mean, you were better when you were little. When Eartha was still alive." He said adding a little too much feelings to my descend sister name, he moved his hand out and touched my bangs from my cheeks. I slapped his hand away then get up on my side than to my feet.

"I guess you wanted to be stuck with a girl who willing to sit back and let you do all the work? Well," I turned my head over my shoulder. "Too bad, I never really live up to people's expectations about things. Actually, most people say I take after my father. Also don't ever compare me to my sister, she and I are not the same person. She was older than me by two years, and guess what? She died, I am not. People change, especially when someone they love died, not one but two." I hissed at him then walked away.

The door opened up to the side as I pulled it away.

"Wait, I don't mean it like that, Ava." Nathan pulled at my shoulder, turned me around.

I slapped his hand away from my shoulder, feeling the water drip from my hand. "You and I are just two people from the same District," I started, "You never saw me, only when I was with my sister, you never talked to me or ever bother to do anything. Don't act now when time is counting down to death. Don't act like you know me, or are you confusing me with my sister? If so, please save me the time of actually getting hurt. I rather die by the hands of Lucas then having to feel something for you."

Nathan just stared at me, not stopping me from saying these words.

"Just know this; I had a deal with Amélie, about killing the Careers when I'm inside. I'm going to make it look like an accident, I told her when I set the trap up; to tell you that they're dead in any way!"

"Why are you telling me this?" Nathan pulled his hands up to his chest, moving his head to the side; his hair moved a little and covered up his cheeks.

"Because something wrong and I can't trust her anymore, she told someone about my plan, someone that could easily tell the Careers."

"Did you tell her that you were going to be with the Careers when you get off the forum?" Nathan pressed his shoulder into the wall. I slowly nodded my head at his question. "You can't change that Ava, if she knows you're planning to join them right off the bat; then that's what you have to do. If she sees that you're not following the plans of this agreement, the person she told will be confused."

"But I can't do that! What if they set something up that could be a trap? Then what, I die?" I throw my hands up in the air, than put them down to my sides. "Maybe I can change it up-"

"How do you plan to do that, Ava? You may be a girl of many things-"

"Than I'll use that, I think a lot, people will love it." I moved my bangs from my eyes. "If I keep everyone guessing, they never know. Besides, Amélie doesn't know if I do plan to meet up with them right then and there. You're the only person there that I told you, I know you don't like me, but let just agree on this; we both want out right? But the only way out is the way we came in."

Something clicks in his head; Nathan eyes look a little lighter than before. "Death is the main part of their game," he moved away from the wall, closing the little space we had. "We're the pieces that set that main part."

I title my head, feeling my hair moving to the side, than opened my mouth slowly. "The pieces that make the crowed go crazy for more," I whispered to myself, seeing how it makes sense now. "That's why we are a part of this game; they want people to die, to see how they'll act."

"No we're a part of this game, because we give hope to everyone. Even to our families, which will only happen if we-" Nathan stared at me when I opened my mouth more.

"But," I looked up at him, moving my eyebrows together. "You can't win without killing; you can't kill without hurting anyone."

"Exactly, we can't win without hurting other people; the question to you, Ava, is will you let this affect you? You think about others too much, let them win over you. But when you go inside, it's about you, only you. Everyone else is against you, no matter what don't ever think that they'll be the same like you." Nathan walked up to me, his shoulder touching mine. "Think about it Jagger, your different. You wouldn't allow the rules to affect you, if anything; you stand out on your own. You speak when no one else can, your eyes tell stories no one else will. To everyone in the Capital, you're a precious Jagger that can only work in the light; never in the dark. You glow on your own." His words touched my heart; Nathan never told me something that precious.

In fact, he never told me how he sees me; he sees me like someone who willing to stand out for people even if they don't want to, willing to tell anyone anything. Tears start to come to my eyes and I cover my face with both my hands. Nathan puts his arms around me, pulling me close to his chest.

I started to cry, no one ever told me anything like that before, and to be honest, I'm happy Nathan was the one who did, because no matter how many times I told him to leave me alone or why we shouldn't talk, in the end, I'm glad we did. He's the only one that I can trust. The only one who tells me who really there and who's not.


	12. Top Scores

Chapter 12 Top Scores

It was late in the afternoon; Caitlin made a big sound from the front main room and made everyone leave what they were doing to show us something. "Oh goodie, everyone's here. Anyways," she started, walking in her red high heels that showed her feet and roses that covered up on one leg to her dress. "I came to see how my little sweethearts are doing, and how much they change." She walked up to Nathan and I; touching my hair and pulled it down to my elbows. "It's grown," she mumbles, moving on to Nathan and his boyish charms. "It odd how people change after a while." She moves up to the front of us then placed a finger on to her chin like she was thinking. "Anyways, have you both thought of what you're going to say to Caesar? Don't answer that; keep it a secret until you go on. I stopped by to tell you," she turns around to look at Amélie. "I have a few things I need to talk to you about." Caitlin walks up to Amélie, putting a hand over her shoulder and pulling her along to the kitchen room, leaving Nathan, Miss Xuan and I in the front room.

I just stared at where Caitlin walked to and disappeared, I moved my head over my shoulder, seeing Nathan rubbing his hair with both hands. "When do," he looks up at me when my voice came out. "We start?"

Nathan pulls his hands away from his hair than turned to Miss Xuan, who'd just started to fix her make-up with a small mirror. "When do we start Xuan?"

Miss Xuan looked up to us then put her make-up away, fixing up her dress like we were the people to impress. She smiled then opened her booklet, filled with everything. "Giving the fact that the interview is always on around 7, everyone should start around 5." She looks up at the clock on the wall then turns back to us. "You still have six hours tomorrow until the styles start to dress you up!" She sings walking away from us, than to the meeting, having a things following in with her. I just stared at her, giving the fact she still crazy in the head even if I try to see it in a different way.

"In six hours, we'll be cleaned, showered, washed, and shown to Panem. There, we'll be shown as people or pieces," I turned my shoulder around and looked at Nathan, he was looking at the ground then moved his eyes up to me; showing me his boyish, no - man charms. "Ava, who do you think will win?"

I opened my mouth, not sure what to say to Nathan about this. I didn't want to think about whom or what could win the game, then Caitlin walked out with Amélie behind her before I started to let my voice out. Than the doors to the elevator opened up, Montage walked out, smiling ever so happy to us.

"Come, come!" he said, this time, Montage was wearing a suit that was black but the tie was red, he moved his left hand up forward then pointed to the living room. "The scoring is about to begin! We couldn't miss the score of our two lovely children there!" Everyone walked inside the living room, turning the TV on, which covered up the whole wall. I take a sit next to Montage who smelled like wine.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman!" A man who looked well over his 50's turned to the screen, his skin looked ageless and it seemed like he was trying to stay 20 for the longest time. His hair was like everyone else; dyed in unusually way; red. "We're here to tell you how each District scored over the last few hours!" he looked back at us, I tilted my head slight.

Who was this? I was asking myself over the time, he started to explain why we kept scores and how it matters to everyone. Nathan put a hand to my shoulder and leans in, put his lip to my ear. I slightly turned to him. "That's Caesar Flickerman," His voice echoes in my ear. "The man who's known to interview everyone, even the girl on fire was one." I moved my head around, causing my hair to fall over my shoulders, than just stared at Nathan. He puts a finger up to his lip then walked over to where Caitlin was sitting at and sat down.

"From District 14," I looked away from the screen, seeing that what I did earlier today wasn't something I should be happy about, in fact, I know for sure they'll me give me a low scored between 5 or 4, just tell me now, don't keep me waiting. I looked down at my arms, seeing my dark brown hair covering up my fingers as I mess with them.

Montage, Caitlin, Miss Xuan and Amélie pulled in closer to us and to the screen as if they could hear it by moving in. "Ava Eberlee," Caesar looks up at us then smiles, "the young thirteen-year-old scored a perfect eight! Ladies and gentleman, this beautiful girl has a side in which surprised us when we saw the score! I mean when we all first saw her, she was just a girl who was scared, a girl who loves the people and a girl who get a perfect eight! Ava, keep up the good work, because you're a darling no one wants to forget!"

Caitlin shouts out at the screen as if he can hear us, about what I have scored in the private session, than Montage hugs me from the side as he left giggling by himself. As he pulls away; I moved my head up, seeing the eight still on the screen. Someone was missing with me, they had to be; I defend their rules, I didn't do what they wanted, to be a part of this system they had. Why give me a score that high?

I placed a hand to my cheek then moved my lips towards my hand. "To kill me faster," I whispered to myself, than looked back up. "That's why they give me such a high score; President Forrest wants me to die inside the arena by everyone else. The higher the score, the more I'll become a target. Their goal wasn't to let me have the lowest goal, no, that would be too easy. They want me to be a target inside the arena. They want me to die before I could get off the plate forum." I looked back at the screen, seeing his face.

"Nathan Gilbert. Ladies, I bet all of you out there is cheering for Nathan. I can hardly believe such a young handsome man would be here, I mean," Caesar turns around and looks at the man sitting next to him. "When we saw Nathan, he was the man that anyone girl, woman would die for! Now that's the handsome we want! Nathan, you have the woman fallen to their knees for you!" He turns back to the screen and as his pen moving up as he said that. "But for the scoring," he looks back down to the paper. "Ladies, I'm sorry to say this, but it's seems that Nathan don't live up to your expectations." I looked puzzled at the screen, seeing everyone else looking at Nathan as if they didn't hear Caesar right. "Your lovely handsome price scored eleven! He didn't score a seven or eight but eleven, ladies and gentleman! District 14 seems to have good fighters this time of year; I mean a girl who looks like- what was it? Oh yes! That lion-thing. Nathan looks just like Jumanji! Two lovely creatures, everyone in the city loved and truly cared about. "

"The Jagger?" the other man turned to Caesar.

"Yes, that! We have a girl,"

"Yes?"

"And a boy," Caesar looks to his side where the other guy was sitting, then put his hands over his head. "I have to say, District 14; you made a fine choose. A lovely girl and a handsome boy, what more can we ask for?"

A lot. By killing us, or our family, by letting us be a part of a system that only works in two ways; get tributes willing to die, or get tributes that are willing to live, but have to kill. The screen goes back and turns off, leaving all of us alone.

"Nathan! Ava!" Caitlin gets up than turns to us. "Nathan! Eleven! I'm shocked, at how good you are!" she throws her arms around him and hugs him deeply, then pulls him up to his feet. "Ava, if I had known your good at fighting, I would have given you the perrrrfect dress that shows you're fearless and how the crowd could love you!" she rolls the R's like a cat would do. Caitlin grabs my hand and pulls me up then hugs the both of us tight. After hugging the both of us, Caitlin tells everyone else – Adults- that they should have a party honored in our names, and how lucky they are to have us as their tribute.

The morning was a different, I wake up at 4:30 am, lying in my bed; wondering way I act the way I do. I turned myself to the left, seeing the street lights shining bright. How many times do I have to tell myself to stay in line? Follow the rules? They can't be that hard to follow; listen to no one, have fun killing people, and be the ones to get out than the others. It's as simple as that, but nothing ever simple. To me, I intrude a game which could change me, and the way I see people.

To me, it's like losing every human sense I have, I can't hurt anyone and I wouldn't try. It's against everything I hate being, but why? No one cares about how my family will be affected by the Hunger Games. If I don't get out, they'll be won't be worried about me, they worried about how famous they'll be, or worried about how they'll see their families when times came to. Nathan is right, its everyone against everyone, doesn't matter if the rule say to make sure that your partner is live the whole time; in the end, we all have to fight against each other, we all have to kill that person from our District, from our hometown.

I closed my eyes, hoping to leave such thoughts behind as I tried to fall back sleep. I waked up again, around 7 as I over looked at the clock. By this time, everyone should be awake, or at least starting to wake up. I walked out of my room, leaving on my purple shirt and black pants; my hair was loose and moves when I started to turn my head towards the dining room.

"Looking for someone?" I turned around to the living room, seeing Nathan lean against the wall with his hands to his side. "I'm guessing our mentor is out of the question huh?" he walks forward, stopping when he was close to me. I just stared at him then moved my eyes back to the elevators.

"She's not here?" I pushed him aside as I walked towards the kitchen, looking for something to eat but nothing really came up. I grabbed a cup and acted like I was doing something.

"Have you talked to her about the interview, or did you stop having that session it with her, Ava? It doesn't seem like she's worrying over you about anything."

I let a sigh out then turned to look at Nathan. "What do you want? Usually you don't care what I say or do. Did something snap in that head of yours? Better yet, don't tell me." I looked at the wall, remembering when President Forrest came, how he wanted me to stay in line or else she would be removed. I felt the cup broke in my hand, as I tighten the grip.

Nathan stopped talking, watching some of the glass fall from my hand to the ground; blood dripping to the ground. "How much longer do we have? Is there even a way to change anything now?" I put my hand away from my view, letting the glass fell to the ground and hiding away the cuts I get from the glass.

"Less than 48 hours by now, in six hours our styles will be coming to 'play-dress-up', than after the interview, our last day will be tomorrow," He stops then puts a hand to my shoulder. "Do what you can now. Keep your deal; you can't back down because of what you saw."

I moved my shoulder, pushing off his hand away. I let my hair move over my shoulders to my face as I looked down; all this time I've been telling myself that I just need to be alive, to just hide from everyone until I find Nathan. But now that the time is ticking away, I see just how impossible that will be as I stand with the Careers, as I try to kill them, as I try to leave them. All this time, I'll be putting myself in danger for everyone else, so that they can have a chance to leave.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Ohgosh! (x,,w,,,x) its one chapter away before I put Ava inside the arena, I'm just happy if anyone reading this story, I just want to thank you TwT I have more plans for this story, and I'm really loving how it coming out. _

_I hope your enjoying this story, and again, thank you for reading the story TwT I didn't think anyone would like it or anything, but I wasn't going to give up on it. Please, tell me what you think so far of the story :0 I don't mind, and honestly, it would be good to hear what you think what will happen next in the up-coming chapters :3 _

_I don't bite ~ _

**_ LovelyCards _**


End file.
